Dark before the Dawn
by AldabaranFox
Summary: An urgent mission arises but Qui-Gon is reluctant to accept as it means leaving behind Obi-Wan, who is recovering from an illness. But a hidden evil lurks in the dark and on the mission Qui-Gon worryingly vanishes. 4th story in Ways of the Force.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Wow- I'm actually early! Technically my exams haven't finished yet...I have one left on Thursday. But I'm taking tonight off and decided to do some well deserved writing. And then this chapter appeared. So I thought I'd get ahead of myself and start the new story early!**

**Sorry to have you all waiting since In the Depths of my Mind finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/read/favourite-d/alerted- the response to that story was amazing and I love you all for it :D I only hope this can be as much of a success as IDM was - though you are all to thank for that too! Reviews make my day and encourage me to try harder! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars universe...save a very cool Senator...who may make an appearance later... :P**

**Here is the fourth story in the series (you do sort of need to have read at least the first one to understand this). I hope you all enjoy and we are off on the next adventure of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Illness<strong>

A sneeze came from the other room. It was followed by a second and then a third in quick succession. There was silence for a few moments before several more sneezes and a spluttered cough filtered through the closed bedroom door.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn looked up from the data-pad he was reading in the living room of the apartment that he and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi shared in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He checked his chrono quickly and stood up, placing the pad on the low table and moving towards the bedroom. It was only just after noon meal.

"Obi-Wan?" he called lightly, knocking on the door.

A grating cough replied.

Placing a hand on the door, Qui-Gon pushed it open and stepped into his Padawan's room. The room was much tidier than usual, the Master noted with a pleased thought. Then again, that was probably because _he_ had been the one to tidy it a few days back.

"Obi-Wan?"

The Padawan in question was sitting up on his bed, blankets wrapped tightly around him despite the flushed, heated looking skin. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something when he sneezed again, reaching for the tissues on his bedside table.

"Yes Mathster?" the fourteen year old managed thickly as he shivered.

"Is the heating not high enough for you?" Qui-Gon asked, watching the trembling of the slender frame become more pronounced, a touch of concern in his voice as he moved over to the bed to check up on his Padawan.

Immediately Obi-Wan shook his head, protesting. "N-no! It's too hot!" the ill Padawan complained. He knew it sounded childish but at that moment Obi-Wan did not care. He was sick to death of being…well sick.

Obi-Wan hung his head, not wanting to see the disapproving look in his Master's eyes at his immature outburst. Qui-Gon had been nothing but supportive and caring for the past few days and how did Obi-Wan repay him. By being inconsiderate and rude.

"M'sorry Master…" he mumbled, before coughing.

Qui-Gon passed Obi-Wan the glass of water that was on the desk, before easing himself into the chair that had taken up residence beside Obi-Wan's bed. "It's quite alright Padawan. I know being sick probably isn't your best idea of fun."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and almost chuckled as Qui-Gon's warm blue eyes met his, no hint of a reprimand present in their depths- only concern and light teasing.

Obi-Wan currently had Dentari Flu. Somehow, he had managed to catch it from a minister on a short two day mission a couple of weeks back. At first it had just been a headache, which Obi-Wan had borne, patiently enough for a few days. Then painful, knotting stomach cramps had kicked in, along with a very tight, uncomfortable sensation in his chest. Disconcerted, in pain and loathe to interrupt his Master's catch-up-meal with his friend Master Windu- (the Master/Padawan team had just got back from a very busy week away) Obi-Wan had taken some pain relieving medicine and crawled into bed.

Qui-Gon could still remember the frightening moment he had knocked on his Padawan's door to check up on him that night…

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

"Thanks for the meal Mace," Qui-Gon said as his friend stood in the doorway, preparing to leave. "I enjoyed catching up."

"No problem, it's good that the mission went without a problem this time," the other master teased as he pulled his cloak on. "What with kidnappings, escapades in jungles- I think Obi-Wan was relieved to escape this mission unscathed."

Qui-Gon put on an affronted air. "Come on Mace- it isn't that bad!" he frowned. "That was two only missions."

"And you've been on three or four as a team?" Mace raised an eyebrow.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was about to reply when a twinge of pain flickered in his brain and he blinked rapidly, hand rising to his head in slight surprise.

"Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm fine, just suddenly felt-" He was cut off when another flash of pain filtered through the bond. "It's Obi-Wan," he stated, turning on his heel immediately. Confused, Mace followed him quickly back into the quarters the Master and Padawan shared.

Obi-Wan had retired earlier that evening, quietly stating he needed to rest. Qui-Gon hadn't thought very much of it, until he noticed the time. It was barely past evening meal, four hours short of Obi-Wan's usual bedtime. Then he had remembered the peaky look on the boy's face. It was now two hours since Obi-Wan had disappeared into his room and the bond had fallen silent between them.

Deciding it would be best to check up on his Padawan, Qui-Gon knocked softly at the boy's door. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon knocked a little louder, sending in an unobtrusive Force sweep into the room.

A muffled, pained sounding moan came from inside.

Concern spiking, Qui-Gon had palmed the door open in an instant, as a confirming wave of concealed pain swept along their bond along with fragments of mental shields. The thought struck him. Why hadn't he realised Obi-Wan was shielding? Too late to berate himself on his lacking observation skills, Qui-Gon entered the room, Mace on his heels.

Obi-Wan was lying on his bed, sheets twisted around his legs, a thin sheen of sweat bathing any skin Qui-Gon could see in the dim light of the room. The boy's face was crinkled in pain as he moaned again, arms clutching his midsection as he shivered violently, curling up in a ball of misery and pain.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon was beside the bed in a moment, Mace flicking the lights onto low power with a subtle use of the Force. Qui-Gon rested a hand on his Padawan's shoulder in an attempt to lay the boy straight on the bed and assess the problem. Stroking the spiky gingery hair in a comforting manner the master sent a blanket of calm and soothing along the bond. He almost recoiled at the heat issuing from Obi-Wan's skin. "Padawan, where does it hurt?"

"M-Master?" Obi-Wan's teeth were chattering violently, despite his soaring temperature. "D-dont...feel...s'good."

"Force Qui he's burning up!" Mace was kneeling beside him, concern on his dark features as he gently Force probed the very sick Padawan in front of him.

Numerous questions all clamoured in Qui-Gon's mind but he brushed them aside. Obi-Wan needed the healers. And needed them now. "I think it's time we pay a visit to the Healers," Qui-Gon soothed his Padawan, using the Force as a balm for as much of the pain as he could. His own anxiety levels were rising rapidly as he gleaned more information on Obi-Wan's condition.

It was some sort of virus invading the boy's systems, spreading toxins as it went, Qui-Gon's Force sweep of the boy's body informed him. That would probably explain the cramping stomach muscles, Qui-Gon thought. But when had Obi-Wan contracted it? He hadn't said anything about being ill…

"W-wha? H-healers?" Obi-Wan asked slightly deliriously. "S'hot Master…too hot…" Feebly, the Padawan had kicked at the blankets again.

Glad Obi-Wan was not going to fight him on this one, Qui-Gon carefully gathered the confused and sick Padawan into his arms, mindful of Obi-Wan's sore stomach as the boy jerked in pain at the movement. Muttering soothing nothingness, Qui-Gon left their quarters; Padawan curled up against his chest, Mace flanking him.

Doors flew open in front of the two Masters as he and Mace strode swiftly through the Temple. Thankfully there were very few people about as they made their way swiftly to the Healers wing. The healer on duty had jumped to her feet and opened the door before Qui-Gon and Mace had even arrived, hearing the rapidly approaching hurried footsteps.

***end***

* * *

><p>"Master?" Obi-Wan called softly as Qui-Gon seemed to be somewhere else for a moment.<p>

"My apologies Padawan," Qui-Gon shook himself out of his reverie, glancing at his Padawan who was sitting up against his pillows. His face was still flushed but at least his skin was radiating the unhealthy heat as it had a few days ago. The stomach cramps had all but disappeared but the virus had severely depleted Obi-Wan's strength and stamina, leaving him tired and frustratingly weak.

"I was thinking about something else. Can I get you anything?" Qui-Gon offered. It had been four days since he had taken Obi-Wan to the healers. The raging temperature had been the first concern, but the fever had broken relatively easily with the right medication. Now, Obi-Wan was fighting off the remnants of the flu back in their quarters- under strict orders of bed rest.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've taken the…" he sneezed, "medicine for this hour. Just have to wait now," he said, offering a small smile. The healers had told Qui-Gon they had caught the virus just in time. Several more hours and Obi-Wan could have lapsed into a coma. Qui-Gon's heart had contracted and plummeted into his gut when he had been told Dentari Flu could be fatal to humanoids. However, with the right treatment it could be treated effectively and relatively easily once identified.

Obi-Wan had lain pale, shivering and fevered for the whole of the following day in the Healer's wing as Qui-Gon had worriedly looked on, getting under the healers' feet as usual as he remained glued to the boy's side. Mace had been by a couple of times to check on his friend- make sure Qui-Gon was eating and such. Then the fever had broken and Obi-Wan had begun to recover. That was Dentari Flu- if caught quickly the recovery was within a week or two at most.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Rest then," he advised. "The healers released you on your word that you would rest and take it easy," he ribbed his Padawan gently. It was well known between the two of them and the healers that Obi-Wan was _not_ a patient bed-patient.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan muttered, though his lips twitched. "I am trying to rest," he assured the older Jedi.

"Trying?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, his arms folding in front of his chest.

"I _will_ rest Master," Obi-Wan corrected himself as he tugged at the blankets around him, lips twitching in a smirk despite his tiredness.

"Good," Qui-Gon said, pleased as he helped Obi-Wan lie back down, moving the pillows so Obi-Wan was comfortable again. "And if you need anything…"

"I'll...call for you Master," Obi-Wan promised, trying not to yawn.

Qui-Gon nodded, and satisfied that his Padawan was falling towards the brink of sleep again, he dimmed the lights in the bedroom, sending a light wave of peace and sleep suggestion Obi-Wan's way through the bond as Obi-Wan's breathing levelled out.

"Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan?"

The Padawan propped himself up on his elbow, but the Master could see what an effort it was for the boy to try and keep awake. "Thank you…" the boy yawned drowsily. "Love you…"

Qui-Gon felt his own heart catch as the words slipped freely from Obi-Wan's lips as the boy fell into a light, peaceful slumber. How easy it was for the boy to just give his heart away like that. Qui-Gon blinked as he stared at his Padawan sleeping soundly on his bed, so very different from the night when his illness had taken hold in a sudden and frightening way.

"Sleep well Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit shorter than my usual chapters- but it's a beginning! Hope you enjoyed it? Review :D Cheer me up in the middle of my exams- I need it! Haha! Oh and Dentari Flu is something I found on Wookiepedia. I did make up some of the symptoms though. So yeah :D But don't worry- PLENTY of hurtcomfort and good old fluff to come later I promise you. It's already written :P **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be sometime after the weekend? Only I'll probably be celebrating the end of exams :P**

**Review!**

**AldabaranFox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the support for the first chapter :D I'm very excited about the rest of this story- there's plenty of exciting drama to come! But this chapter was difficult to write :/ Qui-Gon didn't co-operate so well. Stubborn Jedi. **

**But I'm officially free of exams :D YAY! So updates will be a once a week- twice if I can manage it :D What to do with all my free time?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Star Wars universe :(**

**Enjoy chapter 2 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Arguments<strong>

After making sure Obi-Wan was soundly asleep, Qui-Gon left the room quietly and headed back into the common area, intent on finishing the report on his data pad. He had just sat down and reached for it though, when the bell sounded, signalling someone was at the door.

Wondering who would be visiting at such an odd time, Qui-Gon rose and went to the door, suddenly recognizing the familiar Force presence bubbling outside his apartment as he casually waved the door open, allowing Mace Windu to step inside.

"Mace," Qui-Gon greeted. "You don't usually turn up unexpectedly like this," he welcomed his friend into the living room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Very nice to see you too," Mace shot back, sinking into the chair Qui-Gon offered him and a few minutes later the drink. The two chatted for a while on the goings on in the Temple, a recent new order being proposed in the Galactic Senate before Mace looked up, seemingly noticing the place was absent of a certain Padawan. "How is Obi-Wan?" he remembered to ask.

"Doing much better thankfully," Qui-Gon said, the relief colouring his voice as Mace smiled. "The healers allowed him to return home a few days ago- so long as he strictly rests in bed for the next week or so- he is still weak and needs to recover his strength and appetite."

Mace suddenly looked a bit perturbed.

Qui-Gon noticed the change and frowned slightly. "Mace?"

The other master steepled his fingers together solemnly, his manner becoming grave as he surveyed Qui-Gon. "We've had a call from a nearby planet, Rhashta, you remember the one- you went there a couple of years back. Stopped an outbreak of war?"

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, his mind flicking back through the various missions before Rhashta clicked. "Yes I remember. Only a couple of light years from Coruscant- predominantly agricultural world with some very important bio-gardens. Its moon was starting to develop into a technological hub."

"That's right," Mace replied, his brows still knitted together.

Qui-Gon still looked confused. "What's happened?"

"We had an emergency call from them, a few hours ago. The planet's Leader has been assassinated and the government is on the brink of collapse. Fingers are being pointed everywhere and the whole planet has been thrown into chaos. The minister currently in charge called the Jedi Council a few hours ago- asking for help- your help specifically. It seems that they will "only trust the wise words of Qui-Gon Jinn", quote."

Qui-Gon's countenance grew grave. "That is terrible news- Ista Calib was a good man," he said, remembering the man. "Of co-" He paused suddenly. "Mace- Obi-Wan isn't fit to go."

Mace nodded. "I realised that as soon as you told me his condition."

The dilemma hit Qui-Gon full in the chest. This planet _needed_ his help. Thousands of lives could be in the balance. On the other hand, his young, ill apprentice was in no shape to go gallivanting off on a mission whilst still under the effects of Dentari Flu. He could still be contagious- and Rhasta was primarily a humanoid world. And then…Qui-Gon broke off that train of thought immediately. He wasn't going to dwell on it but neither could he afford not to…

"Mace- I can't leave him here alone."

Mace paused. There was something else in those words. It was not just that Obi-Wan was ill and recovering. However, as much he understood the problem his friend was faced with- being a Jedi always came first. "Qui-Gon- I know this is hard- but think of the millions of people that need your help. They cannot wait."

"I know Mace," Qui-Gon shot back. "I would have to go on my own," he sighed. "Though Obi-Wan-"

"-Will be well looked after here. Do you really think that we won't keep a close eye on Obi-Wan? He has a number of good friends to make sure he is well and I'm sure his teachers will also keep an eye on his welfare," Mace assured Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon still did not look convinced. "Obi-Wan has a habit of hiding any sickness he may have- Force Mace he didn't even tell _me_ he was ill with Dentari Flu- we found him and it was almost too late!" Qui-Gon broke off. "He must rest here he can't come with me…" It was his duty as a Jedi to help these people, ones who had specifically called on his aid. His eyes flicked absentmindedly to Obi-Wan's bedroom door.

"I will meditate on my decision- and inform the Council within the hour," the Master said at length. "I follow the will of the Force."

* * *

><p>Languidly, Obi-Wan yawned as woke from the Force suggested sleep he knew his Master had placed him under. Glancing at the chrono he had not been asleep more than forty minutes. Grimacing that even such an effort as sitting up in bed taxed him of almost all his energy, he pushed himself slowly upwards. Even that left him feeling drained. Obi-Wan sighed frustratedly. Never had he felt so weak. It was incredibly maddening not to be able to even lift the lightest of books or get himself out of bed without feeling the need to sleep for a week.<p>

The exhausted Padawan's stomach then rumbled and Obi-Wan patted it with a wry grin. Thank goodness he was getting his appetite back. His Master had nearly taken him back to the Healers just because Obi-Wan wasn't hungry. That was unusual in itself!

"Ok, ok," Obi-Wan spoke to his hungry stomach as he rose from the bed, slowly and carefully making his way to the bedroom door, intent on finding some food. He paused, hand raised to open the door when he heard voices outside in the living area. It was definitely his Master's…and Master Windu's Obi-Wan recognized after listening to them talk. Obi-Wan hesitated, deliberating on risking going out and interrupting their conversation.

He could not help but overhear some of the words being exchanged.

"_Mace- Obi-Wan is not in a fit state to go."_

That was his Master's voice; Obi-Wan would recognize the deep, familiar timbre anywhere. Go? Go where? Obi-Wan's curiosity was rising, despite sternly telling himself that this eavesdropping was rude and inconsiderate.

"…_think of the millions of people that need your help. They cannot wait."_

Mace Windu was speaking now. Millions of people? A mission then. Obi-Wan's heart sank. Qui-Gon was being called up for a mission to somewhere; Obi-Wan had not caught the name. An urgent one by what Master Windu was saying- with very little delay. But therein was the problem. Obi-Wan. In his heart, Obi-Wan knew that he was not strong enough to leave instantly for a demanding mission. He probably couldn't even walk down the corridor now to the Temples docking bay if he tried.

"_I would have to go on my own," _Qui-Gon said at length, mirroring Obi-Wan's current thoughts. Then why did his Master sound so reluctant? Surely he didn't think that Obi-Wan was incapable of looking after himself for a couple of weeks whilst this mission was sorted out? Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

These people needed his Master. That alone made Obi-Wan feel proud- even if it was unbecoming of a Jedi. Obi-Wan was not about to let people suffer just so Qui-Gon could pamper him through this illness. _He _was stronger than that. Even though it did sting that Obi-Wan could not accompany his Master- and the sting was deep, Obi-Wan knew that this one was out of his hands.

Turning back to the door, Obi-Wan now heard the two Masters saying goodbye and Mace leave the apartment. Waiting a few moments, Obi-Wan put his hand on his door and opened it, slowly walking out in to the living area. His Master was seated in his chair, eyes fixed on a data pad in front of him as he studied it.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon had spotted him. "What are you doing up?"

Obi-Wan smiled as his Master put down the data pad and rose. "I was hungry Master; I thought I would have something to eat."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, masking the relief that Obi-Wan was finally back to feeling hungry and mostly normal again. "Well then, how can I say no to that?" he asked, following Obi-Wan to the small kitchen area the two of them shared. Qui-Gon prepared a simple meal for them, nothing too heavy for Obi-Wan's stomach and they sat down together to eat.

Swallowing a piece of fruit, Obi-Wan paused. "I must…apologise Master," he said at length.

Qui-Gon, having observed his Padawan's hesitation in eating had waited for the boy to speak. This however, caught him by surprise. "Apologise Obi-Wan? For what?"

Obi-Wan fiddled with a piece of break on his plate. "I …overheard what you and Master Windu were talking about earlier. I'm sorry- I did not mean to eavesdrop- it was very rude of me." He looked down at his plate, unwilling to catch his Master's eye.

"I see," Qui-Gon replied evenly.

Obi-Wan waited for his Master to say something else, but the older Jedi was not forthcoming. "Master?" he tried.

Qui-Gon looked back up at him. "I accept your apology Obi-Wan. I thought you were asleep- we should have kept our voices quieter."

The Padawan tried not to fidget in his chair. This was _not _what he had been trying to get at. His Master was avoiding the subject, if Obi-Wan didn't know him better. Well, two could be that stubborn. "Master- what is there to think about?" he asked, studying Qui-Gon's response. He hoped he had not overstepped the mark.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said calmly. "This is not something I wish to discuss."

"But Master-"

"No," Qui-Gon's tone was firm, though without anger. He finished the last of his meal, noticing Obi-Wan had just about done the same with his. The Master was pleased to note that his Padawan was eating and getting healthier again. "Now if you have finished, back to resting." It was not a suggestion.

"Can I read in the living area?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon paused whilst collecting the plates. "I do not see why not," he said after a moment's pause. "I will be in my room if you need anything."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan inclined his head towards Qui-Gon, before easing himself up from the table and gradually making his way to his room to fetch a data pad he had been reading before coming down with Dentari Flu.

An hour later, Qui-Gon emerged from his mediations in his room. His eyes immediately flicked over to the sofa. Obi-Wan was lying on it, propped up by pillows and sleeping lightly. Qui-Gon smiled fondly at the young boy. The data pad was slipping from Obi-Wan's fingers over the edge of the sofa and Qui-Gon caught it with the Force, certain the clunk would have unduly woken his Padawan. Carefully, he levitated it over to the table and set it down.

His gaze fell on his Padawan again. He was so young, had so much potential, yet was so vulnerable, just lying there. Qui-Gon was surprised at the fierce well of protection that surged up in his chest. He would let _nothing _happen to his apprentice. However, he was a Jedi Master. He was needed elsewhere too.

Tucking a blanket over Obi-Wan and making sure the boy was comfortable, Qui-Gon then grabbed his cloak, heading for the Jedi Council Chambers.

* * *

><p>Several of the twelve Council members sat up in the great circular room high above the bustling city of Coruscant. In the daylight, many speeders and ships slowly filed past in the never ending traffic queues that went on for miles across the planet.<p>

Qui-Gon straightened after bowing respectfully, hands tucked into his robe sleeves formally, eyes cool and expression composed as he surveyed the masters sitting before him. Invited to speak by Master Windu, he told the council of the troubled mediations he had faced.

"Master Jinn, refuse you do, to go on this mission?" Yoda asked, his ears lifting slightly. Ki Adi Mundi's face looked faintly disapproving at Yoda's question and other council members also looked surprised. It was not usual for a Master to turn down a mission, especially when asked for so specifically. Mace beside Yoda shifted imperceptibly. He had talked about this with Qui-Gon.

"No Master," Qui-Gon spoke levelly. "I am prepared to go on this mission. I see that I am needed on Rhashta."

Yoda leant forward. "Troubled you are about accepting this mission."

Qui-Gon did not blink, knowing that nothing got past this old, very wise Jedi. "I am Master. But I must go to Rhashta."

Here Mace spoke up. "Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi will be well cared for at the Temple for the duration of your absence. Masters leave their Padawans at the Temple if a mission is deemed unsafe for younger padawans or if sickness arises. It is not uncommon."

Qui-Gon nodded coolly in Mace's direction. "Thank you," he said. "My transport for Rhasta leaves in two hours so please excuse me to prepare," he said, bowing to the Council. "May the Force be with you my Masters."

"May the Force be with you Master Jinn," the Council said together.

Yoda lifted a hand slowly. "Keep an eye on young Kenobi we shall," he said, looking straight at Qui-Gon. "Safe he will be in the Temple."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said. The look in Yoda's eyes made Qui-Gon feel as he was being looked right through by the older Jedi. Yoda must know, or at least suspect something, he thought as he bowed again and then left the Council chambers, cloak swirling about his booted ankles.

Qui-Gon walked swiftly back to his quarters, Yoda's message still ringing in his ears. That was right, Obi-Wan was in the Temple, with friends, teachers and others to keep an eye on him. Hopefully his Padawan would recover from Dentari Flu soon and without further complications and be able to re-join his classmates in lessons again. Before he knew it, Qui-Gon would be back and all would be well again.

* * *

><p>The Master rounded the corner to his apartment and entered the key combination to enter, unwilling to ring the bell and wake Obi-Wan. He stepped into his quarters and stopped, his brows drawing together as the door swished shut behind him. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon's voice cut through the quiet apartment, making said Padawan freeze in his tracks.<p>

Slowly, Obi-Wan turned around, wincing at his Master's tone. Rarely had he heard Qui-Gon use such a tone- even less directed at him. He gingerly straightened, putting down the bag and turned to face Qui-Gon as the Master strode towards him.

"Yes Master?"

Qui-Gon frowned, his eyes taking in Obi-Wan's face, a trace of concern in their blue depths before frustration and disapproval shone through more clearly. "What do you think you're doing Padawan?" he asked, releasing the various emotions that had immediately arisen upon seeing his Padawan up and about when he should be in bed.

"I am packing Master," Obi-Wan replied just as evenly, making no attempt to hide the truth.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, schooling his features. Anger did not rule him. Rarely did he discipline the boy but Obi-Wan was trying his patience here. "Why are you not in your room resting?"

"I am coming with you Master," Obi-Wan said simply. A tickle was building up in his throat but he was determined not to cough. Not to show any signs of weakness. If Qui-Gon wouldn't go on this mission without him then Obi-Wan was going on that mission. It was as simple as that.

"Obi-Wan get back to bed," Qui-Gon said. "You _need _to rest. You are not well." He could see the fever flushed eyes of his Padawan staring solemnly up at him. The boy was sick and he was going to rest. Qui-Gon was going to make very sure of that.

"But I am much better Master," Obi-Wan argued, wincing as his last few words came out more as a croak. That wasn't good. His throat felt like it was on fire as he struggled to contain his cough, his whole body tensing, muscles taught as he tried. He could not take this much longer…"You have to…go on this mission!"

"Obi-Wan I'm not going to argue with you," Qui-Gon's voice was more than tinged with disapproval as he studied his stubborn Padawan. "Now leave the bag and go and rest."

"Master-" Obi-Wan got no further with his disagreement. He had to cough. With that, he doubled over slightly, clutching his chest in an effort to clear his airways as the hacking coughs shook his body, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes at the force.

Qui-Gon's disapproving expression changed instantly as he saw Obi-Wan's stance change. Gone was the calm defiance and in its place was distress and pain as he choked and the coughs shook his body. Concern immediately taking its place, Qui-Gon rubbed the young boy's back soothingly; using the Force to ease Obi-Wan's pain and lessen the restrictive airways. Slowly, he guided Obi-Wan to the sofa, kneeling beside it as he watched closely until Obi-Wan had recovered the attack.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice was gentle.

"M'sorry…Master…" Obi-Wan managed to croak. "Didn't mean…"

Wordlessly, Qui-Gon left Obi-Wan sitting huddled on the sofa and headed into the kitchen, quickly procuring a glass of water for his sick Padawan. Obi-Wan took it gratefully, the cool liquid easing the pain in his throat and allowing him to relax further.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan repeated, his voice a little stronger now. "I-"

"It's alright," Qui-Gon said. "I know you thought you were just trying to help." He watched as Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. "Obi-Wan I am going on this mission," he said. "But I cannot allow you to accompany me. You know this."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I know…I just thought…"

"Your main concern is to recover," Qui-Gon said. "When I get back, I want to be able to see the progress you've made on the kata we've been practising recently."

Obi-Wan frowned. "How long will you be gone?"

Qui-Gon looked grave. "The situation on Rhashta may take some time," he admitted. "But if you need to talk to me, about anything, you can comm. me."

If Obi-Wan was surprised at how serious his Master was being, he did not say anything about it. It was probably his Master being very over-protective again. Instead he nodded. "You'll be amazed at how much better the kata will be," he grinned.

Qui-Gon squeezed his Padawan's shoulder. "I hope so Obi-Wan. Just remember to stay out of trouble."

"Yes Master."

"And go to bed on time." Definitely a teasing lilt to the voice now.

"Yes Master." The reply came in a very drawn out sigh as the Master smiled.

"And do your homework."

"Of course Master."

"And keep your room tidy."

"Now I can't promise anything there Master."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of light humour to ease the tension. So Qui-Gon is off without Obi-Wan...dun dun dun.<strong>

**Anyway- hope you guys enjoyed :D Please review? I knowing people are enjoying reading this. And at some point I shall get round to re-writing a lot of Lost and Found. May even change the title...who knows? I have stacks of time!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter- I got slightly carried away with other writing- Lost and Found being nearly finished now. Hope the wait wasn't too bad!**

**Disclaimer as usual.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far- I'm very happy with the response to this story- hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Ominous Warnings<strong>

Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood with his pack at his feet in the middle of one of the Jedi Temple's docking bays. The spacecraft to take him to Rhashta was being prepared and checked over by the pilot for the final time behind him, as the Jedi Master said goodbye to the Padawan who was standing by his side. His Padawan, Obi-Wan who would not be accompanying him to his mission to Rhashta. It was surprising that Qui-Gon had even allowed the boy to accompany him to the docking bay. Only a stubborn glint in Obi-Wan's eye had told the Master the Padawan would at least be walking Qui-Gon to his space craft, even if he could not leave with him.

It felt very strange to the Master, who had only just gotten used to having a companion on missions again, to be alone again. It was as though he was a single Master again- no young Padawan to raise and guide to knighthood. Similar to the last time he had been to Rhashta. Only Qui-Gon would know he had changed.

"Remember what I said Padawan," Qui-Gon said, looking at the shorter Jedi very seriously. Obi-Wan was well wrapped up in an extra warm cloak as he stood beside his Master, to stave off any hint of infection whilst the younger Jedi's immune system battled the remnants of Dantari Flu's hold on his body.

Qui-Gon had already battled inwardly on whether to take the mission or not. There had been a part of him that had wanted point blanking to refuse. Obi-Wan had not been well, it had been his duty to look after and sure the boy was well again. However, though his meditations the Force had been illusive in a decisive answer, frustrating the Master no end. Was the Force trying to warn him about something? Despite this, Qui-Gon knew that the people of Rhashta needed him. This mission could affect the lives of billions living on the planet. In spite of his Padawan's needs, Qui-Gon had to see the bigger picture. It was his duty. He was relieved his Padawan agreed.

"Yes Master, I'll remember to rest and take the medication, sleep enough and eat enough," Obi-Wan repeated the list, his tone slightly teasing as he tugged the cloak around him a bit more securely. His Master had drilled him on everything he was to do- at least six times, as they were leaving the apartment, whilst in the turbo lift, arriving in the docking bay. He knew the score.

Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan shifting under the cloak and frowned in concern, about to say something when Obi-Wan sent his Master a similar frown. "I am fine Master, I'm much better," he assured the man.

Qui-Gon sighed instead. "Master Vena Kaa will be keeping an eye on you, so make sure you behave," he said, trying to recall anything he might have forgotten to tell his Padawan. It was one of the conditions Qui-Gon had asked for in leaving Obi-Wan behind. Master Vena had been the Crèche Master until a year ago, just after Obi-Wan had left the crèche to become Qui-Gon's padawan. Obi-Wan had been in Master Kaa's charge since very young and Vena was very fond of Obi-Wan. She had passed on that role to Master Erine Tac, who was very capable of looking after the young children.

"You know Master I think your transport will leave without you," Obi-Wan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cheek," Qui-Gon replied, gently cuffing his impudent Padawan. "I will see you soon Padawan."

Obi-Wan sobered, "May the Force be with you Master," he said sincerely. "I hope your mission is a success- I'll wait to hear all about it on your return."

Qui-Gon nodded. "And with you," he squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder lightly with affection. "But if there is anything you want to talk about Padawan- anything worrying you…"

"Comm. you yes Master. I'm sure there won't be though," Obi-Wan tried to keep the tone positive.

Qui-Gon nodded shortly.

"Have a safe trip Qui-Gon," both Jedi turned and saw Master Vena Kaa walking towards them, her braids gently bouncing with each step. She was tall, close even to Qui-Gon's imposing height but lightly built, with smooth pale greenish-blue skin and eyes of deep cerulean blue. Her long dark hair was combed into many intricate blonde braids with coloured beads falling down past her shoulders.

"Thank you Vena. I'm sure Obi-Wan won't be any trouble now, will you Padawan?"

"Master!" Obi-Wan looked embarrassed.

Vena laughed. "I've always enjoyed looking after Obi-Wan. It will be like old times," she smiled at the young Padawan. "Now get going Qui-Gon. The pilot won't wait forever."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but did not rise to her bait. "See you soon Obi-Wan," the Master said, lifting his bag easily from the floor.

Obi-Wan stood still, fighting the urge to follow the man as he climbed the ramp into the ship, forcing himself to remain still. Every fibre of his body was trying to tell him this was _wrong. _He was meant to go with his Master- who would watch Qui-Gon's back? That was _his _job. Obi-Wan bit his lip. What a stupid time to be ill, he fumed at himself. What happened if…no…Qui-Gon would be fine. _Fine._ There would be nothing to worry about.

The engines of the craft roared and the sudden wind made Obi-Wan's cloak flap and Vena's braids dance. Obi-Wan watched the craft leave the dock, eyes following it as it joined the streams of Coruscant traffic and move out of sight.

Vena watched the shorter Padawan stare a little forlornly after the ship carrying his Master away from him. It was most likely the first time either would have been separated from each other for a long period of time, having spent most of the last year together. She had cared for the boy as he had grown up and could spot the emotions flickering in the blue eyes. Worry, concern and a little bit of hurt passed over Obi-Wan's face before the stoic Jedi mask was slipped into place and he turned to face her, composed again.

"Master Vena," he bowed his head slightly.

Vena folded her arms. "Obi-Wan Kenobi- we've known each other for years, you don't have to be so formal," she chided gently as the two fell into step, leaving the space dock side by side. "We are long due a catch up session- so tell me of your time as a Padawan. I hear you've had some pretty exciting missions."

* * *

><p>"Leaving Coruscant airspace now, preparing for hyperspace," the pilot announced, easing the craft out of Coruscant's atmosphere and into space. Qui-Gon nodded in recognition in his seat, unstrapping the safety buckles. Picking up his bag, he walked down the narrow passage and into the small cabin at the rear of the spaceship. It was under a day's flight to Rhashta so there were few provisions on board. The cabin had enough room for two bunk beds to be squeezed in and Qui-Gon automatically put his bag on the bottom bunk, eyeing the top one ruefully. He could almost see Obi-Wan walking in behind him, putting his bag on the top bunk, saying something humorous before they sat down together to review the mission before them.<p>

But Qui-Gon was alone now. In silence, he pulled the data pad with the mission briefing and other general information towards him and began to read it. The Force suddenly rippled in Qui-Gon's mind and without warning; his comm. began to beep.

Qui-Gon quickly reached into his bag to retrieve the comm. It was Vena's signal. Fear suddenly gripped Qui-Gon's heart before he could control it and he thumbed on the device, hoping his voice was steady. Had something gone wrong already? He had known this was a mistake… "Vena? It's Qui-Gon- what's wrong? Is it Obi-Wan-"

"Qui-Gon calm down," the former Crèche Master interrupted Qui-Gon's demands. "Obi-Wan's fine- you've only been gone ten minutes."

Qui-Gon could almost see the other master rolling her eyes and breathed out, calming himself. He was jumping at shadows so to speak. There was nothing to say that there was _anything_ wrong. "Of course," he continued smoothly. "What did you want?"

"Qui-Gon, is it _true_?"

Qui-Gon blinked. "Vena?" Then it hit him what she was getting at. She _knew_. How many others knew? "Vena…"

There was a pause on the end of the line as Vena licked her lips, trying to phrase her next sentence carefully. "I heard…I'll make sure he's safe Qui-Gon," she assured the master. "Until you get back, Obi-Wan will be safe here. I just had to make sure."

Qui-Gon grimaced. "Thank you Vena."

"Force be with you Qui- good luck with your mission. Try not to get too distracted- I'm sure your Padawan wouldn't like that," Vena advised.

The other Master rolled his eyes. "Will do, the Force be with you too. Qui-Gon signing out." He hit the comm. button, disengaging their conversation and his cabin was shrouded in silence again. Worry again niggled at Qui-Gon's mind. He could not see the future, he could not predict with accuracy what might happen. Nothing might happen and all could be fine. However, the reverse was also true. Who knew, when you were dealing with such an unpredictable character?

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you up and about Obi," Bant smiled across, watching her friend sitting on the opposite sofa. "When Master Jinn told us you were gravely ill we were all really worried," she admitted.<p>

Obi-Wan stretched out his legs on his sofa in his quarters. Bant had come over to visit a few hours after Qui-Gon had left for Rhasta and after evening meal, the day was growing old. Vena had withdrawn to allow the two padawans to talk, sitting at the back of the apartment at the table, reading a data pad. "I'm fine Bant," he smiled, rolling his eyes. "You're nearly as bad as my Master," he said.

"Obi- Dentari Flu is nothing to be sneeze-" Bant paused, a grin emerging on her face.

Obi-Wan caught his friend's slip and could not help but burst out laughing. "Bant that's so bad!" he spluttered, before he began to cough, the laugh catching at tickle at the back of his throat. He waved away Bant as she rose from her seat in concern. "I'm fine, really," he held up a hand to pacifying the concerned Mon Calamari.

Bant settled back down, watching the other padawan closely, her eyes narrowed. "You've got to be careful Obi," she admonished.

Obi-Wan nodded, catching his breath. "I know, I know. Now you're really sounding like my Master!" he sat back again, rubbing at his chest in order to ease the tightness. "To be honest- I had thought of sneaking on the ship when Master Qui-Gon wasn't looking," he admitted.

His friend raised an eyebrow. "He would not have been pleased with you," she pointed out.

"Probably not," Obi-Wan agreed. "It just feels…weird, like I've been left behind or something," he began to fiddle with the hem of his sleeve, a clear sign to Bant that Obi-Wan was not as cheerful as his countenance was trying to suggest.

"Oh Obi, you know it's not like that," Bant comforted the dejected looking padawan, sliding off her couch to sit beside him. "You know Master Qui-Gon wouldn't just leave you behind. He's trying to look after you, keep you well in the Temple."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You're right. I'm sitting here moping- I should be trying to get better. Then maybe I can join him on the mission if it takes longer than first thought," he mused.

Bant looked at him disapprovingly. "Just get better full stop," she said. "And wait for Master Jinn's return. There will be other missions Obi- you've been together for just over a year. You've got at least another decade to go."

A smile twitched at the corner of Obi-Wan's lips. "You think it will take me that long?" he asked in a teasing manner, smile morphing into a grin as Bant slapped his arm playfully, scolding him for teasing her. "Yes there are other missions. But I just feel this one…there's something, something _wrong._"

Bant cocked her head, "Obi-Wan? What do you mean?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling…niggling. It's probably nothing," he reassured his friend. "I think…I'm going to turn in Bant," he said after a moment's pause.

She nodded understandingly. Her friend needed rest and she felt bad having kept him up so late. "Of course Obi-Wan. Good evening Master Kaa," Bant bowed to the former Crèche Master who had also risen and approached the two young padawans.

"Have a good evening Padawan Erin," Vena said pleasantly, smiling warmly at another old charge of hers. "Give my regards to your master."

"I will thank you," Bant smiled. "See you later Obi," she waved briefly at her friend before the apartment.

Obi-Wan watched the door slide shut and then sank back down onto the sofa. He was tired and his whole body felt weary he noticed. The day had taken a lot of out him. He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face before he stood up, glad that his legs weren't shaking like earlier.

He saw the Master watching him. "I'm going to bed," he announced.

Vena nodded. "Do you need anything? It's been so long I've forgotten your usual routine," she teased lightly.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I'm fine. Are you…." he gestured to the apartment.

"I will sleep in the living quarters," Vena supplied. "Are you alright with that?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, don't worry. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Making our final descent to Rhasta," the pilot's voice echoed through the ship's comm. bringing Qui-Gon out of his meditations. It only took a few hours to reach the Inner Rim planet of Rhasta on a hyper-drive engine and Qui-Gon was not surprised.<p>

Stowing away his belongings back in his bag, Qui-Gon rose and made his way smoothly to the cockpit, where his pilot was navigating the small ship through the upper atmosphere of the planet. The clouds began to thin as they flew lower and the capital buildings began to emerge. Not the large skyscrapers of Coruscant but rather similar to Naboo in architecture and building style. As instructed, the pilot directed his craft to the main hanger of the airdrome.

There was a clanking sound as the short legs of the craft were deployed and the engines fired one last time before the ship landed neatly on the outside landing pad of the main hanger. The engines were cut off and a low whirring noise filled the cockpit as the pilot checked the flaps, fiddling around with his control panel.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said graciously as he rose from his seat.

The pilot nodded offhandedly as he leaned forward to hit the engine coolers. "No problem Master Jedi. I'll be here for a couple of days if you need anything."

Qui-Gon thanked him again before disembarking. He could already see a few people waiting for him outside on the hanger. Tugging his cloak more firmly around his shoulders, he opened his mouth to call for Obi-Wan to follow him closely and then shut it again, shaking his head slightly. Obi-Wan was on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple.

"Ah, Master Jinn, welcome back to Rhasta," a young woman stepped forward to greet Qui-Gon as he approached the group waiting for him. "I have heard a lot about you."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Thank you…" he waited for a name to be supplied. He did not recognize her as being part of the government he had watched form on Rhasta nearly ten years ago now. Much had changed he thought. None of the faces looked familiar. Rhasta was primarily a human world and the expressions which gazed back at him were stony and cool.

"Kalia Gunter- I was First Minister Ista Calib's secretary for the last four years," Kalia introduced herself, shaking hands with the Master, her expression cool and calculating in Qui-Gon's first impression. "The deputy minister would be here to greet you himself but he was tied up in affairs in the Capitol Building," she informed him. "I was sent in his stead. Please follow, we have much to discuss."

The Jedi Master nodded smoothly. He scanned the Force gently as Kalia led the way out of the hanger and to the transportation awaiting them to take them to the Government Headquarters. He did not like the way the Force felt as they walked. There was an ominous air about the place that caused the Qui-Gon some concern.

"How has everything been since the earlier events?" Qui-Gon asked quietly as they sat in the transport which hovered a few feet above the ground as it sped through the streets. There were only two other aides with them, sitting primly on the other side of the small shuttle. He watched as the secretary's eyes shifted. She was hiding something he surmised. But what…

With a rush, the façade was dropped and the woman in front of him suddenly looked very frightened, unlike the cool, stern persona she had pulled off out on the hanger. "Master Jinn, it's terrible," she began, leaning forward so their conversation was more private. "The assassin got clean away and has murdered two other government officials. No one is safe in Headquarters."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Who else has been killed?" he asked.

"One of the foreign ministers," Kalia supplied the name, "and also one of the Deputy's body doubles. We think it was meant to be the Deputy Minister. There was a fourth attempted but she escaped- by the luck of the gods," the secretory whispered. "The whole government is in chaos."

This was worse than Qui-Gon had thought. "Secreatory Gunter, have you any leads on the assassin?"

Kalia paused, glancing at the two aides sharing the shuttle with them. "I believe I'm onto something- I have this-" she began, leaning in closer to Qui-Gon, holding out her holo board. Qui-Gon shifted slightly on his seat to look at the board. He caught a glimpse of blonde.

There was a sudden jolt and the whole transport shook. Qui-Gon stiffened, something was wrong. Kalia looked very pale. Without warning there was a tremendous bang from the front of the shuttle and the Jedi Master felt the floor beneath his feet tremble violently before everything was turned upside down and suddenly the floor became the ceiling.

The transport flipped, smashing into the ground and gouging out a large gash in the paved street as smoke billowed from the driver's section of the shuttle. Flames began to lick the outer hull as there was no stirring from within.

* * *

><p>A couple of light years away from Rhasta on the Galactic Core planet of Coruscant, at exactly the same moment in the Jedi Temple, a young Padawan woke up with a anguished scream, his eyes wide and frantic as he was wrenched cruelly from his nightmare, sweat dripping from his temples, his whole body quivering in terror and distress.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my- and we're back to the cliffhangers :P Sorry folks! Hope that was worth the wait- the fourth chapter will not take as long as it did to produce this one! <strong>

**Please review and make my day :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while- sorry for the delay in writing in this! Lost and Found is almost done and my muse has up and left me for this story- which is very sad as I was enjoying writing it! Sorry to keep you hanging with that rather mean cliffhanger!**

**Anyways- I've completed my first year at Uni- yay :D Wow- the year has literally flown and I don't know where it's gone. Exams are over- I passed (yay!)- did better than I thought and have the whole summer ahead (til October!) to just...write. And work- I'm a Lifeguard at my local pool! **

**So- enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Alone in the Dark<strong>

Vena jolted awake. Something was wrong, the Force was telling her urgently. Instantly aware of her surroundings, she sat up, eyes wide and quickly growing accustomed to the dark. She was in Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi's quarters, staying with Obi-Wan whilst his Master was away on a mission. The former Crèche Master frowned. She was very much used to waking up in the middle of the night if a child was distressed or she was needed, but nobody had called out to her and there were no crying children.

She sat still for a moment, senses on alert as her eyes took in the darkened living quarters, the shadowy sofas and the dim kitchen to her left. Nothing moved. To any normal person everything seemed perfectly fine. Then why was the Force nagging at her, whispering it anxieties?

Without warning, a pained cry rent the air. Not even needing to think, Vena was up, reaching for her lightsaber. That had definitely come from Obi-Wan's room; the Force was positively swirling in agitation. In another breath, Vena was through the bedroom door, lightsaber in her hand now, ready to face whatever was in the room.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan what's the matter?"

Obi-Wan was sitting bolt upright in his bed, sweat beading his temples and he gulped down air as though he had just completed a mad sprint. His hands twisted the bed sheets violently as his eyes displayed a horror and fear Vena rarely saw in a fourteen year old boy's eyes. A sweep of the room informed the master that there was no one else present; it was just Obi-Wan and herself. If there was nothing else...then...nightmares? Obi-Wan had been known to suffer from them as a younger child and Vena had often comforted him in the wake of one.

Slowly, she moved towards the bed. "Obi-Wan?" she called softly. It was as though he was back in her care in the crèche again. "Obi-Wan are you alright?"

Jerkily, Obi-Wan turned to look at Vena, his eyes out of focus so he seemed to look right through her. "You're not my Master," he surmised croakily after a moment. Why wasn't Master Qui-Gon there? He was _always _there to help him now. The confused Padawan tilted his head to the side, trying to look past Vena. Was he still coming? "Master?"

The hurt splashed across the young face squeezed Vena's heart tightly as she witnessed the raw emotion that bled into the Force. Hastily she pulled up mental shields around the room to keep the emotions contained- much as she had done in the crèche with upset children at night.

_Was it all a terrible dream?_ Obi-Wan thought. _If Qui-Gon isn't here...did he never take me as his padawan? Did I imagine it?_ The wild thought grabbed his confused and nightmare-shrouded mind in a vice like grip. No! No, that wasn't true- it couldn't be. He was padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn- Obi-Wan was sure of it.

"Where is Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan demanded of Vena, voice thick with emotion.

Vena almost frowned, but it was not unusual for one to wake up from a nightmare completely disorientated. "Your Master is on a mission Obi-Wan. You're still here in the Jedi Temple. Can you tell me who I am?" Vena gently reminded the boy, crouching down beside the bed, making sure to keep her voice low and calm in order to keep Obi-Wan from hyperventilating or becoming more agitated before she got to the bottom of the problem.

"Master Vena Kaa," Obi-Wan relaxed slightly in his bed, eyes becoming more aware as he calmed down.

Vena felt the Force beginning to calm down from its swirling maelstrom a few moments ago; though there was still great unease present. Obi-Wan suddenly stiffened in his bed, shaking his head, hands rising to clutch his hair in distress. "No, no, something's wrong," he muttered, more to himself than Vena.

"Obi-Wan?" Vena asked in concern. She looked at him carefully. Had Obi-Wan…seen something? A vision? It was not unknown for Jedi to have prophetic dreams but…Vena trailed off that line of thought, shaking her head. She was jumping to conclusions. "What did you see?"

"Master…" Obi-Wan whispered. "Explosion…transport…darkness…no, flames. Master Qui-Gon!" he tried to get up from the bed but Vena firmly kept him on the bed. "I have to go!" Obi-Wan struggled. His chest was growing tight as he struggled to breathe. He was not fully well yet and Vena did not want his health to suddenly lapse due to stress. Qui-Gon would have her head.

"Obi-Wan, calm down. Breathe," Vena instructed the frantic Padawan. "Obi-Wan Kenobi _listen_ to me," she injected more Force-suggestion into her voice, seeking to pacify the younger Jedi. "That's it," she soothed as Obi-Wan's ragged breathing became more even and controlled.

"Now Obi-Wan, now tell me what you saw," Vena said, once Obi-Wan was calm again.

"It was…fragments really," the younger Jedi exhaled slowly. "I could…sense my Master. Then there was an explosion and there were flames. I could hear screams. Then darkness, no sound…only a whirring and water dripping," Obi-Wan relayed his nightmare to the concerned looking former crèche master.

Vena pursed her lips. "Obi-Wan…do you often…have visions?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not really. I don't think so," he replied softly. "But this felt, it hurts…here," he laid a hand over his heart. "He's in trouble- I know it. I have to find him."

The older Jedi paused, looking at the imploring eyes that were gazing up at her. "Obi-Wan- it could just have been a bad dream," she began, quickly moving on as the padawan opposite her started to protest, shaking his head at her words. "But remember what your Master said- you can comm. him and talk to him if you need to."

Obi-Wan nodded quickly.

"Then let's do that," Vena suggested.

* * *

><p>"-er Jinn! Master Jinn!"<p>

A frantic voice was calling to him. Obi-Wan? The Master's mind immediately thought- was his Padawan in trouble? He struggled towards conscious, desperate to find the source of the problem. The voice was filled with terror...and had an unfamiliar accent.

The voice called again and Qui-Gon's mind caught up, it wasn't Obi-Wan- it was a female voice he realized, slightly bewildered.

There was a roaring sound all around him. Qui-Gon struggled to understand what was going on. What was that noise? He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as smoke and soot washed into his lungs. Coughing and choking on the smoke, the Jedi Master forced himself to focus. There was a fire, he could hear the crackling of it close by and the heat seared his back as he tried to move. Suppressing a groan as even the slightest of movements caused pain, he looked around.

"Master Jinn!" the voice was now relieved and he saw a young woman, lying at an odd angle beside him. He knew who she was- he was sure he had seen her before. Force his head and back hurt he thought ruefully as he struggled to comprehend what was happening.

Kalia Gunter- she was the First Minister's Secretory. Or had been. The memories were all flooding back. They were on a transport- heading towards the Government Headquarters on Rhasta- the leader of the government had been assassinated. There had been a brief warning from the Force and then the transport had jolted and suddenly the world was turning upside down. Qui-Gon remembered throwing himself forward to protect the secretary from harm. By his estimates he had been unconscious for about thirty seconds- a small impact to the head.

"Secretary Gunter," Qui-Gon croaked, trying to clear his throat of the smoke he was inhaling. "We have to get out of here."

Kalia nodded, her face ashen beneath the soot that covered her face. She seemed uninjured, thanks to the Jedi Master's quick and selfless thinking. "Master Jinn…they're all… dead!" she coughed, weakly pointing to the guards that had been sitting with them moments ago.

"There is nothing we can do," Qui-Gon said as gently as he could. The flames were spreading and the Force was positively shouting a warning. They had very little time before the fire engulfed the whole of the transport and they were cooked. Carefully, Qui-Gon pushed himself upwards, ducking as a piece of smoking debris fell from the ceiling. He would have to cut a way out of the wreckage.

Taking his lightsaber, Qui-Gon warned the Rhastan female to stand back as the emerald blade bit into the metal hull of the transport, slicing through the wall as the Master controlled the 'saber expertly, cutting a hole wide enough for them to escape out of as Kalia crouched behind him.

With a rush of fresh air that fed the oxygen starved people as well as the flames inside, Qui-Gon pushed the metal hard with his shoulder, forcing the circular metal piece he had cut to fall out. Grabbing the startled secretary, he pulled her out of the burning transport, leading her quickly away from it across the road. From a quick glance, there were lots of emergency vehicles around as Rhastan fire squads rushed in with water to try and battle the flames.

"Secretary Gunter!" a voice called.

Kalia turned and saw two officials hurrying towards her and the Jedi Master- their faces shocked as they approached.

"Are you alright Secretary?" the first asked, a short male, his eyes very wide as he took in the state of the two survivors and the flaming transport just behind them. "When we heard the news that your transport had been attacked?"

"It was an attack?" the Jedi Master demanded.

"The assassin?" Kalia's voice was more fearful as she looked at her two colleagues.

"We have no way of knowing- but your transport was thoroughly checked for any sort of tampering or sabotage before it left to pick you up. Nothing came up on the scanners," the second, another male, taller than his companion informed them. "We had surveillance cars following you but they saw nothing before your transport unexpectedly flipped. There are medics here to treat you," he began to usher the two survivors towards the healers.

"I'm perfectly-" Qui-Gon began to protest. He was not really injured- a small healing, meditative trance and he would be feeling better in no time. There really was no reason for any fuss.

"And Master Jinn there's an urgent long range comm. for you – it originates from Coruscant," the shorter male official stated, holding out a small communication device.

* * *

><p>Those words were enough to make the previously un-rattled Jedi Master, who had been perfectly calm throughout the fire incident, feel a dread rise up in his stomach. Had something happened? He accepted the device as he and Kalia were guided towards the medics.<p>

Activating the device, Qui-Gon waited for a few moments before a fuzzy blue image appeared in the centre. He would recognize that face anywhere as the young, boyish figure of his Padawan appeared before him, dressed in his nightclothes, a robe draped around his shoulders.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon felt numerous questions all arise in his mind- each clamouring to be asked as he worried over what the problem was. Was it serious- had something happened in the Temple? What was going on?

"_Master- are you alright?"_ the Padawan asked immediately, voice crackling with the distance between Coruscant and Rhasta. "_I- I…you…"_ he broke off not knowing what to say. Qui-Gon could see how the boy's eyes were checking every inch of him- as if looking for an injury…

"Obi-Wan- I'm fine," he began to say before being cut off by the hologram.

The Padawan shook his head_. "But I- I saw…" _Obi-Wan's voice was muffled, as if he had been…crying?

"Obi-Wan what's wrong?" Qui-Gon demanded. Obi-Wan was contacting him to see if something was wrong but there was something definitely up with his apprentice and the lead weight in the Jedi Master's stomach increased.

"_Just tell me you're…alright Master,"_ Obi-Wan said. "_I _need _to know."_

Qui-Gon could tell that his padawan was stressed as the boy moved restlessly, eyes wide, hair at all angles. He moved quickly to reassure the boy. "I am fine Obi-Wan. There was an accident but I'm not injured," Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan gently, watching as his Padawan's face relaxed slightly in relief. That was what his Padawan had been worried about? But how had the boy known? He was all the way here on Rhasta and could it be coincidence that immediately after his life was in danger, Obi-Wan contacted him to check if he was alright?

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. "_What sort of 'accident' Master? Are you sure you're not injured? I'm not there to see if you are hiding anything,_" the boy warned, a little bit of life entering his tone.

"Our transport…broke down," Qui-Gon said vaguely. There was no need to unnecessarily worry the boy. He knew his Padawan's stubbornness. The moment he found out what had really happened there would be nothing that could stop Obi-Wan from boarding the next transport from Coruscant to Rhasta. Qui-Gon knew that if the situation was reversed- which thankfully it wasn't- he would do exactly the same.

"_Broke down?" _Now the boy sounded sceptical.

"Are you alright Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon checked, raising an eyebrow at his Padawan's apparel. "You are in your nightclothes- surely it is the middle of the night…" the Master trailed off as he began to connect the dots. A frantic communication in the middle of the night, his Padawan looking worried and agitated… "You had a nightmare didn't you Padawan." It was not a question.

Obi-Wan's blue image wavered as some random interference passed through. "_N-no…" _he tried to defend himself. "_I'm ok Master- everything's fine here," _he tried to offer a smile to the Master, who saw right through the boy's pretence.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon warned his Padawan as the younger Jedi shifted as sheepishly as a holo-image could. Qui-Gon could feel the tendrils of guilt rising up. He had not been there for his Padawan. Obi-Wan had been alone to deal with his nightmares- this one seemingly centring around his Master. Qui-Gon paused. Had Obi-Wan _seen _what had happened? "Obi-Wan what did you see?" he asked.

"_A transport…then fire…" _the youthful voice shivered. "_Explosions, noise, death…" _

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan's eyes slid shut as he remembered the terrors of the nightmare and frowned at the light years separating them. He had promised to be there for the boy…but where was he when his Padawan had needed him?

"_Master- it's not your fault," _Obi-Wan spoke up, reaching forward as if he could touch his Master and then realizing where he was. _"You are doing your duty- which is more important. Please – don't…don't worry about me. Think about the mission and stay safe."_

"Wise words young Padawan," Qui-Gon tried to make the situation more light hearted. "I will endeavour to follow your advice. As long as you can follow your own?"

"_Of course Master. Though there's nothing in the Temple that will hurt me- now you have taken your cooking skills away with you," _the apprentice teased back.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Insolent boy," he smiled, glad that the tension was gone. "Obi-Wan I must attend to things here," he said ruefully.

Obi-Wan nodded. _"I understand. May the Force be with you Master."_

"And with you Padawan," Qui-Gon said. "If you need anything else- you can call later. Sleep well my Padawan," he nodded, watching as Obi-Wan tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn. It was the middle of the night on Coruscant after all.

"_See you…later…" _Obi-Wan yawned again before his blue image wavered and then disappeared back in to the communication device the Jedi Master was holding. Everything now seemed quiet as his Padawan's image and voice vanished and a strange feeling of loneliness arose in Qui-Gon. He had not felt that in a long while. He had not whilst Obi-Wan had been his Padawan for the last year. Mentally he shook himself. He had been a solo Master for years before _him _and before meeting Obi-Wan. He could handle this.

_Admit it Jinn_, he thought to himself. _You miss the boy. _Great- he was going soft.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright Obi-Wan?" Vena's voice broke through Obi-Wan's musings as he watched the now empty communication device he had placed on the table in the kitchen area of his quarters.<p>

Obi-Wan looked up and saw the former crèche master walking towards him from the living area, having stayed a respectful way away from the communication between master and padawan, but close enough to offer any assistance should it have been asked for. "Yes Master Vena," Obi-Wan said gratefully.

"Your master?" Vena asked.

"There was…an incident. But he is fine," Obi-Wan said with a small smile. "I think…I'll go back to bed," he announced.

Vena nodded. "Of course. I hope your dreams are more pleasant this time Obi-Wan," she matched his smile. "Sleep well young padawan." She sincerely hoped that the boy's sleep would be untroubled this time. The young boy did not need such disturbances when trying to recover from a nasty illness.

* * *

><p><strong> Well- no major cliffhanger there to be mean to you guys with :P But the angst is still to come and there shall be plenty of cliffhangers! *evil laugh* Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long! <strong>

**Hope you liked- please review :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	5. Chapter 5

***Peers out around a corner* Sorry I've been so long in updating! *Feels reaaaaally bad* My muse literally packed up and left- which is very sad. I tried tempting her back with everything- chocolate, sweets, Ben and Jerry's ice cream...nothing. Then suddenly I have my favourite curry and bam! I write this chapter. Isn't that wierd. Oh well- I'm not complaining!**

**Job hunting has literally taken up my summer- it's so frustrating and annoying. Almost as much as not being able to write a single line without deleting it a hundred times :/**

**But I'm sorry for leaving this hanging for soooo long- it really wasn't my intention. But I'm finally back on track- I know where (more or less) I want this story to go and I'm not leaving it for so long again! Promise!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- A Stab in the Dark<strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn could not arrive more quickly for one restless Jedi padawan, lying on top of the covers on his bed, unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the images of the previous night's horrors came slamming back into the forefront of his mind, making his body tense with dread. Explosions, flaming fragments of metal shooting into the sky, billowing black smoke, sirens and the screams of innocent passers-by caught up in the carnage, death and destruction…<p>

_No! _

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open again from his brief doze. He had managed longer this time, snatching half an hour in sleep. He was wide awake again, his body as taut as a bow string. No…it was alright, he was in the Temple, perfectly safe. Releasing a sigh of relief, Obi-Wan scrubbed a hand through his hair wearily. The dream had been so real. It was as though he could feel the flames heating his face, smell the acrid smoke as it burnt his lungs…

Qui-Gon. His Master- he was fine too. He had managed to communicate with him, several hours ago now. But he had seen Qui-Gon with his own eyes, heard his Master's voice with his own ears. His Master was _fine_. He was alive.

It would also do him no good to focus on the anxieties of his nightmares, Obi-Wan knew. As his Master would say _"Keep your concentration here and now- where it belongs Obi-Wan." _With that advice in mind, Obi-Wan decided it was time to rise.

* * *

><p>"Ah Obi-Wan Kenobi, my favourite patient," Master Healer Y'Chiryō smiled as Obi-Wan entered the Healers' Wing for a routine – and what the padawan hoped would be his final – check-up since contracting Dentari Flu. The Mirialan Healer guided the young Jedi to sit on the edge of the bed whilst he began to check over Obi-Wan's vitals.<p>

"You've been taking the medicine then?" Y'Chiryō glanced at one of his monitors currently taking the padawan's blood pressure.

Obi-Wan nodded. He had known the Master Healer for a while now and the Mirialan also happened to be one of Qui-Gon's good friends at the Temple. He was easy to get along with, had a sometimes mischievous sense of humour and Obi-Wan had grown to like the healer too.

Y'Chiryō paused for a moment, carefully watching his patient's face. "Obi-Wan is there something wrong? You're…unusually quiet today," he observed. "And you're sugar levels are down. Are you sure you are eating properly?"

Obi-Wan blinked. In health terms, it was almost impossible to hide anything from this healer. "I'm fine Master Y'Chiryō. I'm just-"

"Tired," Healer Y'Chiryō finished for him, a knowing look in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow. "Either you have been pushing yourself too hard or you have not been sleeping sufficiently. Both of which are not recommended for you to fully recover."

The Padawan felt uncomfortable as the healer easily picked out the truth. "I will be alright," he assured the healer. "I did not have time to eat this morning before I left to come here."

Y'Chiryō snorted. "I've heard that one before. I'll bet your Master wouldn't have let you leave without eating. But then again- I've heard the excuse from him before as well," he watched as the padawan's eyes lit up at the mention of Qui-Gon. It wasn't often the boy got to hear tales of his master's youth so the healer decided to indulge him. "We must have been…nearly thirteen?" he pondered to himself. "Yes, we were. I forget which class we were in the middle of but Qui-Gon was definitely sick. Had been the night before but there was no stopping him." The healer smirked. "No matter how much we tried to persuade him. We had a big test coming up- Qui wasn't going to let that one go."

"That sounds like my Master," Obi-Wan's lips twitched into a smile.

Y'Chiryō nodded, the tattoos on his cheek bones crinkling as he returned the smile. "Well obviously, being as stubborn as he was- and _still_ is- he wasn't going to accept help from his friends. He kept on going- mindless of the damage he was causing his body. Until…" the healer broke off.

"Until? Until what?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"He fainted in front of quite a few members of the Jedi Council and senators who were walking through the Temple at that moment. Simply collapsed to the floor unconscious- just like a puppet does when its strings are cut." Y'Chiryō laughed. "I told him he should be at the healers. I'm usually right about those sorts of things. Turned out he had some sort of flu that was going around at the time."

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide. "Master Qui-Gon did that?"

"Nearly crushed poor Master Yoda," Y'Chiryō watched as the padawan's eyes widened again, this time in mirth. "And by the way- I think your system has successfully fought off the last clutches of the virus you had."

"Thank the Force," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Indeed. I believe your master will be most relieved," Y'Chiryō unhooked the padawan from the monitors. "I'm still prescribing you take things slowly. Your body was under a lot of stress and it needs time to heal properly. So take it easy in 'saber class alright? Then you can go back to gallivanting around the galaxy with your Master."

"Yes Master Y'Chiryō," Obi-Wan replied obediently. He had learnt quickly that it was best to accept what the Master Healer and his own Master ordered him to do when it came to his health. Qui-Gon would quite happily ground him for a week if it meant he would rest.

"If you feel at all unwell-"

"I'll come back to the healers," Obi-Wan answered, his face perfectly blank.

Y'Chiryō dark blues eyes sparkled with humour. "I'm sure you will. Pass on my hello to Master Kaa and to Qui-Gon when you next see him."

Assuring the kind master that he would, Obi-Wan left the healers' wing, hoping that he would not have to return there for a good while to come. Not that he didn't like Y'Chiryō but he was _always _in the healers' wing, for anything from a bruise- if Qui-Gon had his way- to the flu he had finally shaken off.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed relatively normally for Obi-Wan. He attended his classes and spent lunch time with his friends in the canteen, eating more than he had thought he might. Reeft had looked a bit forlorn as Obi-Wan had polished off the remainder of his meal quite quickly.<p>

Shooting his friend an apologetic look, Obi-Wan slid Reeft a piece of fruit he had collected.

"You look like you've got your appetite back," Bant said approvingly from across the table where she was sitting opposite him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I've been given the all clear by the healers- I need to start building my strength up again. Over the course of his illness he had been unable to train and knew that his technique and saber skills would diminish rapidly without constant and dedicated training.

"Mind you don't push yourself too hard," Bant warned, sounding remarkably like his master when she said that.

The padawan in question rolled his eyes, fiddling with his braid as he did so. "I'm fine Bant. Honestly. I'll take it easy- promise. But I need to keep training. My Master's mission…" he trailed off.

Bant leant in, looking concerned as her silver eyes blinked. "What? Is there something wrong?"

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. "I don't know. It's just a feeling. I think he's in danger- and I'm stuck here being completely useless. If I could get out there and help him-"

"I'm sure your Master would send you right back here," Bant interjected gently. "He wants you to recover properly Obi. Rushing ahead could hurt you and inadvertently your Master. Have patience," she advised. "Qui-Gon will be able to handle it."

Obi-Wan leant back in his chair. Handle it. Yes- Qui-Gon would handle it. What if he found it easier by himself than if he had taken Obi-Wan along too? The thought made a lead weight drop in his stomach. What if Qui-Gon realised he'd made some sort of mistake in taking Obi-Wan as his apprentice? Qui-Gon had been a top diplomat and negotiator with a string of successful missions. Now with a padawan…was Obi-Wan holding him back?

Bant frowned as she watched her friend sink into his thoughts. She knew him well enough to know that whatever he was thinking it was not good. His brows had drawn together and his cheeks looked rather pinched. She had seen that expression when they were younger and growing up together- when something had upset Obi-Wan.

"Obi? What's wrong? Something's bothering you- I can tell," she tried coaxingly to draw him out of his shell. "Obi?"

Obi-Wan looked up, his blue eyes clearing as he pulled out of his reverie. "I'm fine Bant," he answered.

Bant rolled her eyes. That seemed like a parrot phrase from her friend now. However, she decided not to push it. "Alright- if you say so. How about tonight you come over and we can make a start on the Galactic History project we've been set?"

Looking slightly more enthused, Obi-Wan nodded. "Do you want to come over instead? Master Kaa is staying round- I'm sure she would like to see you," he offered.

Bant smiled, remembering their old Crèche Master. "That sounds great. I'll bring over something to eat. I'll see you later then," she added as she rose, gathering her bag as they agreed on a time to meet. Obi-Wan waved as she left, leaving only himself and Reeft sitting at their table. Reeft had just finished the mountain of fruit he had gathered for himself.

* * *

><p>Master Mace Windu strode through the Jedi Temple, making his way back to his quarters after a long and particularly tiring Council meeting which had begun almost seven hours ago. It was now approaching evening, the sun had been setting in a glorious burst of colour behind the Jedi Temple spires and he was looking forward to something to eat and some calming meditation. He rounded a corner, several younger initiates skittering out of his way as he passed, their faces full of awe as they felt his Force presence. The master shepherding them along back to the crèche bowed in respect and continued ushering her charges along.<p>

Vaguely recognizing the master, Mace nodded back and continued on his way. He was about to enter a turbo lift when he felt something ripple through the Force. Pausing at the unexpected and unusual feeling, Mace frowned, trying to pinpoint the disturbance.

Then he heard a voice, easily amplified by the Force and his own sharp hearing.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan what's wrong? Obi!"

Mace only knew of one Jedi called Obi-Wan in the Temple and if he was right then this boy's absent Master would want him to make sure that he was alright. Swivelling around and retracing his footsteps he quickened his pace and turned down another corridor. There, near the middle were two figures. One was slumped against the wall, seated on the floor, legs at odd angles, head leaning forward. The other was upright and crouched at the side, looking over the collapsed padawan with undisguised concern and worry.

"What's going on here?" Mace demanded as he stepped forward. Indeed he recognized his friend's padawan, the one on the floor, face white as Hoth snow. "What happened to him?"

A Mon Calamari turned to look up at him in surprise, her large silver eyes blinking. "Master Windu!" she replied in surprise as she recognized the Council Member. "I don't know! We were just walking along and Obi-Wan suddenly complained of a headache. He suddenly collapsed a few seconds ago- he's unconscious and I can't wake him up." She looked anxious and her emotions crackled through the Force.

"Centre yourself Padawan," Mace instructed firmly as he reached for his comm. link, connecting quickly to the Healer's Wing. "This is Master Windu- I need a healer immediately- I have an unconscious, unresponsive padawan who collapsed a few moments ago. Yes he is breathing." The Master concentrated for a moment. "His Force presence is scattered." There was something seriously wrong Mace realised. He quickly relayed their whereabouts and the healer on duty informed him someone would be there momentarily.

"Is it the Dentari Flu?" Mace asked as he crouched down beside the salmon coloured padawan, checking on Obi-Wan. He remembered the evening he had spent in Qui-Gon's quarters before it turned out that the padawan had somehow become violently ill.

"Obi said he had recovered from it," Bant replied, more in control of her emotions. She took a deep breath. "It sounded as though…he was in pain," she admitted.

Mace frowned. "Did he say anything?"

"Qui-Gon," the Mon Calamari supplied.

"Master Windu!" a voice called from the other end of the corridor. Mace turned his head and saw two healers hurrying towards them. One quickly knelt down beside the stricken body of Obi-Wan. Immediately, he reached out, placing a hand on the padawan's head, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Something's wrong. I can't say what at the moment- but his vitals are going crazy. It's like he's in shock," the Healer said, looking perplexed as she pulled herself out of the light Force link she had created to ascertain what was wrong. "I need to move him to the Healer's Wing now."

Mace nodded and rose smoothly; Bant drawing back as well as the other healer produced an anti-grav stretcher. Carefully, the female healer, helped by Mace, raised Obi-Wan, using the Force to keep him as still as possible and placed him on the stretcher.

"What about his Master?" Bant asked as they began to hurry back along the corridor towards the Healers Wing, Obi-Wan lying pale face and utterly still on the stretcher.

Mace did not pause as they strode quickly along. "I will contact Master Jinn as soon as we know more. Padawan…"

"Eerin," Bant replied.

"Padawan Eerin, can you return to Padawan Kenobi's quarters and alert Master Kaa on what is happening," Mace instructed. The Mon Calamari nodded quickly and took off along the next passage as they came to a juncture, fairly flying through the empty hallway towards her friend's quarters.

They arrived in the Healers Wing in good time, manoeuvring the stretcher into one of the empty rooms. Mace waited outside as the healers began to hook the unconscious padawan up to various machines, monitoring his heart rate and other stats as they began to examine him. He could only hope that nothing was seriously wrong. Qui-Gon would not be happy at all if he came back to an extremely ill padawan.

"Mace?" A familiar voice queried.

Mace turned as soon an olive green Jedi moving easily towards him across, tattoos standing out on the back of his hands and his cheeks. "Y'Chiryō- aren't you ever off duty?" he asked as the Master Healer approached.

The Mirilan raised an eyebrow. "Obviously not. Now, what can I do for you my friend?" he asked. They too had grown up together with Qui-Gon.

"Not me, for Padawan Kenobi," Mace corrected him. He watched as the Healer frowned in concern.

"Obi-Wan? What happened?" he demanded.

"We just brought him in- he collapsed in the hallway a few minutes ago," Mace explained.

"Sithspit," the Master Healer swore as he step-sided the Councillor and into Obi-Wan's room, Mace on his heels. The healers scattered in front of their leader and Y'Chiryō bent to examine the prone body of the padawan for himself, glancing over the screen of the boy's stats with worried eyes.

"Y'Chiryō," Mace urged. "What's wrong? Is it serious?"

The Master Healer beckoned another healer forward and took a piece of equipment from her before injecting it into the padawan's arm. He studied the monitor readouts carefully before frowning. "Another one!" he demanded of the healer.

Still nothing. Mace frowned in concern. He removed his communicator, ready to call his friend, stuck on another planet whilst his padawan lay almost deathly white in the Healers Wing.

After a moment, the Mirilan healer straightened up, his olive skin greying in concern. "He's in a coma Mace," he replied heavily. "And I have no idea why. His vitals are dropping as we speak- and I just can't explain it."

Mace's brows drew together. "What are you saying?"

"Multiple organ failure in under three hours the way his body is going," Y'Chiryō's voice was tight. "I can find no underlying course - he's healthy! But this is still happening!"

The dark skinned master blinked. That did not mean what he thought it did…

"What's going on?"

Another Jedi Master had entered the Healers Wing and been quickly directed to Obi-Wan's room. It was Master Vena Kaa, her braids clinking as she spotted the unconscious Obi-Wan lying on a bed, surrounded by healers, Mace Windu and various monitors.

"Master Kaa," Mace Windu greeted the former Crèche Master. It seemed the Mon Calamari had succeeded in reaching Kenobi's quarters in quick time seeing as his temporary guardian had already arrived in the Healers Wing.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Vena asked in shock, having overheard Y'Chiryō's last few words, moving to stand beside her charge. "What happened? Was he attacked? Was it…_him_?"

The Master Healer's lips thinned in a grimace. "It appears he apparently fell unconscious. I've injected various stimulants to try and revive him but nothing. We should be thankful he still has a pulse, albeit it's much lower than I would like," Y'Chiryō frowned. "And no- there's been no sign at the Temple of him."

Mace nodded. "We've kept a tight lock on security. We would know. And I'm going to contact Qui-Gon. He should know." He was not looking forward to this call.

Ten minutes later, Mace re-entered Obi-Wan's room. Vena looked up from where she was sitting at the padawan's bedside. "Well? How did he take it?" She suddenly noticed the frown on her fellow master's face. "What is it?"

"I could not get through to him," Mace revealed. "The call was taken by a Secretary Gunter. She is the one who Qui-Gon is liaising with to find the killer. She said she has not spoken to him in almost seven hours."

Y'Chiryō straightened up. "He's missing?" he demanded.

Mace frowned darkly. "I believe that is what she meant. Though I felt no malice through the Force from her."

"This cannot be a coincidence. Obi-Wan falling into a coma and Qui-Gon now missing," Vena spoke up. "There must be a link."

"In grave danger both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are," a gravelly voice spoke up from the doorway. "Dark trails there are ahead for this Master and Padawan." Yoda stepped into the room, leaning heavily on his stick, his ears lowering in unease.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Serious stuff. Poor Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan...what's going on? I hope that wasn't too bit-y - it felt a little that way when I was writing it. I hope it's what you have been waiting for : and that you enjoyed it! **

**Next chapter will be up asap- I feel so bad for keeping you guys waiting (so patiently!) for so long! **

**Dare I ask for reviews? :O**

**Thanks for reading!**

**AldabaranFox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello- told you it wouldn't take as long! Aren't you relieved? I have the next three or four chapters planned in detail ready to be written- so this was actually rather easy and quick to write. Not like the other chapter which took months! We won't talk about that...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter though :D Love you all- you showed you care even though I made you wait :D Love love love! Thanks for all your comments and support!**

**Just a quick warning- this chapter is dark- not explicit or anything but yeah. Not really for the very faint hearted. It isn't that bad- but just in case :) **

**Aside from that...hope you like it...if that's the right word. Sorry it's rather short but it was a good place to stop. Or maybe bad- as you'll see. Seriously- no more spoilers AldabaranFox! Just go read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars universe :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Alone in the Dark<strong>

Pain. That was the first thing he felt and the only thing that mattered. It coursed through his veins, through his entire body until his muscles trembled in silent agony. He could not block it out, could not even cry out against it, as it hurt too much to make a sound; it hurt too much to even think about what was happening. The terrible sensation of nausea bubbled in his stomach and he involuntarily tensed, increasing the pain. No, no more pain…

Finally, a low moan escaped his lips and he felt consciousness beckoning him towards alertness. No, he did not want to go there. It hurt there. Being blissfully unaware of the pain was a much better option he decided. Much better than being awake and hurting all over. However, he had no respite and felt his eyelids flutter, gradually, painstakingly slowly opening.

He may as well not have opened his eyes. It was as black with his eyes open, as it was with them shut. He double checked to make sure. All the pain was making brain processes take several times as long as he thought they normally should and the blackness disorientated him further.

Where was he? Why was he here? Why did he hurt so much?

Slowly, his senses began to flicker back to life and feed titbits of information to his overtaxed brain. He was cold. Very cold, that was certainly one of the strongest feelings coming through. He shivered as his brain caught up, whole body shuddering painfully as the cold began to seep in. The clamouring sensation of pain had kept it at bay for a while. As his body shook, he felt his arms move. Vaguely, he was aware that he was standing in an upright position but his arms were not by his sides. They were above him, in the air.

Why were they in the air?

Hesitating for a moment, he then tried to pull them down. Sharp, instant pain shot through every nerve in his arms, coursing down to his torso and making him seize up in pain, clench his fists and squeeze his eyes shut against it. Why wouldn't it go away? He could not bring his arms down. Were they stuck? Slowly, much more cautiously, he rotated his wrists. There was something around them, something metal-like and cold against his skin. They chaffed too, so he immediately stopped the motion. There was no sense in inflicting more pain on himself.

He was in trouble. That was a much as his beleaguered brain could tell him at the moment. Something was most definitely not right here. It was dark, he was cold, in pain and his arms were in…what was the word…chains. His brain was also working very slowly, it took an age for him to understand anything, to process the smallest, simplest bit of information.

He was thirsty.

It had taken him a long time to realise that. His lips were cracked and mouth dry as he tried to lick his lips, find any moisture to cool his ragged throat. He was thirsty and he wanted- no needed water. His head swam sickeningly for a moment, even in the dark he felt dizzy. The nausea was coming back- even more strongly than before.

Sleep. He needed to sleep. Escape the cruel pain that taunted and controlled him. Why could he not control the pain? There was something, right at the back of his mind…but no…he couldn't quite…

Unconsciousness claimed him, for once mercifully taking him away from the agony and into a far away, dreamless state.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke again, things were immediately clearer. His head did not feel as hazy or foggy as it had done the last time- making it impossible to think. Immediately, information began to flood his senses. He was still cold, still thirsty and still in pain. It did not look as though very much had changed in his situation.<p>

Carefully, he began to open his eyes, remembering the darkness that had been outward and inward the last time he had done so. To his surprise, and his pupils' horror, there was definitely light- though not particularly bright it was definitely there. Even the smallest amount of light reduced them to slivers of black in his eyes, as they began to water.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is the light too much for you?" a voice asked.

A voice. This was also new like the light. Who was speaking to him?

Slowly, his eyes opened again, once he had regained a little control. From what he could make out through squinted eyes, he was in a square room. There was a door opposite him and it had a small light above it, a glow bar attached to the wall, allowing a small amount of yellowy light to infiltrate the room.

Where was the speaker?

"I'm here," the voice said again, from his side. Slowly, he turned his head and saw someone take a step towards him. He was human, or as much a human as he could make out at a glance. He was tall and willowy, with blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and was clipped neatly back. But his eyes. The human's eyes were black and full of a look that he did not like in the slightest. If anything, it promised more pain.

"I have to thank you Qui-Gon," the human said, rather pleasantly. "Your latest mission- to Sytenar? Do you remember? You found those extraordinarily interesting Force-blocking rocks? The planet was rich in it! I have found the rocks to be very useful indeed."

Qui-Gon. That was his name. The other minor details were slowly falling into place. Qui-Gon Jinn. Jedi. Coruscant. Rhasta. Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan! Where was he? Was he here? No…no, Obi-Wan was on Coruscant. He was safe. He let the relief flood through him.

"You are relieved? About what?" the blonde man demanded. His eyes lit up and one side of his lips twitched in a smirk. "You don't understand do you? Well- those rocks, which I have spent the last few months researching, actually form a part of your manacles holding you in place. You've been in skin to skin contact with them- no wonder you can't feel the Force or even use any of your powers. Poor Qui-Gon. You've been stripped of the very thing you hold dear."

Qui-Gon managed to tilt his head backwards to look up at the chains holding his wrists above his head. He then looked back at the man in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a rasping noise, reminding him that his throat was most definitely raw and unable to allow him to speak.

The blonde man laughed-an evil, cruel sound that made the hairs on the back of Qui-Gon's neck stand up. "I guess that happens- when you scream like that, your throat might be a bit sore."

"I…k-know…you," Qui-Gon managed to force out, despite the pain, his sentence slow and voice low. "You…are…"

"I'll save you the effort," the man sneered, obviously too impatient to let Qui-Gon finish. "Yes, Master Sony-Da, of the Jedi Temple, Coruscant. Or perhaps, formerly of the Jedi Temple. I had been, until you got in the way!" he spat at the confused Jedi Master in chains before him.

* * *

><p>Sony-Da. It really was him, Qui-Gon realised. The same, tall, blonde man he remembered from the Temple. The Jedi who had gone to prison for nearly killing a Jedi initiate. Obi-Wan. The man who been sent to prison for his crime, but was somehow here despite having <em>not<em> been released.

"Of course I escaped Qui-Gon. You knew that I had escaped. Isn't that why you left your precious apprentice back in the safety of Coruscant, surrounded by Jedi such as Master Yoda?"

"Let…me…go," Qui-Gon demanded. He knew it would be fruitless, probably just amuse this crazed former-Jedi. Using every possible ounce of strength he had, he focused, tried to feel for the Force. As he did so, it illusively slid away from him, the comforting warmth he was used to feeling, muted and dim, so distant he could not reach it no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh no Qui-Gon. Weren't you listening about those Force supressing rocks I was telling you about?" Sony-Da chided. "You can't feel the Force. You couldn't feel the Force right now if it hit you across the face! And of course I'm not going to let you go. I have far too much planned just to let you go. Now, where were we…oh yes- your apprentice, dear, young Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Leave him…alone."

Sony-Da considered the bound Jedi Master before him. "Now, now Qui-Gon. You know how it is, what affects the Master, affects the Padawan too. And in your case… I don't think Obi-Wan is feeling particularly well at all at the moment."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. No…this wasn't happening.

"You were injected with a potent drug Qui-Gon Jinn. One that paralyzed your whole body, as various important parts such as your liver, heart, lungs began to slowly shut down. It was painful, very painful as the toxin spread through your blood. But you did not beg. Not once. Not once. Until you found out…"

Qui-Gon felt his heartbeat begin to rapidly increase. There was more than something wrong here with him. He was beginning to think this stretched far beyond what was happening to him.

"Yes, that's right. You found out, what happens to you, happens to him. Another thing I've been researching recently. Too complicated for now- you're not in the right state of mind to comprehend but I'll simplify. As the drug moved through your system, it also invaded your mind. And found your bond. The bond you share with _Obi-Wan,_" he hissed. "And so it spread down your bond- with a little encouragement of course. I had to magnify the bond- using some of my Force power. So it infected him. Would do exactly the same thing to him as it was to you. Of course, then, you started to beg. But not for your life- his. For _his _life. As though you did not matter but you couldn't stand for him to die. Once I was sure that Obi-Wan had contracted the drug- I simply shut off your Force link. The manacles," he pointed to them. "Shut you off from the Force and your bond."

"NO!" the vehement protest burst free from Qui-Gon before he could stop it. The pain, this was much worse. The bodily pain did not even compare to this. The fact that his Padawan had suffered, had felt such pain, made his heart contract in agony. Obi-Wan had done nothing to warrant this- he had left him on Coruscant to keep him safe…to keep him alive…no…

"Without your stoic Jedi mask you are so much easier to read Qui-Gon," Sony-Da smirked. "It makes this so much better."

"I don't…believe…"

Sony-Da shrugged. "They say seeing is believing. So you shall see." He snapped his fingers and a droid that had been stationary in the corner began to roll forward. It carried a holo screen in front of his. With a flick of the Force, Sony-Da activated the screen. "A droid in the hallway at the time picked up everything. And here we are- a hallway quite near you quarters…"

Qui-Gon's eyes were drawn to the screen. He picked out the time stamp and date in the bottom corner. The corridor was quiet for a moment before he heard faint voices picked up by the droid.

"…_and afterwards we can catch up on that latest holo-movie that came out," _a female voice said as two figures rounded the corner and started walking towards the camera.

"_Master Vena will check to see if we've done the work," _a male voice that was instantly familiar to Qui-Gon, shot back teasingly.

The camera zoomed in and Qui-Gon recognized the two figures. One was a female Mon Calamari, dressed in Jedi robes, holding a bunch of data pads and books to her chest as she smiled and laughed at her friend's teasing comment. His eyes then flicked to her human male friend. It was Obi-Wan, right down to the braid that hung down by his shoulder. Qui-Gon almost shut his eyes, to block out whatever might happen next, but he found he could not.

The two continued walking, until suddenly, Obi-Wan stopped.

Qui-Gon shook his head as he watched his padawan freeze in his tracks. _No…please…no! _

"_Obi-Wan?" _Bant had paused, looking back to see why her friend was not by her side. Seeing him a little way behind her, she turned back to walk over to him. "_Obi-Wan? What is it? Have you forgotten something? Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan what's wrong?" _she waited.

Obi-Wan's body suddenly stiffened, his face rapidly paling as the briefest expression of pain flitted across his face. Without warning, his body collapsed to the ground in one movement, as though he were a puppet and his strings had been cut.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon managed to say, his voice cracking, in pain and fear as he watched the video.

"_Obi!" _Bant cried, falling to her knees, books and pads forgotten as she frantically tried to help her friend and find out what had made him collapse. A few moments later and another figure, taller this time, came round the corner, approaching the two padawans.

"_What's going on here?" _It was Master Mace Windu, Qui-Gon realised absentmindedly, his whole being focused on the unresponsive body of his padawan, willing him silently to wake up, show him that the boy was alright, he wasn't dying…The rest of the tape was a blur to the Jedi Master. He watched as healers arrived, gently picking up Obi-Wan and disappearing, Mace walking by the holo stretcher, Bant disappearing in the other direction…

Sony-Da switched off the holo-screen. "There you have it," he announced. "The last living moments of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon shook his head, as much as he could without the pain skyrocketing. "No…I'm…alive. I survived…he should…live…"

It was Sony-Da's turn to shake his head. "Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon. I gave you the _antidote. _That is why you survived."

Qui-Gon felt as though he had been punched in the stomach as all the air was torn from him and he found himself unable to breathe. _No…this isn't happening! Obi-Wan! Padawan!_

Sony-Da continued, mindless of the emotional pain he was inflicting, much greater than the physical pain. "Unfortunately, I administered it after I had closed the bond between you and Obi-Wan. This video was recorded yesterday night. I have it confirmed from a medical droid- Obi-Wan died…what…almost five hours ago now, as it took his body three hours to completely shut down. In complete agony. There was nothing the healers could do. Not even the Master Healer…I forget his name. They had to watch as Obi-Wan _died. _And all the while, his Master was off on some other planet- unaware they thought- of his Padawan's plight. How callous. How hard hearted that the Master was unreachable as his Padawan died."

And with that, Sony-Da left the broken Jedi Master to his own agonising, grief ridden thoughts, alone in the dark again as the blonde, twisted, fallen former-Jedi left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry- very sad :( Poor Qui-Gon. Now what is he to do? Sony-Da was chilling- he scared me when I was writing it! *Shivers* Hopefully you weren't too disturbedcreeped out. Hopefully it wasn't too dark :/**

**Any mistakes are my own :P Thanks to peanutmeg for spotting one in the last chapter hehe- I'll go fix that at some point :D **

**Next chapter will be up hopefully near the end of the week or beginning of next as going to be very busy with new job! Yay! **

**Thank you for reading- please review and say what you thought?**

**AldabaranFox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again my apologies for the late update! Work has been very hectic as well as trying to sort everything out for the return to Uni this week. Where has the summer gone? Not that I can say much for the weather. Oh wells.**

**Anyway- seeing as it's an important day I'm updating on (may be a birthday...) I thought I would give something back by updating and giving you chapter 7. Finally you may say lol. This was still hard to write even though I'd planned it and it looked pretty simple on paper. **

**But- read and enjoy :D The usual disclaimers apply still...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Voice of Nightmares<strong>

Something was beeping softly beside him. It was like a lifeline, dragging him back to consciousness, the steady, rhythmic pulses guiding him back towards the light. It was as though he was rising up through dark, murky water, unable to see, unable to breathe until he broke through the surface…

However, the surface was deceptively far away even as he strained to reach it. He began to panic as the blood roared in his ears; he still could not breathe even as he struggled to. Pain ripped through his mind and his body felt like it was on fire. Then there were voices, everywhere, all around him, suddenly breaking out above him, chattering too quickly for him to make any sense of words or meaning. It felt as though his body was convulsing, shaking so violently he could almost feel his teeth rattling in his head. The beeps were quickening, shrill now and urgent.

_Please…would it only just STOP!_

There was a soft hiss and a momentary sting at the back of his neck and he managed to exhale slowly, then draw in a wonderful lungful of oxygen as his body sank back down, tremors easing until he was still. Something mercifully cool was placed on his forehead, easing the terror coursing through his system.

"Sleep," a voice he now understood commanded softly.

Unable to resist and too tired even to try, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the now gentle beeps fading away even as he did so.

* * *

><p>There was a voice talking again. He could hear it, though it did not sound as frantic or muddled as last time. And there was definitely only one. He could even pick out the words being said despite the woolly sensation, the cloying feeling in his eyes and ears and nose.<p>

"Come on…that's it…there we go…" The voice was even familiar as he awoke for the second time. Unlike the previous time, there was no panic from his body, no difficulty in breathing, no pain. In fact he felt numb. It was almost a relief to finally open his eyes. For a moment, everything swam before him, his vision blurred as his retinas reacted to the light. He blinked, feeling moisture welling up behind his eyelids and when he opened them again the light had been dimmed and he could see without squinting.

A face materialised beside him and he matched it to the voice he had heard from a few moments before. "Don't try to speak," the voice gently commanded, "I don't think your throat can handle it,"

He blinked, eyes moving away from the face and looking around, predominantly directly above him. From what he could tell, he was lying flat on his back. Cautiously, he flexed his fingers, checking they were still where they were supposed to be and he felt soft bed sheets beneath his fingertips. He was in bed?

"Here, drink this…slowly," the voice said. A straw was guided to his lips and refreshing liquid soothed his throat immediately, easing the tightness in his chest as he took small sips as instructed. Never had anything tasted more wonderful at that moment. He tired quickly and his head fell back onto the pillows beneath it, unable to drink anymore.

"…Bant…" he managed to gasp after the straw was removed.

"Oh Obi…" the Mon Calamari said with great relief, an undisguised smile stretching across her face. "That's better isn't it?"

Obi-Wan managed a small nod as he tried to gather more strength to speak. He felt weary, tired beyond all belief. What had happened? What was he doing here and why was Bant sitting beside his bed? Why was he so tired? Where…where was Qui-Gon? Why wasn't his Master here? Foggy thoughts were clogging up in his brain as he struggled to answer even one.

"It's ok Obi…just relax," Bant soothed, seeing her friend's brow crinkle in confusion as he tried to understand what was happening. "You're going to be fine. The healers say you need to rest. You're safe, it's ok…"

And with that, Obi-Wan allowed himself to let go, sinking back into oblivion with Bant's comforting words echoing in his brain, silencing the clamouring of thoughts for at least the moment.

* * *

><p>This was becoming rather an annoying habit, Obi-Wan Kenobi decided as he gradually made his way back to full awareness. Without opening his eyes he allowed his somewhat limited senses to sweep around. He was lying in a bed, with cool sheets and soft pillows but it wasn't <em>his <em>bed. He was not in his quarters. The distinct smell in the air confirmed the fact that he was in the Healers' Wing.

_/Force what have I done *this* time/ _Obi-Wan thought to himself. /_Qui-Gon is not going to be impressed…/_

Opening his eyes, grateful that the lights were not so bright, the bemused padawan looked about him, tilting his head but not sitting up. He was in a single room in the Healers' Wing. To his left was just about every monitor he had ever seen in the Healers' Wing. For a moment he watched his vitals flash across the screen, noting his pulse, respiration rate and lots of other complicated stats Obi-Wan knew very little about. However, to his surprise he was the only one in the room. Turning his head to the other side he saw no chair beside his bed.

Where was his Master? Had Qui-Gon stepped out for something? Obi-Wan let his head flop back onto the pillows. It was very rare that he had ever woken up in the Healers and Qui-Gon had not been sitting at his side. Perhaps the Healers had forced the stubborn Jedi Master back to their shared quarters for some rest, the padawan's lips twitched at the thought.

/_Master? Master where are you?/ _Obi-Wan called out along their bond, too tired to call out vocally. _/Master? I'm awake now. /_

His words seemed to echo inside his brain. Then his blood ran ice cold and his heart plummeted in his chest. He couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel the bond that linked him to Qui-Gon's mind, usually humming contentedly in the back of his mind. Pulse rapidly picking up, Obi-Wan struggled into a sitting position in the bed, his whole being focused on trying to find the bond as he grew more panicked. Where was his Master? Why wasn't Qui-Gon responding? Had something happened? He wasn't…he couldn't be…

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan Kenobi calm down," a voice commanded beside him.

It took a few moments for Obi-Wan to comply with what he was being told. Beside him the heart monitor was shrieking shrilly as his pulse skyrocketed. There had to be a mistake, where was his Master? He had to be here. Why couldn't he feel their bond? Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Obi-Wan relaxed for a couple of moments before the dread seized him again. "W-where-" his voice croaked.

A glass was held in front of him and a straw guided to his lips again, in a funny moment of déjà vu. Not that Obi-Wan complained as he drank. He needed to find Qui-Gon. Needed to know _now _what was going on. Recovering his voice he recognized the person bending down beside him as Master Healer Y'Chiryō. His Master's friend- maybe he knew something.

"Master Y'Chiryō!" Obi-Wan gasped.

"Take it easy Obi-Wan," the healer instructed, removing the glass. "Nice and slowly. Your heart rate is much too high for my liking."

"But...my Master-" Obi-Wan protested as Y'Chiryō helped him to lie down, watching the monitors with a keen eye as he soothed the anxious padawan. "Please…tell me…what happened?"

Y'Chiryō frowned and it was not at the monitor readouts. He looked quizzically at his patient. "You don't remember?" he asked, raising the bed slightly to Obi-Wan was lying at a reclining level.

Obi-Wan shook his head and shivered.

Grabbing a warm blanket, Y'Chiryō made sure Obi-Wan was warm before starting. Obi-Wan's whole body was tense and his face very pale.

"You were brought in yesterday evening after you collapsed suddenly in one of the hallways," Y'Chiryō began to explain. "You were with another Padawan- one of your friends. She said you were going back to study in your quarters. When you arrived here, we could not understand what was wrong with you. Your organs were just…shutting down. Dying." The Healer did not sugar-coat the situation.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Dying? W-what? Am I…?" He was dying? A sudden terror lanced through his chest at that moment. Force…he was _dying_. Death shouldn't scare him, there was no death- only the Force as Jedi were taught from the beginning. But even so…

Y'Chiryō placed a calming hand on the padawan's shoulder, projecting calm and soothing thoughts through the Force. "Calm down, it's ok Obi-Wan." He squeezed his patient's shoulder gently. "You're not dying now. We managed to find out what was wrong."

Relieved beyond words, Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths. "Where's…Master-" Obi-Wan's voice failed him his vocal chords struggled. "My Master…I can't…feel him. He's not…please…"

Y'Chiryō still looked solemn. "You remember he isn't here Obi-Wan. He's still on his mission. Master Windu has left him messages but he hasn't responded yet." The Master Healer was quickly growing frustrated with the situation. It could not be a coincidence that Obi-Wan had collapsed and Qui-Gon could not be contacted or found on the planet. Especially after the evidence Y'Chiryō had found whilst finding the cure to save Obi-Wan from organ failure whilst his body was perfectly healthy and toxin free otherwise.

Obi-Wan tried to keep his face impassive but it was impossible not to let the emotion seep through: the hurt, the confusion, the pain. He had been _dying _and Qui-Gon hadn't even replied to the healers? Was the mission of that much importance that Obi-Wan's _death_ did not mean enough for Qui-Gon to at least comm. the healers to find out his Padawan's condition?

"Obi-Wan!" Bant's voice filled the room as she entered and saw her friend was awake again and sitting up. Within another breath she was by his side, motherly checking up on him, her face falling as she took note of his expression. Being an intuitive young Padawan she correctly guessed the reason for Obi-Wan's countenance. "Oh Obi…I'm sure he's just… very busy- once he finds out I'm sure he'll be burning up the comm. waves to try and talk to you."

_/It could have been too late by then/ _Obi-Wan thought with a slightly bitter twinge. Then he suddenly felt ashamed. Qui-Gon was needed by the planet to help bring peace there. That was the role of a Jedi and Qui-Gon honoured it- Obi-Wan would have it no other way. However, there was a small part of him that felt selfish. Why couldn't Qui-Gon be by his side if he was dying? Could not another Jedi have been rotated out? He would have wanted to be by his Master's side if anything had happened to the older Jedi. Obi-Wan's feelings raged within him, against each other and the Padawan was at a loss at what to think.

"I was… lucky," he said quietly.

"The Force was certainly with you," Mace Windu agreed as he entered the room behind the Mon Calamari. "How are you feeling Obi-Wan?"

"Tired…and achy Master…Windu," Obi-Wan inclined his head as much as he could towards the Councillor.

"Master Y'Chiryō says you're out of danger now; your body is recovering well," Mace looked at the Mirialan Healer.

"What…happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Master Healer looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've never seen anything like it. I gave you a clean bill of health that morning- or as close to healthy as you were having just shaken off Dentari Flu. Then that evening you were brought in having collapsed in a hallway. You readings were off the charts- you were going into a coma and your organs were failing. However, your blood work was clean, there was no toxin- there was nothing in your body that could have brought this on. Then we did some mental brain scans. And that's when we realised- you were being affected by something coming along your bond with your master. So we had to close off the bond- temporarily - until your body stabilised and the damage could be repaired."

Obi-Wan sat bolt upright as though he had been shocked. "That's why…I can't feel the bond?" he demanded weakly. "He's still alive?"

Mace exchanged a glance with Y'Chiryō. Obviously the healer had not fully briefed the Padawan on the situation and Mace could understand why. A shock to the system by telling the Padawan that Qui-Gon was currently missing-in-action could adversely affect the recovering boy.

Y'Chiryō looked slightly uncomfortable. "We don't know Obi-Wan. Your Master hasn't responded to any of our attempts at communication for over forty eight hours now. But your primary concern is rest. Let the other Masters deal with contacting your Master. It might just be a comm. fault or atmospheric problems."

"No," Obi-Wan began to argue. "He could…"

"We do not know anything for certain yet," Y'Chiryō calmed the Padawan. He certainly wasn't going to let the recovering boy in on the masters' concerns. It would do nothing to help his body heal. Somehow he knew this boy wouldn't believe them for very long though. "You need to sleep more. Some of these ion levels are not where I'd like them to be. Rest and then we'll see where things stand."

Obi-Wan did not look pacified. He sank deep into his own thoughts, focusing on the bond he shared with his Master. It was quiet and seemingly inactive at the back of his mind. Was that because his Master was far away…or in trouble? Obi-Wan didn't know, but either way he did not like it.

Bant excused herself from the room, promising Obi-Wan she would be back later on to check on him. Y'Chiryō stayed for a few more minutes, checking more readouts and scans before he left too, ordering his patient to rest and sleep. There would be no way to help his master if he was still recovering in bed.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Y'Chiryō allowed Obi-Wan back into the care of Master Vena Kaa and back to his own quarters. Still weak from his sudden and nearly inexplicable conditions of his collapse, he went straight to his room and sat down on his bed, staring out at the Coruscant evening.<p>

Where was his Master? Somewhere out there amongst the stars- possibly missing? In danger? Obi-Wan cursed his helplessness and weak body as he twisted the bed sheet beneath his hand in trepidation. Something had to be wrong. His end of the bond was definitely open but it was as though he met a complete dead end along the bond where it disappeared into a blind darkness. It sent chills down his spine every time he tried to explore it.

He glanced over at the side of his bed and saw his communicator lying there. Reaching over, he seized it and held it for a moment. His Master had explicably said to contact him if he needed to. This definitely was one of those moments. After hesitating, he placed the call to Qui-Gon's communicator, praying to the Force that the Jedi Master would answer, that it _was _just an atmospheric problem preventing Qui-Gon from communicating with the Temple.

There was a few clicks as the call connected and then Obi-Wan heard a voice reply.

"Obi-Wan?"

The Padawan froze, the communicator raised as he heard the voice. The very timbre made the blood run ice cold in his veins, his skin shiver and his heartbeat race in fear. It was not his Master. But he would recognize that voice anywhere. A voice he had never thought he would hear again: the voice that haunted his nightmares. For several long minutes he was unable to answer, unable to make his vocal chords respond. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Sony-Da."

The former Jedi Master chuckled softly. "Obi-Wan, I thought you would be happier to hear from your old Lightsaber Master," he chided.

"Where is…my Master?" Obi-Wan asked, concentrating very hard on keep his voice as emotionless and steady as possible. If he gave away even the slightest inkling that he was terrified of this man then all would be lost. This madman had his Master's communicator. Did this also mean he had access to Qui-Gon? Force he hoped his Master was alright.

"Patient little Padawan, patience. All in good time. They still do teach that in the Temple don't they?" Sony-Da's voice taunted as on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan went rigid.

"You're in prison," Obi-Wan tried another route.

"Was Obi-Wan. Not anymore. Haven't been for a couple of months now," the former Jedi admitted, a rather gleeful note in his voice. "Of course- your precious Master already knew this- weeks ago. I sent him a little message. He didn't tell you, did he?"

This conversation was fast going from bad to worse. Qui-Gon had _known. _He had known Sony-Da had escaped from jail- possibly even before he had gone on his last mission. Obi-Wan felt his heart stutter. Qui-Gon had still gone on that mission- knowing that Sony-Da was free. Obi-Wan could not believe it and was torn between horror and rage. How could Qui-Gon have gone when he knew? Knew that the madman would be out for revenge. And he had left Obi-Wan utterly in the dark about the whole situation…

"So I see the perfect team is not so perfect after all," Sony-Da filled in Obi-Wan's silence. "Do you want to speak to your Master Obi-Wan?"

"You…"

"Now, now Obi-Wan. What did Master Yoda teach you about anger?" the blonde man hissed, the comm. crackling as some interference passed through.

There was a slight fumbling on the end of the line and Obi-Wan sat very still, hand clenched around his communicator. Then another voice was on the end of the comm. line. A voice Obi-Wan would recognize in his sleep. A voice that breathed familiarity, home and safety to the Padawan. That now sounded so pain-filled, anguished and broken it made the Padawan's heart contract and skip a beat as he listened.

"No….O-Obi-Wan…Padawan…p-please!"

There was a sudden cry of pain and then silence.

"Master!" Obi-Wan called out in vain.

"He can't hear you Obi-Wan," Sony-Da's voice almost sounded sympathetic. "He's in a place no one can reach. I'm impressed he's survived even this long. But let me assure you. You _breathe_ a word of this conversation to your precious masters…if I hear you've even looked the wrong way at Master Yoda or Mace Windu then I can promise you that it will all be over for the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-Wan's fist tightened around his communicator until he could feel it almost buckling under the pressure. "What do you want?" he asked, desperately trying to contain his emotions.

"You will come to me little Padawan. Come and see your Master. Then we will have a talk," Sony-Da said simply. Obi-Wan could almost see the wild grin that adorned the crazed former Jedi's face as he laid out his demands. There would be no contacting other Jedi. No asking for help in rescuing his Master. He would come alone and with all possible speed to the coordinates Sony-Da would later send him.

Obi-Wan thought everything over for a few moments. He had no choice. Qui-Gon's _life _was resting on the line. How many times had Qui-Gon jumped to save his padawan, not asking Obi-Wan to repay him? Obi-Wan owed it to the Jedi he loved like a father and respected as a friend, teacher and wiser Jedi. He more than owed it to Qui-Gon. He wanted to save his Master's life. The Master was worth so much more than the apprentice.

"I will come Sony-Da. I will save my Master," Obi-Wan promised through clenched teeth, as his free hand curled into a fist to prevent the tremors from coursing through his body.

When he clicked off the comm. the sound of Sony-Da's laughter and Qui-Gon's agonized cry were ringing in his ears for many hours as he lay, unable to fall asleep on his bed, staring unseeing up at the ceiling, his hand by his side, his communicator still lying on his palm.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun...Oh dear. Things are not good- not good at all. What's Obi-Wan to do when his Master's life is in the hands of a madman who has already tried to kill our beloved Padawan?<strong>

**Reviews for the birthday girl? :P**

**Thanks for reading and being patient with the updates!**

**AldabaranFox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Argh! It's been so long (again) my apologies (again). I've been busy settling into the new year at Uni, getting signed up for lectures/classes/seminars/tutorials the works. So it's been a hectic few weeks. And a new house- living out- so having to buy/cook meals. It's all a little stressful! But I've found time to write finally! But I feel like now I am writing- it's not as good as I haven't kept it up :/ You guys be the judge (just not too harsh 'kay?)**

**I have also noticed something strange. You guys do not seem to like even number chapters. The odd number chapters 1,3,5 and 7 have had far more reviews than 2, 4 and 6. What is with that? It amused me a bit. Please don't be mean to Chapter 8! lol!**

**Anyways- I hope you enjoy this :) The next few chapters are actually planned- they were written before the first chapter was! haha! Finding the middle to this story was difficult! The ending is pretty much sorted!**

**But enjoy :) You've got quite a long chapter here! And I own nothing in the Star Wars- except a certain person who appears in this chapter :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Like Master like Padawan<strong>

Sony-Da put down Qui-Gon Jinn's comm. link as he ended the call, his laughter slowly dying as he began to consider the repercussions of the conversation. Of all the people who he had expected to contact Jinn's comm. It had previously shown callers including the prestigious Councillor Jedi Master Mace Windu.

However, when the comm. had flashed up with Obi-Wan Kenobi's name as the caller, various emotions had raged within the former Jedi. The first were anger followed by suspicion. The padawan should have died. He must have died! The toxin he had injected Qui-Gon with was potent enough to kill in a matter of hours and he was certain it had travelled down the bond. How had the boy managed to survive? And now a day later Obi-Wan's comm. was calling Jinn's.

After he spent a few moments clenching his fists in rage, a new emotion began to break through as he began to think. The second emotion to emerge was glee with a cunning edge. Perhaps Obi-Wan surviving could actually be to his advantage after all. Qui-Gon would not know- he already believed his padawan to be dead. Then…ooh- there were endless possibilities Sony-Da could use to break the Master and Padawan. The Padawan would fall right into his hands. He just had to word everything the right way…

He could almost smell the fear radiating across the subspace link when he activated the link. That wasn't surprising given the circumstances of their last meeting. Sony-Da purposely kept the tone light though his words taunted the young padawan. The rage and injustice of their past was at the forefront of his mind. Obi-Wan Kenobi would pay- he would make sure of that. It was almost too easy when he deducted that Jinn had not told his precious padawan that the former Jedi had escaped the prison he had been sent to. The boy's hurt, disbelief and confusion broadcasted so strongly it was all Sony-Da could do not to laugh at the naïve boy.

The rest had been easy. The padawan would follow the master. Sony-Da knew enough about Obi-Wan Kenobi that he was loyal to a fault to his friends and of course to his Master…Tempting the boy with Qui-Gon's pain had been simple. The fear in the young voice when he had called out for his Master and the forced promise that he would save Qui-Gon. The little threats on the side about not contacting the Jedi just proved the boy's naivety. Perhaps he still did trust his former lightsaber master word.

Sony-Da sat back contemplatively. All he had to do now… was wait.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan could not remember how long he had lain on his bed for after receiving the ransom-like call for the life of his Master. The cruel laughter mixed with the pained cry echoed round his head as he tried to decide what to do. Qui-Gon would know what to do. His larger-than-life Master would come up with a plan in the blink of an eye- relying totally on the Force for guidance and his instincts. But Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi Master with decades of experience, or even Qui-Gon Jinn. He was just a fourteen year old padawan, who currently was not in control of his emotions.<p>

It all boiled down to the one thing. Qui-Gon was in trouble and he _needed _saving. Obi-Wan _had _to save him. The Padawan had no problem believing that Sony-Da would carry out his threat of killing Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan blinked hard. For Qui-Gon to have his life cut short by this…psychopath…He could not bear the thought.

Qui-Gon would not die.

Not on Obi-Wan's watch.

What was he to do? Meditation proved elusive as his emotions threatened his control of the Force. He ran a hand through his hair for the third time in as many minutes. He was running out of options and more importantly time. There was no knowing what Sony-Da could be doing to his Master. Qui-Gon had been in pain- Obi-Wan had heard it. And it cut him to the core. Qui-Gon was strong- the best Jedi Obi-Wan knew and trusted, and he was brought down by this madman.

Why hadn't Qui-Gon told him? Qui-Gon had _known _that Sony-Da had escaped his prison cell. Did he not trust Obi-Wan enough to impart the information? Or was he just trying to coddle and protect his apprentice as though he were a child? Obi-Wan straightened indignantly. No matter how much it scared him was it not best for his Master to _tell _him? Warn him of what was out there? This could have all been avoided…

"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?" Master Vena's voice floated through the closed door from where she was standing in the main living quarters.

Obi-Wan sat bolt upright in shock at the interruption to his thoughts, hand unconsciously tightening around his communicator. Had she heard the conversation? How much had she heard? Slowly, he got to his feet, his body still tired from his recent stint in the Healers' Wing.

"I'm fine Master Vena," he called back after a moment. He hesitated about leaving his room to join her in the living area. No, this needed his immediate attention and Vena Kaa could not help. The Jedi could not help.

Obi-Wan slumped. That thought trail would not get him anywhere fast. He needed a plan. He needed to get to Rhasta, the planet where Qui-Gon was. The Temple had access to ships but someone would most certainly notice a missing one, let alone let a Padawan travel with them out to that system. Obi-Wan was loathe to steal one of the ships but he was out of options. Did any of the masters know Sony-Da had escaped? Yoda? Mace Windu? They would certainly not allow Obi-Wan to leave for Rhasta. Master Y'Chiryō would probably confine him to the Healers' Wing and Vena Kaa would not be impressed…

Then he sat up straight, an idea flashing into his mind. It fitted into the rules Sony-Da had set. A smile almost twitched at the corner of Obi-Wan's lips. It could work. Possibly. Obi-Wan reached for his comm. link and placed a call, waiting with un-Jedi like impatience for it to connect.

"Hello- this is Kenobi…"

* * *

><p>The cloaked and hooded figure slipped without a word through the crowded public hanger; moving effortlessly past the busy travellers making their way onto commercial freighters and transport ships. There were humans and aliens alike; most were dirty, grimy and sour looking; most of their possessions stuffed into the bags they carried on their backs. A huge freighter filled with off-worlders had just docked and the new arrivals were spilling out into the hanger, breathing in the first lungful (in most cases) of this new planet's air. Seamlessly melting in with the crowd, cloak fluttering around booted ankles the figure manoeuvred easily through the throngs, heading towards the end of the hanger.<p>

At the end of the hanger there was a different kind of ship compared to the standard freighters and transport ships. With smooth hull, sleek lines and a clean shining silver exterior it was in a luxury shuttle, in a class far higher than its surrounding ships. It was smaller than the public freighters but beautifully designed and elegant. Standing on the hanger, waiting were a few, predominantly humanoid people, well dressed and talking quietly away from the hubbub of everyday space travel. Guards were also stationed at the entrance to the craft.

The cloaked figure broke away from the throng of off-world travellers but still managed to draw little attention as it approached the high class vessel. Two guards appeared just to let the figure slip by them, heading towards the group waiting at the foot of the boarding ramp. One in the crowd looked up and saw the cloaked figure approach.

"Sytenar," the well-dressed man said as the obscured figure drew up beside him. He was taller than the robed person, with dark hair and sharp eyes, and he wore a crimson tunic belted with matching trousers, over which was a sleeveless silver overcoat, finished with black boots.

"Nuri'Hu" the cloaked figure replied from within the confines of the hood.

There was a moment's pause as both studied each other, or as much as the man could make out of his masked acquaintance. Then his face relaxed into a small smile, breaking the tension. "Did we have to use my middle name?" the well-dressed man asked.

"I thought you liked it," the hooded person replied, a definite teasing tone present. A hand appeared from within billowed brown sleeves, removing the hood to reveal closely cropped brown hair and a Padawan braid hanging down by one ear. "It is good to see you Tarin."

"You too, my Jedi friend. When I got your call I was somewhat worried," the former delegate of Kambah, now Senator for the entire Vendovian planetary System said, a small frown on his brow. "You were very cryptic in your message."

Obi-Wan's face was a smooth mask of serenity. "I could not impart much information, but I did say I needed a favour," the Padawan said.

Tarin nodded. "You wanted a ship to take you to a planet called Rhasta was it? Yes that was it. Well, you're in luck- I'm off to a close by system for a round of negotiations about half a light year away. You are more than welcome to travel with us." He indicated to the ship behind him that was currently being fuelled and supplied.

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks. His plan was coming together. He had felt guilty calling his Senator friend; it felt as though he was using Tarin. He was sincerely happy to see the young man but he _needed _to get to Rhasta. The Jedi were not able to help him. It was not as though he was breaking any laws- stealing a ship and making a run for it.

Tarin still looked concerned. What was the young Jedi up to? Where was Master Jinn? From the last time they had met of Sytenar, apart from their long trek in the jungle after crash-landing together, the two Jedi had been almost glued to each other's sides. "Obi-Wan, where is your Master?"

"He is already on Rhasta, I am to meet him there," Obi-Wan replied. It was not a lie. In fact, it was the truth, Obi-Wan convinced himself. Qui-Gon was on Rhasta and Obi-Wan was going to see him there. However, the Padawan could tell that the Senator still was not satisfied. And they were wasting precious time.

_/Master please hold on. I am coming for you. I will save you/ _Obi-Wan thought to himself. With every passing hour, Qui-Gon's likelihood of survival dropped another notch.

"Why is there a need to travel with me anyway?" Tarin queried. Was Obi-Wan in some kind of trouble? All he had to do was ask and the Senator would do anything he could to help his friend. Especially after their adventures a few months previous.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble," Obi-Wan lowered his voice. "I have to go to him on Rhasta. There is little time," his sentences were clipped and Tarin noted the worried stance and restlessness in his friend's eyes. For some reason, it almost made him smile. He had seen the exact same expression on a Jedi Master's face one time, almost in the same predicament. The Jedi Master, who just happened to be the master of the padawan standing now before him. Like Master, like Padawan, Tarin thought to himself ruefully.

"Alright then. The others are finishing boarding, we should follow them. Welcome to the Kambah Jewel, our transport for our journey. I think you may find it a little more comfortable than the ship you came to pick me up in," Tarin smirked. His smile faded slightly as his young companion did not rise to the bait. The situation was obviously worse than he first thought.

With discreet guidance, Tarin led the way aboard the luxury transport ship, the door hissing closed as Obi-Wan stepped through. "You can share my quarters, they are big enough," Tarin said as they navigated the decks heading towards the private quarters of the ambassadors and delegates travelling. Tarin placed his palm in the keypad by a door and then allowed his irises to be scanned. The console beeped and the door slid open.

"There is a separate bunk through there," Tarin pointed to the smaller room off of the main living quarters, where three plump sofas filled the space, with luxurious rugs and thick carpet. There was also a fresher, kitchen area off to the right, with Tarin's bedroom on the left. "Make yourself comfortable."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you," he bowed gratefully. "When do we leave?"

"In under five minutes," Tarin replied as he moved to the kitchen to procure himself a drink, holding up a glass in offering to Obi-Wan but the Padawan shook his head.

"I will meditate," the young boy said. "I wouldn't want to get in your way."

Slightly dejected, the Senator nodded. He had hoped to spend the journey catching up with his friend. There had been a lot going on in the last three or four months and their calls had become few and far between, often just a computerised message every couple of weeks. There was much to tell, but it looked as though it would have to wait now. "Sure, do whatever you need to," Tarin agreed.

Slipping out of his robe, Obi-Wan knelt on the floor beside the window that looked out on the hanger. He could feel the ship's engines thrumming through the ship and saw the hanger start to slide away as the Kambah Jewel disengaged from the hanger, heading out of Coruscant's atmosphere towards the stars. As the ship shot forward, jumping into hyperspace, Obi-Wan slipped into meditation, hoping and praying to the Force he had made the right decision. For there was no going back now.

Tarin watched from the sofa as he worked on his private console, reviewing the notes he had made for the upcoming delegations, half keeping his eye on the Padawan who had remained kneeling serenely by his window for over three hours now. There was something _really _wrong. For Obi-Wan to come to him, so quietly, mysteriously and with very few answers to Tarin's confused questions, there had to be something up. And the boy's façade had cracked when Master Jinn's name had been mentioned. Tarin was used to reading people and however hard the Jedi tried, Tarin had spotted the minute flicker of suppressed emotion on Obi-Wan's face.

Where were the other Jedi? Surely if a Master was in trouble then other Jedi would go and help? Sending a Padawan out by himself, a boy of fourteen years was highly irresponsible, Tarin thought. Even though this particular thirteen year old had managed to navigate through a jungle, whilst mostly delirious with fever, saving Tarin's own life on numerous occasions and delivering him to Sytenar predominantly in one piece.

"N-no…p-please…"

Tarin's back straightened immediately, eyes snapping over at once to rest on the only other person in the room that could have spoken. The Jedi was still kneeling at the window, posture relaxed, hands resting on knees, eyes closed. Then a tremble wracked the body.

"M-master…don't…"

Tarin had already heard enough. If those words did not take him back to the jungles of Sytenar…Obi-Wan must be in trouble. Hallucinations? Unlikely- Obi-Wan was not poisoned as he had been last time. What was it then? Something he had seen in the meditations? Was it safe to bring him out of them?

"Sony-Da…"

When a hoarse cry of terror ripped itself from the Padawan's throat, Tarin leapt off his sofa, moving swiftly towards the kneeling figure. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan wake up. It's not real, whatever you're seeing. Come on, snap out of it," he commanded.

He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder; surprised at the wracking tremors he could feel coursing through the small body. It made him even more concerned. "Obi-Wan Kenobi wake up now," he ordered, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

With a jolt and a cry, Obi-Wan's eyes flew open so suddenly, it made Tarin stumble backwards in shock.

For a few moments, nothing happened. The Jedi struggled to get his breathing and emotions under control as his slid into a cross legged position, chest heaving as he closed his eyes again, though back in the land of the conscious. Tarin regarded his friend silently, watching him with a keen eye.

"What did you see Obi-Wan?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Obi-Wan glanced up, his face flushing. "It was nothing," he dismissed Tarin's concern. "How long was I meditating for?"

Tarin glanced at the chrono on the other side of the room. "At least two and a half hours. Obi-Wan…that looked like what happened to you on Sytenar…in the jungle remember? When you were hallucinating? Did you see anything?"

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. Just shutting his eyes briefly caused the terror of the nightmare to come flooding back in alarmingly clear detail. Sony-Da…Qui-Gon in chains…torture, pain, despair, darkness…no! The padawan jerked, his eyes flying open, panic easily recognizable in the blue depths. "It was…similar to what I saw on Sytenar. Qui-Gon has disappeared and being held captive. I have to rescue him. I am running out of time."

The Senator looked alarmed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I must get to Rhasta and save Qui-Gon- alone," Obi-Wan shook his head. "Is there anyway the ship can go faster?"

"I could talk to the pilots?" Tarin suggested uncertainly. He was not sure if there was anything they could do. Just the look in Obi-Wan's eyes made him wish he could do _something. _There was something wrong with Master Jinn and Tarin wanted to know what. "You eat and rest Obi-Wan. I will go and speak to the pilots. We should be arriving at Rhasta soon. It takes less than a day."

Faintly, Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you. I'm grateful for everything you have done for me."

Tarin raised an eyebrow. "Just as grateful as I am for everything _you _have done for _me._" He would never forget the lessons he had learnt on Sytenar from the courageous young Jedi. Patting the Padawan on the shoulder, the Senator rose, smoothing his crumpled tunic as he headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Master Yoda, Master Windu but there's a call for both of you," a young Jedi aide hesitantly entered the private meditating chambers of the Council Masters.<p>

Both Masters looked up. "Take this call we shall. Say does it the caller's identity?" Master Yoda spoke up, his ears twitching slightly as he surveyed the aide holding the communication device. It was placed on the floor between the two mediation mats, the blue figure shimmering blue waiting to address the Jedi.

"Esteemed Masters, I am Senator Tarin Nuri'Hu Elam of the Vendovian System," the blue figure introduced himself with a polite bow.

Mace inclined his head as did Master Yoda, both watching the Senator gravely. What was a Senator doing contacting two members of the Jedi Council? "Senator Elam, is there anything we can do for you? Is there any reason for your call?" Mace inquired.

The Senator shifted, glancing over his shoulder. "I am on the Kambah Jewel bound for the Carterian System for delegations. However, we are making a detour, to the planet Rhasta."

Mace's eyes caught the wizened green orbs of the small master sitting beside him. "Continue Senator you will," Master Yoda encouraged.

"Padawan Kenobi is with me," the words tumbled from the Senator's mouth and he looked vaguely guilty. "I wanted to know why he is alone in searching for his Master- he says Master Jinn is in trouble. He also said something…Sony-Da?"

Both Masters' eyes widened at Tarin's words. Mace's brow furrowed. Was it possible Kenobi was aware of the escape of the former-Jedi? And now, Kenobi was travelling alone through the galaxy to find his master. Now who did that sound like?

"You say Padawan Kenobi is aboard your ship?" Mace demanded to know. The padawan was meant to be in the Healers' Wing- or resting in his quarters. How was he suddenly on a ship bound for Rhasta? How did he know that Qui-Gon was in trouble? "Is he with you now?"

"He is in my guest quarters," the young Senator explained. "Is he in trouble?"

Mace suddenly had an inkling as to how Qui-Gon felt having to look after a young padawan. "Make sure he remains on the ship and stays away from Rhasta. We will contact you shortly when there are Jedi close by. Thank you for informing us Senator Elam."

The Senator bowed. "I just wish to help Obi-Wan. He needs help."

Master Yoda nodded. "Our thanks you have Senator Elam. Help Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi we will immediately. Please stay in contact."

With a promise to do so, the blue figure to Tarin Elam disappeared, leaving both Masters with their thoughts. They had little time to voice their opinions when there came another knock on the door to their mediation chamber.

"Enter," Mace called curtly.

Master Vena Kaa flew into the room, her face pale, hair beads rattling as she approached, bowing quickly. "Masters- it's Obi-Wan-"

"On route to Rhasta Obi-Wan is. Impulsive- like his Master he is. Knows, we suspect, that Sony-Da has escaped his prison," Master Yoda spoke up. "Suspects like we do that Sony-Da is involved. Send Jedi teams to Rhasta we must- too long has Master Jinn been missing. The Force is uneasy, great danger ahead I sense." His pointy green ears lowered as he shared a grave look with Mace Windu, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Having called the Jedi Council- something he still felt fairly guilty about going behind Obi-Wan's back to do- Tarin headed back to his quarters. As he moved through the corridors, he spotted one of the guards heading towards him.<p>

"Senator Elam- we have arrived at Rhasta," the guard informed Tarin.

Tarin paled. "Already?" He remembered what the two Jedi Masters had told him. Thanking the guard, he hurried down the passageway to his quarters, slamming his palm on the pad and impatiently waiting for his eyes to be scanned. The door opened far too slowly and the Senator tumbled into his rooms.

"Obi-Wan?" he called out, moving into the kitchen area, checking the fresher and finally entering the guest quarters. There was no one in the suite.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Obi-Wan! Silly Padawan. What will he do now? <strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter will not take 3 weeks- but it depends how heavy my workload gets and what my lecturers give me to do :/ But I hope it's not too much either! **

**Please review? Thank you, thank you, thank you :D **

**AldabaranFox**


	9. Chapter 9

**A psychology essay got in the way of writing this. As did a oneshot :P Please check it out- it's called First Step on the Road and is set immediately after Lost and Found- the first in this series. It might be some light-hearted mush to help with all this angst and darkness. Review it and hopefully there will be more little snippets :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 8- it got just as much as the even chapters for this story get :P My prediction was correct (little science geek that I am). Will this odd chapter do better? Hehe**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing in Star Wars- you know this, I know this...sad times.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Trap and Fall<strong>

Obi-Wan drew up his hood over his face as he slipped through the streets of the capital city of Rhashta, where Tarin's luxury transport had dropped him off as it picked up another couple of delegates. He had slipped from the ship without saying goodbye to his friend. Tarin would never have let him go alone and that was just what Obi-Wan had to do. He also suspected Tarin had not just gone to speak to the pilots; there had been an uneasy shift in Tarin's expression after his brief nightmare.

He did not blame Tarin for contacting the Jedi. But he could not wait for the Jedi's help. He alone had to go and rescue Qui-Gon. So he had left the ship unseen and followed the throng of people leaving the spaceport and entering the capital, the yellow stone buildings with shimmering round topped roofs of blue and green stone shining in the sunlight. This was the wealthy district of Rhasta's capital, Permir. Obi-Wan had read up on the planet before arriving.

Brown cloak billowing about his ankles, Obi-Wan remained in the shadows, walking carefully to avoid attracting too much notice as he blended in with the market folk who were predominantly human. There were other species also mingling but the Padawan did not stop to find out which.

Suddenly, his comm. began to beep, indicating someone was calling him. Ducking into an alley, Obi-Wan looked at the caller id. Qui-Gon. Trepidation and nerves ringing in his ears, Obi-Wan accepted the call, looking back up the alley to check no one could see or hear him.

"Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan tensed at the voice. "Yes. I can hear you Sony-Da." He could almost hear the smile on the former- Jedi's face.

"I'm surprised little Padawan that you managed to get here without any Jedi help. And with such nice accommodation on your way here. The Kambah Jewel?"

Obi-Wan stiffened. How did the man know what transport he had arrived on? Was he being watched? A shiver of fear ran down his spine. Was he being followed even now? Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder again, unable to shake the feeling that someone's eyes were on him. He cleared his throat. "I am here Sony-Da. And you need to keep up your end of the bargain. You will turn Master Qui-Gon over to me," he tried to sound as calm and in control as possible, not the nervous fourteen-year old who knew he was out of his depth.

"I said no such thing little Padawan," Sony-Da's voice sneered. "I said you would get to see Qui-Gon. I never said that I would free him. You still have to find him first."

Obi-Wan clenched his fists. He had fallen for Sony-Da's plot, hook, line and sinker. He felt bitterly disappointed. He was in Rhashta alone, knew no one and he still had his Master to rescue. "Where do you want me to go?" he said through gritted teeth. Fully aware this was a very bad idea, that Qui-Gon would definitely disapprove, Obi-Wan realised he had no other choice.

There was that cold laugh again. "I'm sending you co-ordinates for where we can meet. I am looking forward to meeting you again Obi-Wan. It has been too long."

"How do I know you will keep your word?" Obi-Wan demanded. He would not be tricked again. He had to have an upper hand somewhere.

"You are in no place to make demands. But I am a Jedi Obi-Wan- surely you should trust me?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "You are not a Jedi. You betrayed everything the Jedi stand for," he told Sony-Da. "But the meeting will be short. I'm getting my Master back," Obi-Wan assured him.

"We shall see. You have until sunset Obi-Wan. Which on Rhashta is only two hours away. This planet revolves faster than Coruscant," Sony-Da said in a typical teaching voice, as though he were back at the Temple, teaching initiates again.

The link died and Obi-Wan slowly lowered the comm. unit. A moment later than was a beep; the co-ordinates were through. Obi-Wan studied them. He had no idea where he was to begin with so getting co-ordinates probably would not help much. He sighed helplessly as the overwhelming nature of the situation hit him again.

Force help me…

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan fought to centre himself. He needed the Force- the Force was the one who would help him get his Master back. He felt the warm shine of the Light infuse him for a brief second until he opened his eyes and the situation seemed just as bleak.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan's bad feeling had doubled. Scrap that, it had tripled. Keeping a hand on his lightsaber he moved slowly through the building. This was where Sony-Da had told him to meet him. It was a factory that smelted some type of metal, but the workers had all gone home for the night. It was dark, dingy and it went on for many metres into the darkness. It was also very quiet. Too quiet for Obi-Wan's liking. Deciding he needed to get a height advantage, Obi-Wan climbed up a metal ladder to a small catwalk that surrounded the top of the building.<p>

It had taken him an hour and a half later to find the place, in another district altogether, a much darker and disreputable area of Rhashta, far away from the capitol building. The beautifully designed, impeccably clean buildings had disappeared and were replaced by dingy, smaller abodes. The sky overhead could now not been seen between the thin narrow streets. Factory chimneys arose, belching smoke into the air as the factories rumbled.

Obi-Wan crept silently along the catwalk, checking frequently over his shoulder as he went. There was a nagging feeling that he was being watched. The quiet clinking of chains was the only noise he could hear apart from the great whoosh of air as the rotating fans slowly whirled at the top of the plant keeping the air cool.

Reaching another staircase, Obi-Wan ascended cautiously, keeping one hand close to his lightsaber. He had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. This was very clichéd. A dark, dingy, abandoned warehouse where Sony-Da was waiting for him, with his Master held captive. There could be traps hidden anywhere. Fear threatening to smother him, Obi-Wan took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He had to be clear headed and focused. Qui-Gon's life depended on him.

Suddenly the Force was whispering a warning, sharp and insistent, rising to almost a shout danger in Obi-Wan's ear. There was something up ahead. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped up just in time to see the catwalk section he was standing on unbolt from the connecting section and ceiling supports. With an enormous jolt, the end fell away in a downward slide towards the floor of the plant. Unable to catch anything to stop his fall, Obi-Wan pitched forward with a cry, unbalanced by the sudden movement, sliding head first down the sharp incline. On his stomach and sliding down at a fast rate, Obi-Wan looked further along and saw a boiling vat of liquid metal at the bottom of the broken catwalk. He was falling straight towards it.

Fear now strongly bubbling in his stomach, Obi-Wan twisted his body so he was falling feet first, still on his stomach. Fumbling for his lightsaber, the friction from the catwalk metal sending sparks in his face, he unclasped it and ignited it, burying the blade straight into the metal walkway. The azure blade bit deep into the metal, immediately halting Obi-Wan's fall as he clung to the hilt, arms outstretched. Glancing gingerly over his shoulder he spotted the roiling metal bubbling mere metres from his boots, the warmth already seeping through the leather and warming the soles of his feet.

Letting out a shaky sigh of relief, Obi-Wan flexed his fingers more tightly about the hilt of his lightsaber, his lifeline keeping him suspended above the molten metal. His heart was hammering so hard against his ribcage he thought it might break free of his chest. He sucked in air as he looked around, trying to find a way to escape.

Looking beyond the molten vat, Obi-Wan saw another catwalk, leading away from the liquid metal. There were more metal steps leading back up towards the roof, which would be a safe lookout point. There was nowhere else for him to go. The catwalk was at too steep an angle for him to climb up it. There were railings along the edge he could shimmy up but it would be slow and exhaustive work climbing back up. It would waste time he did not have.

Obi-Wan gulped. There seemed only one course of action that he could take. Mentally taking some measurements and calculating in his head, Obi-Wan bit his lip. Suddenly, he jolted downwards a fraction, the air expelling from his lungs in shock. The heat of the lightsaber was slowly melting the metal, cutting through the catwalk slowly and lowering the Padawan closer to the vat. He had to act now.

Turning slowly, keeping one hand firmly on his lightsaber hilt, Obi-Wan manoeuvred his body so he was still feet first but lying on his back, arms still holding onto his lightsaber. He judged the distance again, indecision and fear gnawing strongly at his insides. As the saber lowered him further, Obi-Wan steeled himself, letting a momentary flash of calm flood through his body as he shut his eyes and prepared.

He was back at the Temple- in the meditation gardens- he could hear the streams gurgling and splashing quietly through their meandering channels…

He could see his friends- Bant, Garen, Reeft smiling and laughing at a joke as they ate food together in the Temple cafeteria…

He was in his quarters at the Temple- warm and safe- in his bedroom

He could see his Master, Qui-Gon as they sparred together, laughed, shared stories, cooked, mediated…

Master…

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber.

* * *

><p>Wind rushing past his ears, Obi-Wan fell the last few metres down the ramp, heading straight towards the boiling vat, watching with trepidation as great bubbles of molten metal rose and burst in liquid goo on the surface. A few more seconds, just another second or he wouldn't make it…<p>

With a cry, Obi-Wan's feet hit the bottom of the ramp, the lip of the vat and with a Force propelled leap, aided by fear, determination and downright stubbornness and will to rescue his Master, Obi-Wan threw himself over the vat. Time seemed to slow down as he flew through the air. He could feel the intense heat searing his face, stomach and hands as he flew over the circular container, eyes firmly trained on the stretch of catwalk on the other side. He had to make it; had to…he did not dare look down.

He had not thrown himself far or hard enough. Obi-Wan felt himself losing momentum as the catwalk seemed tantalising just out of his reach. He was not going to make it. Dread roiled through him, making him feel sick and dizzy. NO! He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the fiery, agony-filled end. No one would know- there would be no remains left. Qui-Gon would be left at the mercy of Sony-Da, to a painful death with no hope of rescue. Sony-Da would win.

Suddenly, all the air was driven from his chest as something collided with his body and his flight was stopped. There was a hard, solid, cold surface beneath him. Obi-Wan cracked open an eye, disbelievingly. He was lying on the catwalk on the other side of the metal vat, safe from the bubbling contents of the chemical container. Hysterical laughter threatened to take over as the relief almost brought tears to his eyes as nausea rolled in his stomach, threatening to overwhelm him. He had survived. He had not died. He had crossed the vat!

Lying still for a few more minutes, recovering his sanity and wits, Obi-Wan knew he could not just lie there. Lightsaber still in his hand, he gingerly pushed himself to his feet, brushing down the front of his tunic. His ribs twinged from the jarring impact of hitting the second catwalk but apart from that he seemed to be all in one piece, despite shaking from adrenalin, shock and fear still pumping through his veins. Taking a steadying breath, he took a shaky step forward, before continuing even more warily: eyes, ears and senses peeled for any more traps.

* * *

><p>In Qui-Gon's small chamber, the Master's tired, bloodshot, pain filled eyes were riveted to the screen in front of him. Sony-Da was prowling behind his chained form, smirking at the anxiety and pain flitting through the long haired Jedi, who could not remove his eyes from the scene that was unfolding before him, urging with his fading breaths that his Padawan exercise caution and care as he navigated his way through the warehouse.<p>

Padawan…please be careful…please don't throw your life away meaninglessly…Why are you even here? Leave! Qui-Gon thought frantically, fear flitting through his nerves like fire coursing through his body, sending tendrils of pain shooting down his limbs.

"Ah…he's approaching the first of my little…welcoming surprises," Sony-Da purred as they watched the droid camera zoom out on Obi-Wan, glancing further down the walkway.

"Let…him…go…" Qui-Gon gasped, using most of his strength to turn his head and look at the former- Jedi. "He's…just…a boy."

Sony-Da tutted disapprovingly. "Just a boy? He's more than just a boy Qui-Gon and you know it. He will be a great Jedi- or would have been if I had been allowed to train him. No…I've seen how you to interact- he's almost like a son to you – even after such a short time being together. No, we'll see how much potential he has shall we?"

Qui-Gon shuddered as pain lanced through his shoulder as he tried to get comfortable.

"Three…two…one…" Sony-Da began to countdown.

Qui-Gon felt himself straining against his constraints. Something bad was going to happen and Obi-Wan had no idea. "Obi-Wan…" he tried to call out.

Then the catwalk beneath Obi-Wan's feet gave way.

"NO!" The yell ripped from Qui-Gon's torn throat as he threw himself forward, trying to get to the screen, ignoring the scream of agony from his body as he focused only on the plummeting body of his Padawan, careening out of control down the slope.

"All's not over yet," Sony-Da warned, gleeful at the unfolding drama.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in shock as the camera panned ahead. The end of the catwalk had fallen directly into the path of one of the great cylindrical vats of boiling, red-glowing, liquid metal. Obi-Wan was sliding to his death, the fear evident on his face. The pain that now clenched and tore at Qui-Gon's heart had nothing to do with the wounds his body had sustained. His eyes were now fixed on his apprentice, a fourteen year old boy, who had blindly followed his Master to this damned planet and to his death.

"Obi-Wan…no…" the whisper fell from Qui-Gon's lips as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He was fourteen, for Force's sake, fourteen! Obi-Wan had his whole life ahead of him.

There was a flash of blue on the screen and suddenly, Obi-Wan was falling no more. Qui-Gon couldn't breathe, he almost lost consciousness as sweet relief crashed over him as he watched Obi-Wan dangle above the fiery, molten doom a few metres beneath his feet.

Sony-Da straightened, a frown forming. "Not exactly what I had planned," he mused. "He won't be able to hold on for long."

"He's…more…resourceful…" Qui-Gon could not finish his sentence as he coughed, blood appearing at the corner of his lips as the tremors wracked his body. Come on Obi-Wan…find a way out…

"That's more like it," Sony-Da sounded pleased as Obi-Wan jerked closer to the molten pit as his lightsaber began to melt through the metal. "What is he doing? What can he be…oh… Oh! Stupid, foolish boy," the blonde haired Jedi began to laugh as he realised what the Padawan was attempting to do. "I think he might just kill you himself Jinn!"

Qui-Gon did not reply. He had little strength to. He watched as Obi-Wan turned on the catwalk so he was on his back, looking straight down at the vat. In that moment too, Qui-Gon also knew what his brave Padawan was going to try. The pain in his heart increased tenfold. The jump was far too great, Obi-Wan would not have enough momentum…The Jedi Master watched the Padawan shut his eyes for a moment, knowing his apprentice was centring himself. A look of peace almost flashed across Obi-Wan's face.

Then the blue blade was retracted. Obi-Wan went hurtling towards the vat, a look of concentration mixed with fear and dread mixed on his flushed face. The room was sucking the breath out of Qui-Gon and time seemed to slow as he watched Obi-Wan's feet connect with the lip of the container and launch himself into the air.

_No…please Force keep him safe…_

_OBI-WAN!_

Obi-Wan's body flew across the open top of the boiling toxic container, arms outstretched for the narrow catwalk he was aiming for on the other side. It was infinitely out of his reach, Qui-Gon could see the apprentice's trajectory wobbling. He was not going to make it. It was too far, too ambitious…

Sony-Da shivered in cruel delight as he watched Obi-Wan start to fall, taking pleasure in the tortured look on the Master's face as he watched his brave, yet foolish Padawan's attempts to save him come to nothing after all. Obi-Wan was going to die, finally, and it was going to crush Jinn's soul, killing him more effectively than any pain the former –Jedi could inflict.

To Sony-Da's bitter annoyance, the whelp managed to land on the other side of the metal vat. It seemed that he was unable to get rid of Obi-Wan so quickly. It did not matter, there was more awaiting the young Padawan.

Nausea threatened to overwhelm Qui-Gon as he saw Obi-Wan's body impact the catwalk, safe from the boiling metal. When he came face to face with his Padawan the boy was going to be cleaning the bathroom with a toothbrush for months, no years into their lives. What Obi-Wan's reckless, foolhardy actions were doing to his heart - he didn't know if he could survive anymore.

"Stop it..." Qui-Gon managed in a hoarse croak. "You have...me. Let him leave...alive."

Sony-Da shot a smirk in the other Master's direction. "But it's a test of his training. You do take some credit in that, don't you Jinn? He survived the first test. Let's see how many more he can face, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear...what's Sony-Da got up his sleeve now? I promise you it's nothing good. So much angst and pain...it's rather depressing to write! But oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it :D<strong>

**Review? Pretty, pretty please? *bats eyelashes* haha!**

**AldabaranFox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry for the delay with this- my work pile is actually crazy. I think it may gain life soon and crawl off my desk- I'm a little worried. But it's Friday and the work can wait til the weekend at any rate so I thought I would update!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter :) I'm glad people are still enjoying it even if my updates are a little unpredictable :/ That's uni life sadly. But under 4 weeks to go now and then Christmas to update! Woo! **

**Anyways- please enjoy- more angst on it's way!**

**Disclaimer: No owning of Star Wars**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Nightmare becomes Reality<strong>

Heart still hammering in his chest, knees still wobbling slightly, Obi-Wan continued along the new catwalk, senses straining to pick up the slightest hostile movement. His lightsaber was ignited and ready, humming softly and almost comfortingly by his side, also helping to cast a bluish light in the dingy warehouse. The clinking of chains above him made Obi-Wan freeze, stance ready to fight. It was just the rotating fans sending a chilling breeze through the plant, making the metal jingle together.

His 'I have a bad feeling about this' had ratcheted up several notches. He was beyond suspecting that something was wrong here. Where was Sony-Da? This was the place they were meant to meet at and there was no sign of the former Jedi. The accident a moment ago had nearly killed him. The feeling that he was being watched was also beginning to creep up on him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The Force suddenly flared up in warning and Obi-Wan reacted instantly, spinning and raising his lightsaber just as a blaster bolt can hurtling towards him through the semi-darkness. Easily, Obi-Wan deflected it, sending it careening off in the other direction. A second bolt flew at him from the left and Obi-Wan adjusted his stance, eyes and the Force scanning the area for any sign of his attacker. He could hear faint whirring and clicking noises as parts moved and rotated- droids then, he decided.

Suddenly, there were blaster bolts raining down on him from all sides, red flashes out brightness speeding towards him. Almost in a dance, Obi-Wan leapt along the catwalk, lightsaber flashing to defend him, twisting and spinning in a brilliant blue light, buzzing and cracking as he intercepted the bolts. He needed to pinpoint the source of the shooting but from the different angles Obi-Wan guessed there were at least five droids. It was just like an exercise in the Temple…

Except the Temple droids aren't out to kill me! The Padawan thought wryly as he slashed and parried his way down the catwalk. Glancing over his shoulder to see how much space he had, Obi-Wan felt a twinge of fear again. He was rapidly running out of catwalk, the droids were backing him into a corner. He had to think of a way out.

Out of the corner of Obi-Wan's eye he spotted an adjacent catwalk running perpendicular to his own, a few metres below his. It wouldn't take much of a jump to reach it. He hissed as a blaster bolt swiped past his ear, through his defences as his concentration on the fight lapsed momentarily. The droids meant business. He would have to take out a few before he could make the jump.

Centring himself in the Force, Obi-Wan reached out, sensing where the droids were located. They were small, spherical objects, buzzing around him like pesky flies but with a deadly sting. He began to aim where he was deflecting the bolts back to, frowning at the droids buzzed out of the way at the last second. He was going to have to take a more direct approach to destroying them. Still spinning and slashing, Obi-Wan feinted and dodged, weaving his way out of the line of fire, all the time being mindful of the closing space around him.

If anything he was going to do Qui-Gon's training proud. It was credit to his Master that Obi-Wan's skills and fighting technique had improved so much in the year they had been Master and Padawan together. Trusting the Force, Obi-Wan leapt aside just in time away from a bolt and thrust and hand out, manipulating the Force and sending to droids crashing into one another, destroying each other in a small fireball of fried metal and shocked circuitry.

Suddenly, a sharp, jarring pain shot through his left shoulder, forcing the air out of his lungs in shock, in that one moment where his concentration had been focused on destroying two of the droids. Falling forward onto one knee, with a cry of pain Obi-Wan felt his vision swim as the slightest movement made his shoulder muscles scream. His chest was rising and falling raggedly, the blow had robbed him of the energy to fight back as his whole body felt as though it were made of lead.

He could hear the droids drawing closer, their weapons priming. Obi-Wan shut his eyes.

This could not be the end.

He had come too far to rescue his Master to fail here. The Force flickered inside him, encouraging him to get up, whispers rising to shouts of warning of the encroaching danger as the droids flew in for the kill. Obi-Wan had to keep going, had to rescue his Master. He barely had time to raise his lightsaber to deflect three more bolts that shot towards him, shoulder howling vehemently at its usage, warning Obi-Wan of the irreparable damage being inflicted as his left arm fast went numb. He had to escape these droids fast. Wielding his lightsaber with one arm now, his left tucked uselessly in at his side, Obi-Wan rapidly felt his strength depleting. Thank goodness his predominant right arm was still alright.

How long the fight went on for, Obi-Wan could not tell. His world had condensed down to dodge, deflect, spin, deflect, twist, deflect, lunge and deflect. Sweat ran in rivulets down his neck and his muscles were aching in complaint as the battle wore on. There had been several near misses- Obi-Wan's tunic was singed with close encounters but at least he had managed to slice through another droid that had ventured too close. There were two droids left.

Blinking sweat from his eyes, Obi-Wan risked glancing over at the catwalk below. With only two droids after his skin now he had a better chance of escaping. Sending the bolts ricocheting back at the two remaining droids, forcing them to careen out of the way, Obi-Wan leapt onto the rails of the catwalk and let himself drop down to the catwalk a few metres below, hand releasing the railing just as two bolts smashed into it. Landing in a perfect crouch, shoulder vibrating in pain, Obi-Wan thrust his lightsaber up to defend himself again, as the droids zoomed towards him.

* * *

><p>"We'll see how much credit he does to your training," Sony-Da sneered as the two men watched the Padawan battle his way along the platform. Droids had appeared out of nowhere, firing random shots towards the boy as he defended himself competently- lightsaber flashing in the semi-darkness.<p>

Qui-Gon was grimly hanging onto consciousness, desperate to make sure Obi-Wan was alright. His eyes took in the red streaks of deadly blaster shots as Obi-Wan danced nimbly out of the way. It was almost like a training session back at the Temple, the thought rose up at the back of Qui-Gon's beleaguered mind.

But the droids in the Temple aren't trying to kill Padawans…Qui-Gon realised. Obi-Wan was still fighting for his life.

"That move I taught him," Sony-Da sounded smug as he watched the match continue. "You forget Qui-Gon- I taught this boy for several years. I know his weaknesses, I know his strengths. I taught him everything he knows about a lightsaber."

Obi-Wan whirled around, flipping gracefully through the air as he deflected two bolts, sending them careening back at the firing droids. A small smile managed to flicker at the edge of Qui-Gon's lips as he recognized the move. "I taught…that one," he gasped, chest heaving painfully at the effort the few words took.

Frowning Sony-Da adjusted the controls on the droids. The bolts flew faster and with more accuracy, forcing the Padawan to move more, expend more energy to avoid being hit. Obi-Wan was also fast running out of space to fight in, Qui-Gon realised with growing dread. The droids were backing him into a corner where Obi-Wan would have little room to manoeuvre and be at the mercy of the killing machines. The frustration that he could not warn the boy, could only watch helplessly, was more than Qui-Gon could bear.

But the Padawan surprised both Jedi and former-Jedi when he sent to droids smashing into each other with a nimble use of the Force, destroying both of them in a well-executed movement that allowed a flicker of hope to form in the Master's heart. He had to have more faith in his Padawan. Obi-Wan could win this, he had seen the boy battle well before, holding his own against Padawans who were older and larger than him in Temple sparring sessions.

Growling in displeasure, Sony-Da twisted the controls. Moments later he was smiling in satisfaction as Obi-Wan was forced to his knees in agony as a bolt shot right through his shoulder, the cry of pain echoed in the cry of disbelief and anger from the Master as he yanked at his manacles in despair as the droids flew in for the kill.

Qui-Gon almost could not bear to watch as he saw Obi-Wan sink to his knees in pain, arm dangling uselessly at his side, unable to use his lightsaber with two hands. The droids were firing, Obi-Wan was on his knees and the Master was praying to the Force to save his Padawan.

Get up Obi-Wan! Please Padawan- behind you!

Then Obi-Wan was on his feet again, using his right arm to wield his saber, still fighting back at the droids flitting around his head, clanking and whirring as they shot at the Padawan. Qui-Gon sagged in his bonds, unable to hold himself upright as he watched the screen. Scrap the idea the boy was on bathroom duty for life….there had to be a more effective punishment…scrubbing Master Yoda's quarters with a toothbrush. The ancient Master was from the boggy planet of Dagobah…that should be punishment enough.

Another droid was down, slashed clean in two by Obi-Wan's blade as it sang through the air. There were only two droids left now Qui-Gon counted absentmindedly as they whirred like stinging insects around his Padawan, still forcing Obi-Wan to move constantly, change position and mind the field around him. The catwalk was running out of room.

"He'll jump," Sony-Da said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the small room for the last few moments as they had watched the saber fight in front of them. "That's his only choice."

Qui-Gon could not help but agree. The platform below offered Obi-Wan a chance to escape and to increase the area of the playing field, if he was going to out-manoeuvre the droids. He watched as Obi-Wan leapt onto the railings, swinging himself down, retracting his hand just in time as red bolts shattered the metal the Padawan had been holding onto a split second ago.

"How is your heart holding out Master Jinn?" Sony-Da taunted. "It's a bit different when you see your padawan in a life or death situation isn't it? You can't even warn him what's going on," he tapped the rock-infused manacles with barely supressed glee. "The boy is as blind as a bat out there. Only time will tell."

"He is…a Jedi. More…than…you'll ever…be," Qui-Gon managed through gritted teeth. The pain was wearing him down as the tense situation did too. Consciousness was ebbing away even as he struggled to hold on.

"I think Obi-Wan needs a sterner challenge," Sony-Da frowned, watching as Obi-Wan sent one droid smashing into a column, even with the use of one arm. The former- Jedi's hand fell to the lightsaber hanging at his waist. "What do you think Jinn? For old time's sake?"

"You…touch…him…" Qui-Gon threatened, blue eyes still managing to look piercingly at the evil man. "I will…kill you."

"Come, that's not very 'Jedi-like' is it?" Sony-Da sneered. "What happened to the precious code? Fear, anger and hate? What would your beloved Master Yoda say?"

Qui-Gon did not have the energy to talk back as the sides of his vision went alarmingly grey and he struggled to breath; chest tightening almost unbearably.

"You hang onto consciousness Qui-Gon Jinn. I have a feeling you don't want to miss this next challenge," Sony-Da instructed him, an evil glint in his eyes. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "Sit tight and you may see the end yet."

Qui-Gon could barely raise his head to watch as Sony-Da left the room. He could guess where the former-Jedi was headed and he struggled uselessly against his chains. He had to stop it…had to help Obi-Wan…had to warn him of the nightmare's approach…

* * *

><p>The last of the droids destroyed, Obi-Wan slumped against the railings, deactivating his lightsaber for the moment to check on his injured shoulder. It was numb now, hanging uselessly by his side. Any attempt to move it sent lancing pain through his shoulder and upper back. This was definitely a trap. For the first time, Obi-Wan was regretting this reckless stint to rescue his Master. How did he know Qui-Gon was here? He had trusted the word of a lunatic and look where it had got him. Shot at and almost killed.<p>

"That's what you think of me Obi-Wan? A lunatic?" a soft, dangerous voice broke the silence in the warehouse.

Starting in surprise and criticising himself for not being more alert and focused, Obi-Wan recognized the voice instantly and turned to face his fears. He had not changed very much since Ob-Wan had last seen him. Yes Sony-Da was thinner and a little gaunter around the eyes but there was the same posture and those dark, all knowing eyes… The former Jedi was dressed in a long black robe, free of ornamentation and stood a few metres away, regarding the Padawan with a smug look and raised eyebrow. "You're broadcasting young Jedi." He tapped his temple.

Obi-Wan stood rooted to the spot. The image from his nightmares stood before him and this time he was no figment of Obi-Wan's imagination. He was real and very powerful. All of a sudden, Obi-Wan couldn't breathe. His chest tightened and his mind immediately flew over their last encounter, the pain and agony in the meditation garden. How the man now standing a few metres away had tried to kill Obi-Wan, would have succeeded if Qui-Gon and Mace Windu had not arrived in time. Now there was no one here to stop Sony-Da. No one who knew where Obi-Wan was. Nobody was coming to help. He was alone.

"Yes little Padawan," Sony-Da sneered. "You are all alone. And no one can help you."

Obi-Wan stiffened. His shields were in tatters just at the mere presence of his nightmare. This was going to end very soon if he did not get a grip of emotions and controls. Hand tightening around the comforting solid hilt of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan managed to take a breath. "Where's my Master?" he asked, getting straight to the point. In a battle of words he would surely lose to this man.

"My, my," Sony-Da chuckled. "Jumping the pleasantries are we? When we haven't seen each other for a few years and you just want to get to business? You've grown Obi-Wan," the former Jedi stalked closer, as though Obi-Wan was his prey. The Padawan held himself very still; hand on his lightsaber, ready at any moment to defend himself.

"You said you would take me to my Master," Obi-Wan said quietly, keeping his eyes fixed on Sony-Da. "Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the older man taunted, eyes still taking in the Padawan before him. "I'm just comparing you two now. In a remarkably short time you've picked up quite a lot of your Master's traits. You probably haven't even realised. One of them being Jinn's recklessness. You actually came out here on my words, believing that I told the truth as to your Master's whereabouts. Then you come in here and make all these demands without even a customary hello."

Obi-Wan knew that his fears were rising up inside him, knew that the control of the situation was fast slipping away from him. He had little to no leverage in this deal and Sony-Da knew it. Obi-Wan would have to tread very, very carefully.

"But I'm bored of this now. I need a little more…excitement."

"Excitement a Jedi craves not," Obi-Wan said instinctively.

Sony-Da laughed scornfully- the sound echoing off the walls of the warehouse, ringing painfully in Obi-Wan's ears. "You don't think for yourself little Padawan. You are taught what to think. There is no freedom to do what you want as a Jedi. You are all puppets on a string. I grew tired of that. But watching you here today putting on such a show…the droids…the boiling vat of metals…that was exciting don't you agree?"

"That was you?" Obi-Wan managed to say. He shouldn't be so surprised he realised.

"Yes. Yes that was me. You gave your Master and I quite the show. I was almost impressed. But I grow bored quickly. Needed to change the scene a little." Sony-Da shrugged.

"Qui-Gon is here?" Obi-Wan deducted. "We've talked. Now you will hand him over to me."

"Was that a pathetic attempt at a mind trick?" Sony-Da's grin widened. "Little Obi-Wan- I have been a Jedi for three times your years in age. Do you think that would work on me? And you are in no position to be demanding anything. You are weak. That man has made you weak."

"I am not weak," Obi-Wan shot back, anger more than anything keeping him together.

"Not that Jinn even wanted to be your Master in the first place," Sony-Da continued casually. The former Jedi caught the moment he saw the boy in front of him flinch. Even after the year they had been together there were still insecurities in the Master-Padawan team. He smirked. This was too easy…

"He didn't want another Padawan. He didn't want you as his Padawan," the dark, corrupted Jedi continued airily.

The words cut Obi-Wan, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. "That is not true," he said quietly. "Master Qui-Gon chose me himself. He asked me to be his Padawan."

"But was it his choice? Of course not," Sony-Da reasoned. "That meddling troll of a Master Yoda forced him to. Qui-Gon never wanted to take a Padawan when he came back to the Temple. It was the furthest thing from his mind. But Master Yoda basically forced him to choose you. It was not out of free will he chose you. It isn't like he cares for you."

"My Master does care." Obi-Wan argued. "He does." Briefly, his mind flashed up all the times he and Qui-Gon had been together, some of the jokes they had shared, the good times over the last year. Obi-Wan's

"Then why did he pick this mission to go by himself?" Sony-Da asked.

Obi-Wan's train of thought stuttered to a halt. "I…I was ill. I could not go with my Master," he defended. His Master did care for him…didn't he? Qui-Gon did show him attention. Qui-Gon did love him…didn't he?

The seed of doubt "Your Master chose a mission over your health? That sounds very caring," Sony-Da chuckled. "The perfect role model Master in fact. He could not have waited to see if your health improved?"

"The mission was an urgent one, he needed to go," Obi-Wan said, his voice sounding very small, even to himself. He could not break. Sony-Da was telling lies. Lies. "You are wrong."

"Obi-Wan you are a fool." Sony-Da hissed. "You are naïve like a child and refuse to listen to someone who is older and wiser than you." His hand slipped between the folds of his black cloak and he withdrew his lightsaber. "You're time is up Obi-Wan Kenobi. I relish the thought of your demise- and that of your Master's too…" the red blade ignited and pointed directly at Obi-Wan who was frozen in horror.

_Force help me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Another mean cliffhanger. Sorry guys! But I have lots of the next chapter written so it's up to you to now work your magic of persuasion :P Hehe I joke. But lots of reviews would be very nice! <strong>

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up within a week. Friday seems like a good day to update on so I may stick with it :) Thanks everyone!**

**AldabaranFox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had lovely time over Christmas and into the New Year. 2012! Wow I still remember when 2000 came around as though it were yesterday and suddenly 12 years have past. I feel very old :/**

**I'm very sorry for abandoning this for so long and not updating. The last three weeks of term last year were horrendous for me (so much work/deadlines/ drama etc) and I had no time to _sleep_ let alone write. Then the family of course descended for the holidays and New Year so time was taken up there. But now before I return to Uni and more work I felt I must update! So here we are :D Thank you for everyone who reviewed, read and waited so patiently for this- my love to you all. And we've reached 100 reviews! Yay *little skip for joy* Thanks you guys! :D**

**Without further ado (disclaimer: I own nothing in Star Wars) here's the next and long awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- The Depths of the Mind<strong>

Parry, block, defend, move, parry, block, defend, move. Obi-Wan's world had condensed down to those few words as he battled against the fallen Jedi. It was not a battle; there was no way Obi-Wan could hold his own against a Master for more than a few minutes. He was on borrowed time. He could barely hold up against Qui-Gon when he and his Master sparred in the Temple. The red lightsaber taunted and teased as it flashed towards him increasingly faster and in more aggressive moves. Obi-Wan could feel the heat from the blade as it passed ever closer to him.

Twirling his lightsaber, Sony-Da easily blocked the Padawan's attacks. He had not been a Master with the lightsaber for nothing. His red saber crackled down on Obi-Wan's sending jolts up the younger man's arms as he desperately tried to keep his enemy at bay.

"You're weak, still weak," Sony-Da smirked as he battled, almost toying with his prey. Since he had left the Temple he had discovered so much _more _than what the precious Temple offered. The power that he had at his fingertips now was tenfold what he had originally. A hundredfold even! Now he could match the _great _Qui-Gon Jinn- perhaps even Master Yoda himself! The red saber gave him so much more _power, _so much more strength than he could have ever imagined.

"I'm not weak!" Obi-Wan shot back as he parried another taunting slash. Beads of sweat dotted his brow and slipped frustratingly down his cheek but he dared not to pause to wipe it away. His moves were getting sloppy and he knew Qui-Gon would be disapproving of his footwork but there was no time to think about that!

"Qui-Gon Jinn was not worthy to teach such potential," Sony-Da continued as though Obi-Wan had not spoken. "And he was disposed of."

Obi-Wan faltered, his body almost forgetting how to move as the words rang in his ears. A blur of hot, red light flashed towards him and by reflexes along he jumped, avoiding certain amputation of his legs as the red sabre arched down in a deadly wheel. _Qui-Gon…gone…Master…please…MASTER! _

"It's not true, you're lying! You have no proof," Obi-Wan managed to retort as he stumbled backwards, unable to defend himself as he felt his heart was about to stop. Qui-Gon could not be dead. Sony-Da was lying. He had lied before, Qui-Gon wasn't dead, Obi-Wan would have felt it. He hadn't said goodbye…he had failed his Master.

Sony-Da's lightsaber hummed by his side as he approached the young Padawan. "I do not lie Obi-Wan. This is one thing I am very truthful about. Your Master died as soon as I stepped out here. He watched you, you know, since you entered the warehouse. Sadly, you were too late to save him. Or yourself."

With that, Sony-Da unleashed a wave of Force energy that sent the padawan flying backwards along the catwalk. Obi-Wan had no time to dodge as the Force cried out a warning before he was slammed backwards, flying along the catwalk. Suddenly, he came to a jarring, agonisingly painful stop as he hit a metal support frame that held up the platform above. Immediately pain flared through his body as he impacted it, slumping to the floor as his muscles screamed their distress. Dizziness creeping in on his vision where his head had hit the metal stand, Obi-Wan fell forwards onto his knees, lightsaber deactivating and clattering away.

"He made you weak," Sony-Da snorted in contempt as he slowly advanced. "Qui-Gon failed a padawan before and you would have headed down exactly the same road as your predecessor. Your training has already suffered enough. Without me you will never be the Jedi you are capable of becoming!"

Sony-Da sneered as he looked down on the padawan on his knees in front of him. "You are a fool Obi-Wan Kenobi. A blind fool." He summoned Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand, activating it smoothly, considering the design for a few moments with a faint look of curiosity before his face hardened. The blue blade crackled down to rest beside the side of Obi-Wan's head. "And you will pay for that."

Obi-Wan raised his head slowly. "Qui-Gon is the only Master I need. You are blinded by the dark side," he managed, his ears still ringing. "You will never train me again." Obi-Wan could feel the heat from his own sabre on his cheek as his breathing quickened. He could not believe it had come to this. He was going to die at the hands of this madman- there was no way he was a Jedi- not even able to save his Master. If Obi-Wan died, who knew where to look for Qui-Gon? Or Qui-Gon's body even…But life without his Master- Obi-Wan didn't want any other Master.

He steeled himself, looking directly up at Sony-Da.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon could not breathe. His Padawan was fighting for his life and he, the Master, was helpless to defend his Padawan. It should be him Sony-Da was fighting, not Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had many, many years ahead of him to train, develop, learn and become a far better Jedi than Qui-Gon. His heart was in his throat as he watched his apprentice barely deflect Sony-Da's lightsaber in time, barely avoid being amputated or killed…<p>

Uselessly he tugged at his chains, barely able to move without the pain lancing through his body. -_Do or do not- there is no try- _the age-old saying came back to him as he slumped in his bonds. Trying to get out of the chains would not save Obi-Wan. Concentrate, he had to…concentrate. Even as his vision blurred at the edges with the strain on his body, Qui-Gon strained to reach the Force. He felt so disconnected without it, as though his insides had been ripped away and he was just a hollow shell.

"_You are a fool Obi-Wan Kenobi. A blind fool." _The menacing, final tone struck Qui-Gon's very soul and he looked up at the screen. There was Obi-Wan, kneeling on the ground, chest rising and falling so quickly he looked as though he was hyperventilating. Qui-Gon could see the calm however on his Padawan's face, the acceptance in his eyes.

No, Obi-Wan could not die. Not now. Not whilst Qui-Gon still had breath left in his body, he would defend his Padawan. He dug deep, deep into the reserves of energy he had left, sinking down through his mind to his very essence. There he would find the power; the Force could not desert him fully. With that thought firmly in his mind, Qui-Gon tugged hard, straining to reach the Force that whispered at his fingertips. The rocks were powerful Force inhibitors indeed but they did not totally rid him of the Force.

"_And you will pay for that." _

"_Qui-Gon is the only Master I need. You are blinded by the dark side. You will never train me again." _Obi-Wan's voice rang with that assurance even as he stared his death in the face, blue eyes shimmering with a hard steel Qui-Gon had never seen before.

With a cry of denial, torn from cracked lips and a battered body, Qui-Gon brought the Force to bear on his manacles, feeling them twist under the Force's grip, bending and flexing as he pried them apart. All of a sudden, the metal gave way and the Jedi Master's hands were freed.

No longer being held up, Qui-Gon collapsed to the floor, his legs unable to support him.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon had to be found. Even…even if it were only his body- Obi-Wan would not leave it here in this ruined, squalid, abandoned building far from Coruscant. Qui-Gon deserved more than that. Obi-Wan owed him more than that: and so dying was not an option for Obi-Wan. At least -not yet.<p>

As Sony-Da began to move the blue blade, Obi-Wan threw himself to the other side, the sabre passing through the air where less than a second ago his neck had been. Not even pausing to breathe, Obi-Wan rolled to the side and pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the scream of his shoulder and summoned Sony-Da's red sabre to his hand, it flying from the fallen Jedi's belt where he had clipped it before attempting to behead Obi-Wan with the Padawan's lightsaber. The red blade ignited and Obi-Wan brought it up just in time to defend himself.

Sony-Da's eyes widened in brief confusion and fury as the Padawan escaped death and even had the audacity to snatch his lightsaber from him. Now it was blue against red, fallen Jedi against Jedi Padawan. Sony-Da smirked. If he wanted it this way…

Parrying defensively, for that was all he could do, Obi-Wan continued to back along the catwalk, relying heavily on the Force, using it as his ally- only ally in this fight; the red lightsaber feeling very different in his hands, unusual and heavier than his own hilt, more awkward to wield. Yet he had no choice as he continued to fight- his life ultimately depended on this evil weapon. Sparks flew as the lightsabers ricocheted off the metal and Obi-Wan ducked as Sony-Da's blue blade narrowly missed shaving a good portion of his head off. He could feel the heat as it swept over him and could feel the panic welling up.

"Are you frightened little padawan?" Sony-Da sneered as he easily kept the younger Jedi at bay. He knew Obi-Wan was on the defensive- the boy did not have time to draw breath to plan his offensive. It was easier than the blonde ex-Jedi had even thought it would be.

"No," Obi-Wan managed through gritted his teeth. He was not frightened- that was true. He had passed that stage long ago. It did him no good to be frightened. However he was desperate. Qui-Gon could be anywhere; he _needed _to get to his Master. Who knew what evil tortures Sony-Da had inflicted on Qui-Gon? And the more time that Obi-Wan fought with the blonde madman, the less time his Master had.

"I grow bored of your little tricks," Sony-Da growled as Obi-Wan continued to evade him. "You shall now see a Master at work."

In three quick moves, Sony-Da had completely knocked the fight out of Obi-Wan, sending the Padawan tumbling backwards as the red lightsaber fell from his hand, skittering away over the catwalk with a well-aimed kick from the former-Jedi.

Dazed, Obi-Wan looked around for the lightsaber, just in time to see it falling from the catwalk down into the depths of the warehouse below. Now weapon-less, Obi-Wan realised that his time was now up. He had delayed the inevitable for a time, but he was now out of options. He was leaning against the metal railings of the narrow catwalk. A brief glance over his shoulder showed the roiling, bubbling, liquid metal vats burning below. He shivered and turned to face the fallen Jedi.

"You are no match for me little Padawan," Sony-Da jeered. "Not even your Master was enough to stop me." He lunged towards Obi-Wan, arm outstretched, ready to wring the life from the boy who had taken everything from him. He had made him suffer, killed his Master and now it was finally the boy's turn to leave this world; leave knowing he had failed.

Obi-Wan had seen this move a few times before, had been brought down by this move a few times in the Temple. Just as Sony-Da's hand reached to close around his throat, he ducked down, damping down the pain in his body as he lashed out with one leg at Sony-Da's feet.

The look of shock passed over Sony-Da's face again as for a second time the Padawan outwitted him, knocking his legs out from under him. The blonde former Jedi stumbled backwards, arms flapping uselessly before he hit the metal railings a few feet away. Centre of balance completely lost, gravity taking over, Sony-Da began to topple backwards, body arching over the railing as he fell. For one infinitesimal second, his dark eyes caught Obi-Wan's.

"Feel proud Obi-Wan- for killing a fellow Jedi," Sony-Da hissed. "Murderer…"

"NO!" Obi-Wan realised what was happening. He couldn't kill him, not in this way…

In shock, Obi-Wan lunged forward in an attempt to grab the front of the former Jedi's robes and pull him back but his fingers closed around empty air as Sony-Da plunged off of the platform, releasing a terrible cry as he went. Unable to move, Obi-Wan was forced to watch as the twisting body of his once former lightsaber master fell away, down, down before he hit one of the enormous vats of boiling machinery oil and the agonizing scream was cut off. Obi-Wan closed his eyes in despair and horror, unable to watch the end.

Sony-Da was dead.

He hadn't meant to kill him.

He wasn't a murderer.

Murderer…

_NO!_

Unable to support his body, his legs collapsed beneath him and Obi-Wan crumpled into a heap at the edge of the platform, one hand still clutching at the railings as he leant his head against the metal as the maelstrom of thoughts blasted through his mind. He had killed a Master. He had killed a Jedi. He was unworthy. How could he call himself a Jedi? How could he ever become a knight when he had killed a fellow Jedi? He was the lowest…worst Jedi…

_I killed him…I killed him…_ the thought made Obi-Wan supress a groan of despair. Now Qui-Gon definitely would not want him- not when his padawan was…tainted so. Obi-Wan's insides cringed and his body trembled as he shook violently. He would be cast out, unwanted, unloved.

And he deserved it.

There was one final thing that he needed to do first. One thing before he could finally put all to rest.

He needed to find Qui-Gon Jinn.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan felt his stomach rebel as he pushed himself off his knees. The world tilted violently to his left as he struggled to remain upright, sagging against the railing as he did so. Taking deep breaths, he was able to right himself, forcing the ground to remain stationary beneath his feet. A sharp pain radiated up through his side as he gingerly checked the wound. The lightsaber burn inflicted by the now dead Sony-Da had been a vicious sweep across the ribs and hurt like Sith.<p>

He would not be weak. Not when he had to find his Master.

Where was Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan prayed to the Force that his Master was alright. Sony-Da might have lied- Qui-Gon could still be alive. The padawan had only felt a flicker and a shallow dream of the pain that had been inflicted on his Master at the hands of Sony-Da. The real torture must have been far worse. However, he could feel no bond- his mind was empty where once their bond had glowed. And here Obi-Wan was nearly crying over a small lightsaber burn.

He was pathetic. He had to be stronger than that. He had to be.

Carefully, Obi-Wan made his way along the platform, one hand still clutching the railings as he hobbled along, furious at his body's lack of response. He leaned against the railings, looking down at the rest of the plant spread out below him. There were other walkways, all crossing over each other, kept away from the vats of bubbling liquids beneath. His eyes swept the plant, looking for any sign of life, any movement that would indicate another presence.

That was when Obi-Wan spotted the figure. It was collapsed face down on a catwalk beneath him, a few hundred metres away, lying utterly still. Above them the great cooling fans rotated slowly in the gloom, sending large whooshes of air through the dingy plant as the blinking lights crackled above, flickering ominously. Water dripped from the metal railings above, accentuating the otherwise silent and empty power plant.

"No…no…Master?" Obi-Wan called frantically, leaning over the railings as far as he dared. "Master!"

Ignoring his own side injury and pounding head, Obi-Wan stumbled along the catwalk as fast as he could go, feet splashing through puddles, as he approached a flight of metal stairs and all but slithered down them before landing on the correct catwalk. Forcing his reluctant body to keep moving he dropped down ungracefully beside the motionless body that was indeed Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan spotted the most obvious injuries first; a nasty gash on the side of his Master's head that was still oozing blood; his left arm was at an odd angle by his side- most definitely broken. Lacerations cut the top of his Master's tunic to near ribbons, the slashes still seeping, the red blood mixing with the water on the floor in swirling crimson patterns.

"Master! Master can you hear me?" Obi-Wan tapped the man's shoulders; anxiously awaiting a reaction, own heart in his throat as he pleaded silently for a response. _Please, please, please…_ he thought desperately. He bent down, placing cheek near his Master's mouth. The smallest breath of air touched Obi-Wan's cheek and he sobbed in relief, dizzy with the roaring emotion, as he felt a thready pulse beneath his fingers. He was still alive.

_Barely alive._

"Master, I have to get you out of here," Obi-Wan continued talking to the unconscious Master. He had to save Qui-Gon. After all his Master had done for him, Obi-Wan owed him this much. No- it wasn't his duty. Obi-Wan wanted _desperately _to save his Master. "I'll take…take you to the healers. It'll be fine, it'll be fine," the Padawan murmured, mainly trying to convince himself at the moment. Carefully, he began to roll the larger man onto his back, so he could better take care of the injuries, hissing and sucking in his own breath sharply as his side radiated unbelievable pain at the movement.

Qui-Gon's front was almost as damaged as his back. His forehead bore a shallow cut from his left eyebrow to right temple, sluggishly still pumping blood. Bruises and other shallow scrapes decorated the master's cheeks and the front of his tunic was as badly ripped and shredded as the back. Whip marks and electric pike burns, Obi-Wan noted with a frown of rage at the damage Sony-Da had inflicted on his Master. The agony must have been unbearable and Obi-Wan had barely felt a ripple of it.

He was ashamed of himself.

At the movement, Qui-Gon's eyes weakly fluttered and cracked open, slits of confused blue blearily trying to gauge the situation. "Wh…Obi…" the Master groaned in confusion as the pain hit him hard, making his body tremble and shake.

In an instant as their eyes met and Qui-Gon's hand touched his arm, Obi-Wan felt the bond flicker back into life, illuminating in his mind. However, Obi-Wan almost wished it had not. The pain that howled through their bond made nausea roll in his stomach and he fought for control. Qui-Gon's use of the Force control was almost non-existent and waves upon waves of pain crashed through into Obi-Wan's mind, almost overloading his own body.

Obi-Wan could almost feel the anger through the bond as well as the pain which flared in his mind. He barely supressed a flinch. He deserved it anyway, he realised numbly. "It's alright, I've got you, it's ok," Obi-Wan's voice nearly cracked as he assured his Master, moving so he was in the older Jedi's line of sight. "You're injured… badly, I'm going to stabilise you -get you out of here. Master!" he tapped Qui-Gon's cheek as the older Jedi's eyes began to close. "Stay awake? Please?"

"N-no…leave," Qui-Gon swallowed, his voice very quiet as his body shook with the pain as he raised his good arm to the younger Jedi's chest, intent on pushing him away, though he had not the strength to do it. He was going into shock, Obi-Wan thought in despair and alarm.

/ _Please…Padawan…go…. /_

"_Not_ going to leave Master…," Obi-Wan ignored the order and tried to keep his voice steady, despite the enormous lump in his throat, threatening to choke him. "I'm going to save you. Master _listen_ to me!" the command at the end came out more as a pleading sob than anything else. It didn't matter what Qui-Gon thought of him- just as long as lived. His Master had to live.

Qui-Gon shook his head, the movement was miniscule. "It's t-too late…Padawan…" His green eyes slowly slid shut as the hand tightened around Obi-Wan's tunic briefly before falling limply to the ground as the last breath escaped the Master's lungs.

/ _I love…you…my padawan…/_

* * *

><p><strong>I update and it's a very despressing chapter : Oh wells. It can only get better right? Actually knowing me and my love for hurt/comfort it probably won't. Poor Qui and Obi. But at least the wicked witch is dead! (You know what I mean) *rings bells* He's dead! Good news! Goooood news! (I went and saw Wicked the musical before Christmas) **

**Hope you liked the chapter and it made sense. My writing skills have become rusty with disuse :( I shall have to write more often to make sure they improve! Please review :D**

**AldabaranFox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the delay- I've now gone back to Uni so work is picking up again. At least it isn't too bad yet so I can post this for you guys. Thanks for being patient with the nasty cliffhanger I left you last time! :P**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters. I don't own anything :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Sacrifice<strong>

Time seemed to slow down as the faint message registered in Obi-Wan's battered mind. He was unaware of the scream of anguish and pain that ripped itself from his throat as the mental words, the last words his Master would ever say to him filtered through the breaking bond. He could feel it trembling and shaking, like a room in the throw of a powerful earthquake, already crumbling and twisting.

/_No, no, no_, _no! This is not happening! Please Master! _/

The Force wailed in agreed protest as the Padawan shook his head in denial, fingers desperately trying to find a pulse at the older Jedi's neck as the tears began to form, slipping down his cheeks as he broke down, unable to prevent the outpouring of grief. He was too late…too late…it was over. Nothing moved beneath his fingertips, no breath warmed his cheek and Obi-Wan could feel the despair and grief threatening to overwhelm him as his body trembled in shock. The pain echoing through the Force was almost too much to bear.

"NO! Master you are not going to die!" Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth. "Please…come back…I have finished training…you're meant to teach me! You can't die here!"

His Master needed energy, needed strength to kick start the healing process and bring him back from the brink of death. The only available Force energy was Obi-Wan's. He could only hope it would work. Placing his hands directly over his Master's heart, Obi-Wan gathered as much of the scattered Force as he could do and pushed it all into his Master. His own energy too flowed through the crumbling bond, stabilising it and forcing its way into his Master's body. There was _no way_ Obi-Wan was going to let Qui-Gon die on his watch.

_Live Master!_

"Breathe! Damn you _please _breathe!" Obi-Wan ordered shakily as he continued shoving as much healing energy as he could into his Master. He could feel his own body, hurt as it already was weakening rapidly, but the fear, grief and terror kept him going. He knew the regulations against doing this, he was endangering his own life for the slightest hope he could save his Master's.

_Live!_

His Master would live. Qui-Gon couldn't die. Not here. Not now. Not whilst Obi-Wan had something to say about it. Qui-Gon had so much _more _to give, so much more to teach. It was not going to end here in some dingy warehouse light years from Coruscant. Obi-Wan had come here to _save _his Master. That was what he was going to do. There was not much more energy he could spare, some corner of the Padawan's brain absentmindedly noticed. His body was shaking like a leaf in the wind but his resolve stayed resolute, even as parts of the Padawan began to shut down. He didn't care. That didn't matter to Obi-Wan. Without thought to the consequences, he pushed through his power threshold, taking from his very life force now, one thought only in his mind.

Qui-Gon would live.

_Please!_

The smallest, shuddering breath caught Obi-Wan's immediate attention as Qui-Gon's chest suddenly rose and fell a fraction beneath his hand. Joy threatening to overwhelm him, Obi-Wan reached up jerkily, forcing his bone-tired muscles to work and felt for a pulse again. The faintest, most lethargic beat fluttered against Obi-Wan's fingers and tears slipped from his stinging, red tinged eyes again, as his whole body shook with fatigue and shock. Never had he expended so much Force power before. He was utterly drained. But it was enough. It was enough. As Qui-Gon's chest inflated again of its own accord, Obi-Wan slumped back onto his knees, just content to watch his Master breathing. He was not dead. Qui-Gon was not dead.

"You will…live… Master… live," Obi-Wan repeated softly as he pushed the last bit of his energy into his Master. His vision was tunnelling, going grey at the edges as he did so. An odd humming noise had started in his ears and ever so slowly, Obi-Wan felt his body slip sideways, falling to the cold, damp floor of the warehouse, lying twisted at his Master's side as the last vestiges of energy left his body.

Qui-Gon was going to _live. _Obi-Wan had made sure of that.

Even at the cost of his own life.

* * *

><p>When Qui-Gon broke through the darkness of unconsciousness, the only thought floating about his very foggy brain was that he had been very foolish indeed to do so. Pain radiated through his body at such an intensity he wished he had remained in the dark and oblivious to all of it. Everything hurt…he was not even sure what everything was…but it hurt. Slowly, he blinked and even <em>that <em>hurt. His breathing shallow, the Jedi Master blinked hazily once more, his vision still blurry as he struggled through the cloying shroud of pain and utter weariness. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. His brain was of no help whatsoever. It felt as though he had been pulverised by a herd of banthas. Make that several herds…

Whatever he was lying on (Qui-Gon had so far worked out he was flat on his back) was uncomfortable, hard and damp beneath him as his fingers on his right hand twitched, slowly scrapping across concrete. What about the other side? A shot of alarm laced through Qui-Gon's mind. He couldn't feel his left fingers. Scrap that: he could feel his left _arm_. Feeling the uncontrollable panic welling up, Qui-Gon fought against the panic, breathing slowly. Carefully, he turned his neck ever so slightly to look at the left side of his body. In a quiet hiss of relief he noticed his left arm was thankfully still attached. A second later, the Master decided he'd rather not have looked at all, as his arm lay in a definitely broken position, make that multiple breaks, leaving him feel nauseous at the sight.

Groaning softly, the Jedi Master attempted to focus. He'd had worse than this surely? Vague memories and flashes were slowly filtering back into the forefront of his mind and involuntarily, his body jolted sympathetically as it remembered the pain and torture it had undergone. The pain notched up another level, making Qui-Gon's head swim and vision tunnel suddenly.

_Torture…Sony-Da…trap…Obi-Wan!_

Where was his Padawan? The thought that was most important was now shouting through his mind as he struggled to understand what was going on. Obi-Wan! Some niggling feeling deep within the Master told him something was very wrong. His confused mind was calling for his Padawan but there was no response.

/ …_Obi-Wan…? / _

Silence.

He was tired…so tired…but he had to know. Had to know where his Padawan was. It would be easy just to sink back into the unconsciousness that was seductively beckoning him but Qui-Gon clung to consciousness with the abounding stubbornness he was reputed to have. /…_Obi-Wan…where are…Padawan?_ / Just thinking hurt, but he had to know. What if Obi-Wan was in a worse situation?

There was no reply, no sign from the elusive Padawan. All Qui-Gon could hear was the great whoosh of the cooling fans above, high up in the power plant. And the faint drip, drip, drip of water and the quiet clinking of metallic chains. From his position on his back, Qui-Gon could barely see anything. Ever so slowly, he tilted his head the other way facing his right.

Beside him, crumpled and face down, was the form of a boy. The form Qui-Gon knew he would recognize anywhere.

"O-Obi-" Qui-Gon tried to croak, his voice catching on the words, his raw throat unable to process the name. Why wasn't Obi-Wan moving? Why wasn't Obi-Wan awake? The thoughts clamoured in the Master's confused and exhausted mind as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

Where was Sony-Da? The Dark Master- was he still lurking about somewhere? Qui-Gon felt utterly useless. He couldn't defend himself in such a position- let alone protect his Padawan. They were both helpless and that thought tormented the Qui-Gon.

He couldn't even move to see if Obi-Wan was alright. In vain his right arm twitched, trying to reach out to the boy, painstakingly slowly moving to touch Obi-Wan's head which was nearest. The pain nearly overwhelmed Qui-Gon, his lungs heaving with the effort and heart thudding heavily in his battered chest. He stretched as far as he could and his arm fell short even as he forced himself to extend further. The gap between them felt like light years, not less than half a metre.

A sense of failure, despair and anger flitted through the Jedi Master, before a few seconds later unconsciousness reared again, sucking him back under into a world of nothingness whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

><p>There was a voice, calling him. Something cool was tapping his face. There were words also, but he could not make head or tail of them. More than one voice- talking to each other, two…three…four, they just blurred into a buzzing noise. They sounded urgent though, it was persistent and vaguely annoying. He wondered what was wrong.<p>

Qui-Gon groaned.

The voices around him became excited.

"Yes…responsive…alright…now!" the words were detached as Qui-Gon's brain failed to keep up with the rush of speaking above his head as he dazedly forced his eyes open, his eyelids feeling as though they had lead weights attached.

"Qui…alright….got…here…" a face loomed into view, bending over to peer at the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon blinked. The person had three heads he thought absentmindedly, as his eyelids slid shut of their own accord. The now annoying tapping of the face returned. "No….awake…nearly…ok?"

A sudden sharp pricking sensation stung Qui-Gon's right arm and his eyes flicked quickly to the person kneeling on his right, checking a hypo-syringe before disposing of it safely. The healer gave the Jedi Master a smile and quick thumbs up, noticing Qui-Gon was too confused to understand words at the moment.

"Qui-Gon!"

That was a voice the Master recognized as he struggled to keep himself conscious. A dark face appeared by his side, dressed in familiar robes, lightsaber swinging from his belt. Qui-Gon knew who it was. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he knew this person, if only he could think clearly…

"Ma-" Qui-Gon rasped- unable to say the name.

Mace Windu nodded. "It's ok," he calmed his friend. He turned and shouted something to the group of medics approaching with a hover-stretcher. "Qui- keep awake- for now," he instructed. "We'll have you out of here in no time."

Qui-Gon nodded. Suddenly, a seizing panic overtook him and forgetting his injuries, he very foolishly tried to sit up. Pain flared _everywhere _and several voices all around him blurred, as they talked rapidly in alarm to each other. Restraining hands caught his shoulders, keeping him immobile.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon gasped, forcing the name out as the world span. It was the only thing of importance. He had to know- not later, not in a while- now. Where was Obi-Wan? Was he safe? Was he even alive? That thought made the Jedi's heart lurch. "Obi-Wan?" he tried again.

Mace was saying something that Qui-Gon couldn't quite understand, but the nagging feeling of his Padawan's whereabouts continued to frustrate the Master.

"Sedate…make….worse…now!"

Another pinprick later and Qui-Gon felt his body go limp as his eyes rolled shut. The last sensation he remembered was being lifted up onto the hovo-stretcher and a scanner beeping beside his ear. He was getting sick of this darkness.

* * *

><p>"Vitals….improving…looks….be…soon," a calm voice said somewhere to his right.<p>

"Glad…hear…I am," a gravelly voice replied.

Qui-Gon knew that voice, even as he struggled back into the land of the conscious. He would recognize it anywhere. Yoda…Yoda was here… wherever _here _was after all. His body was being very uncooperative as he tried to pry his very heavy eyelids open and look around.

"Know you are awake I do, Qui-Gon. Rest you must," Master Yoda's voice was clearer now and a lot closer. Qui-Gon felt his body relax- into a soft bed. The confusion must have shown on his face as he struggled to work out where he was. He had been here the last time he had awoken.

"In the Healers' Wing you are. Returned to Coruscant both you and your Padawan have been." Yoda explained gently.

With a herculean effort, Qui-Gon forced his eyes open, eyes immediately swimming as the light assaulted his sensitive retinas that had been accustomed to the dark for so long. A cooling, three fingered clawed hand gently rested upon his forehead and the pain ebbed back as Qui-Gon blinked, cursing his streaming eyes.

A healer was standing next to him, surveying various charts and readings from Qui-Gon's bedside. She smiled at the Master; gently raising the bed slightly to Qui-Gon was lying at an angle and could look around the room a little more easily.

Mercifully, the lights were then lowered and Qui-Gon was able to squint at his surroundings. True to the wizened Master's words, Qui-Gon was indeed in a bed, in what looked like the Healers' Wing on Coruscant. How had he managed to get back to Coruscant? Then he froze suddenly. It was wrong, wrong, he couldn't be- this was still one of the torture tricks of Sony-Da, it wasn't real!

"No, no!" Qui-Gon muttered helplessly as his body tried to move away.

"Real this is Qui-Gon," Yoda's voice was calm, steady and filled with power, pushing back Qui-Gon's doubts. "Reach out with the Force you must. Real I am- know this you do."

Qui-Gon felt his heart racing as he gingerly reached out with the Force. Honesty, familiarity and Light radiated back at him from the small, green master perched at his bedside. "Master…Yoda…" he managed, a wave of tiredness sweeping over him.

"How is he?" a new voice said, from somewhere near the door.

"Confused he is. Believed this all to be a trick," Yoda welcomed the intruder, which turned out to be Mace Windu approaching the bed, a look of concern etched on his usually serene features. "Told him I did that he is safe now."

"Welcome back Qui-Gon," Mace said, squeezing his friend's good shoulder lightly. "It was touch and go there for a while but I'm relieved to see you awake. The Healers say you'll make a full recovery in time."

Qui-Gon nodded, mouth very dry. "Where's…where's…"

"Obi-Wan?" Mace finished quietly. He shared a look with Master Yoda, unable to say anything.

Weak and lethargic as he was, Qui-Gon caught the look and his insides froze. Something was wrong, _very _wrong. Qui-Gon had felt that niggling feeling before and had been unable to respond to it. Unable to do anything to help his Padawan, to do what a _Master_ should have been able to do.

"Tell…me," he demanded. He had to know.

Mace didn't look happy, his mouth was drawn in a thin line as he surveyed his injured friend. "He's…Qui-Gon… it's not looking good." The dark skinned master pinched the bridge of his nose. "Y'Chiryō's doing his best- you know he will do everything he can."

"What's…wrong with…him?" This was not good. Qui-Gon would have launched himself off the bed, never mind that his body felt like a three ton lead weight, had it not been for Master Yoda resting one finger on his shoulder and effectively keeping him on the bed, despite the younger Master's struggles. Master Jinn would not be going anywhere any time soon.

"Qui-Gon calm down!"

"No- Mace! What's… happened- what's…wrong with him? Tell me!" Qui-Gon pleaded, his throat still feeling raw as Mace wordlessly passed him a glass of water, insisting that he drink first.

"When we found him next to you Qui, he was already in a coma. We couldn't understand it. He had a few superficial injuries, burns and a head injury and a nasty laceration across the side of his chest but they were almost nothing compared to yours. With the injuries you had…you should have died- but we found you alive on the catwalk. So much Force energy was surrounding you and in you keeping you alive…we could only come to one conclusion…"

"No…." the word left Qui-Gon in a quiet gasp as the gravity of the situation sank in.

"Pushed all his Force power into you, your Padawan did," Master Yoda said solemnly. "Disregarded his own safety to save his Master's life, he did."

Obi-Wan had given him the last vestiges of his Force Power, pushing everything he had into his Master just to keep him breathing and his heart beating- an extremely dangerous, reckless and foolish thing to do, in Qui-Gon's mind. "No! He…can't of- I told him to leave!" Qui-Gon gasped. "Take me… to him!" He had to see his Padawan. _Needed_ to see Obi-Wan. No one was going to stop him.

"Qui-Gon you're not well-"

"I _have _to see him!" Qui-Gon argued back. "How bad…?"

"He's not responding to anything the healers are doing for him," Mace said as gently as he could.

Qui-Gon shook his head desperately. "There must be…something they can do!" He could not, _would not _let Obi-Wan sacrifice himself like that for him. It was not his duty to do so. Not his place, not his…Qui-Gon could now feel real tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as his chest heaved and he struggled to understand.

"Mace…he's not…he isn't…"

"I'm so sorry my friend. He hasn't much time."

Yoda's ears slowly lowered, as his hand curled around his gimmer stick more tightly than usual as it lay across his small lap. The grief and despair was tangible in the air and in the Force. Other Force-sensitive beings close to the infirmary were suddenly overwhelmed by the sadness that spiked in the Force.

Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat and the monitors beside him began to protest as his body reacted violently to the bad news. Healers immediately appeared at the commotion the monitors were making; ushering Mace and Master Yoda respectively back as they examined the unresponsive, heartbroken Jedi Master lying on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Such sadness and angst :( Sorry...<strong>

**Review?**

**AldabaranFox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! *looks sheepish* Sorry it's been a while since the last update. This term at Uni is super, super busy- getting all coursework in before exams next term. It's also really short- I'm nearly halfway through already and it's only been 4 weeks! (Actually feels like I just got back...) I have 3 essays and 2 tests to prepare for in the last 4 weeks of term :/ Wish me luck!**

**Anyway- here is chapter 13 (unlucky for some) I hope you enjoy- it's longer than usual- does that make up for the long wait? :/ There should be another chapter and a short epilogue before I turn my attention to maybe another story for our Jedi duo? What do you guys think?**

**Usual disclaimers apply- I don't own anything in Star Wars...**

**Also want to say a big thank you to my new beta reader DarthUmbreon who checked over this chapter and helped me improve it :D Thank you! Enjoy it too :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Always Darkest before the Dawn<strong>

Being the very stubborn Jedi Master that he was, Qui-Gon soon found himself being wheeled into his Padawan's room. He had threatened to get up and walk there himself, injuries or no, and Mace and the healers had soon frustratedly relented and allowed his friend to be moved to his Padawan's side. So Y'Chiryō had procured a hover chair and the healers had carefully helped the battered and exhausted Master into it.

Despite the warnings of the healers and a concerned Mace, the sight was even worse than Qui-Gon had imagined as he was manoeuvred into the room down the corridor that Obi-Wan had been whisked away to the moment the ship carrying Qui-Gon and himself had docked at the Temple. With a team of experienced healers around him, Obi-Wan was in the special intensive area of the Healers' Wing, surrounded at all times by monitors and healers checking on his progress and keeping him alive. Tubes and drips ran from the young boy's body, as monitors hummed and whirred beside him. A ventilator was breathing for him.

Qui-Gon felt his heart clench within his chest to almost painful measures as he tried to keep breathing, face devoid of all colour. Mace regarded him with concern, about to suggest Qui-Gon be taken back to his own room. Qui-Gon shook his head and moved closer to his Padawan's bedside. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Obi-Wan was _not_ meant to be…lying here…in a coma. _It wasn't right!_ Qui-Gon raged internally. He should have dealt with Sony-Da himself, Obi-Wan should never have gotten involved…never have been hurt like this.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

Qui-Gon was angry. Very angry. Un-Jedi-like anger thrummed through him, threatening to choke him. Qui-Gon exhaled slowly, imagining the anger leaving his body with every puff of air. Being angry at this moment would do nothing…but after everything he had done to prevent Obi-Wan from ending up in this situation. Obi-Wan had disregarded his own safety, multiple times, run away from the Temple on the word of a madman on a suicide mission to try and rescue him. Then the boy had had the nerve to be laying here…._dying_…in the healer's wing.

"Obi-Wan can you hear me?" Qui-Gon croaked softly, trying to believe his Padawan was simply sleeping, a light touch on his shoulder would rouse him from his slumbers.

"Is there any brain activity at all?" Mace asked quietly to a solemn looking Y'Chiryō standing beside him. "Is there any chance he can come back?"

The Master Healer looked drained and grave, his eyes glinting sadly. He shook his head slowly. "There's almost nothing there to detect. He's there, but barely, by a thread almost. His Force presence is utterly scattered and his body is not responding to Force healing. It's like there's some sort of…block. It's as if Obi-Wan…does not want to be healed. We can't understand it…"

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

The healers could not understand. Could not understand why Obi-Wan was not responding. Why his body was continuing to shut down and not accept the Force laden aid that was being offered. There had to be some reason, some explanation. The thing that hurt the most…Obi-Wan was in this state willingly. He had done it for his Master, without thought for his own life. The overwhelming love the boy had poured in with his Force energy into his Master still hummed in Qui-Gon's veins, softening the anger. Never could he now doubt the love and affection the boy held for him in his heart- the _unconditional _love he had for Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon suddenly felt very unworthy.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

"Obi-Wan Kenobi if you do not wake up right this moment you _will _be grounded for a year- no holo-movies, no friends round, constant meditations and so help me Padawan you _will _be scrubbing rocks in the meditation gardens for the rest of your life!" Qui-Gon promised through clenched teeth. If begging did not work perhaps threats would. It was remarkable how Padawans changed their tune when rock scrubbing or other tasks were set before them. "And you will be on permanent 'fresher duty until you turn eighteen!"

There was not even a twitch of recognition or understanding from the prone boy lying so still on the bed. Another metallic whoosh indicated air was being forced into Obi-Wan's lungs as they slowly inflated and then fell again, controlled entirely by machines. Obi-Wan's body had given up.

Gingerly, Qui-Gon reached out for his Padawan's hand, lying by his side on the white blankets. It was cold and clammy to the touch and Qui-Gon fought the urge to recoil. Instead, he held it tightly, squeezing it as he bowed his head next to the depleted body of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Obi-Wan…please," the Master said very quietly as the healers and other Masters drew back respectively to allow Qui-Gon personal time with his dying Padawan. "Obi-Wan, you have to pull through this. I know you can. So come back." He was only just into his teens…his Padawan had his whole life ahead of him…

_There is no death…there is the Force._

"Obi-Wan…" At the moment this was not giving Qui-Gon much comfort. Yes Obi-Wan would be released to the Force…but Qui-Gon would lose the one being that was coming so close…no_…was_ a son to him. Now only after realising how much the boy meant to him, Qui-Gon would lose him.

Qui-Gon felt the grief rise again. Why didn't his Padawan want to be healed? "Obi-Wan you _must _heal," Qui-Gon ordered quietly to the motionless body as the boy's chest mechanically rose and fell with a whoosh of the ventilator. "If not I will _make _you heal." With that he reached forward, clasping his Padawan's hand tightly in his own and pushed a wave of Force energy into Obi-Wan's, their joined hands acting like a conduit.

"Qui-Gon!" Mace was by his side in a second- realising what the Master was attempting to do. "Qui-Gon stop! It will kill you! You've only been healing for two days- you don't have enough energy to be up yet- let alone be _attempting _Force Healing!" Qui-Gon sagged back in his chair, the small energy leaving his body making him so drained his head nearly span. Qui-Gon was surprised he did not pass out as the room swam in front of his eyes and a dull roaring started in his ears.

"Wait a minute!"

One of the healers was standing beside the various monitors stationed around Obi-Wan's bed. "There was something…I'm sure of it. Here- a tiny fluctuation of brain activity the moment Master Jinn sent his Force energy into Padawan Kenobi." He pointed almost eagerly to the machine readings on his hand held pad.

"It worked?" Qui-Gon and Mace said together incredulously, though Mace's tone still held a tinge of disapproval at his friend's recklessness.

"Let me see that," Y'Chiryō was by the monitors in a few strides, his keen eyes scanning the readings, looking for any signs of discrepancy. "There was definitely brain activity," he confirmed, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You did something Qui – and Obi-Wan responded."

Taking that as permission, Qui-Gon struggled to reach for Obi-Wan's hand to send him more energy. He was not sure how much he had to spare without knocking himself unconscious or doing serious damage to his already wounded body. Mace was right, dammit, Qui-Gon thought as he struggled against his weakness. Nonetheless, he could feel the bond between them, so thin and stretched and twisted, but it was _there. _Whilst it was there Qui-Gon had hoped. Obi-Wan was clinging on the other end. Qui-Gon would be damned before he let him go.

With that thought in his mind, Qui-Gon pulled himself together, pushing his last remaining energy along their bond into his Padawan. A strange buzzing echoed in his ears as he struggled to remain conscious, grimly staying awake to hear the words he so desperately wanted to hear: "There it is again! He's definitely still here!" the healers were now clustered around the screens and monitors attached to Obi-Wan, talking quickly amongst themselves.

"Qui-Gon breathe," Mace instructed quietly, as Qui-Gon struggled with the overwhelming relief now coursing through his body. "You are not strong enough," Mace was torn. As much as he wanted the Padawan to be saved, it could mean the death of his friend. Mace was not about to let that happen for the second time.

"Forget you do that others have more energy," Master Yoda said, standing in the doorway. "If Qui-Gon's energy signature Obi-Wan requires, then Qui-Gon's energy he shall have."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly in what seemed like the first time in weeks. "Thank you Master Yoda," he said sincerely as the old Master hobbled slowly towards them, levitating himself onto the edge of Obi-Wan's bed near enough so he could reach Qui-Gon.

"Stubborn you always were Qui-Gon. Be grateful of this we should be today," Yoda shook his head, eyes soft as he placed a small, clawed hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Be ready Qui-Gon. Save your Padawan you will." The wizened master closed his eyes and began to transfer his enormous stores of energy into the weakened younger Master, who also closed his eyes as the energy began to flow through him, pushed by two very determined Masters.

Y'Chiryō watched the transfer, his eyes darting between the Padawan and the readouts on the screen. At first nothing happened and he felt his heart drop in disappointment. This would cripple Qui-Gon if Obi-Wan died. Praying to the Force for a miracle, Y'Chiryō scanned for any sign of change.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open, so wide that Mace and Y'Chiryō started in surprise, words of concern already rising on their lips. Qui-Gon made a muffled noise before his eyes slid shut and he slumped forward, head resting against Obi-Wan's arm.

"What happened?" Mace demanded furiously as Y'Chiryō darted forward to check on the unconscious Master.

"He's alive, still breathing, pulse weak but steady," Y'Chiryō relayed, drawing back for a moment. "If I had to guess…Qui-Gon's gone into a very deep meditative trance, from what these readings are suggesting. Master Yoda will keep him stable and Obi-Wan's signs are growing stronger. We just have to wait."

"Strong the link is still between us. Keep Qui-Gon safe I shall," Yoda agreed, exhaling slowly as he too slipped into a trance.

Mace's mouth set in a thin line as he folded his arms, trying to draw on the famed patience Jedi were meant to be renowned for.

* * *

><p>It was very dark.<p>

In every direction Qui-Gon tried to look it was dark. In fact it was pitch-black, he could see nothing. Qui-Gon raised a hand in front of his face. He could feel the movement but through the inky blackness could not make anything out. The darkness was cloying, like a living, breathing _thing, _suffocating and smothering him. Was in a room, a building? Outside? Even on Coruscant? It was as dark and cold as if he were in space. It felt like something was solid beneath him, but Qui-Gon had no idea whether a huge gaping hole that he could not see was about to open up mere feet in front of him.

What was going on? Obi-Wan? Where was Obi-Wan? Where were Mace, Y'Chiryō and Master Yoda? He wasn't…he wasn't dead was he? The clamouring questions were rising like a whirlpool inside him, threatening to send him under as Qui-Gon struggled to understand what was happening.

_/ Safe you are Qui-Gon – calm yourself you must /_a quiet voice floated through your mind as well as a comforting feeling of warmth that spread through his body. /_In a deep trance you are. Find Obi-Wan you must. Bring him back you must. / _

Master Yoda! Qui-Gon jerked around, but there was no sign of the diminutive old Jedi anywhere. He was still all alone in the inky blackness. _Find Obi-Wan_. Obi-Wan was here? Alone in the darkness too? Qui-Gon turned on the spot again.

/ _Master Yoda? Are you there? Where am I? / _Qui-Gon mentally reached out, searching for the Force presence he knew so well but could not find. He waited, straining for any sort of answer. He could not have imagined it- could he? There was no reply.

"Is anyone there?" Qui-Gon called out. He moved forward, or what he thought was forward anyway. "Can anybody hear me? Obi-Wan?"

He could hear something. It was faint, very, very faint; it seemed to echo around the mysterious place the Master found himself in. He strained to hear it and carefully moved in the direction it was coming from. It was growing louder and Qui-Gon could make it out now, a low keening noise, choked with grief and pain. Along with these, there was unassailable guilt.

"Who is there?" Qui-Gon asked. "What is wrong?"

"My fault…my fault…it's all my fault…" a voice was sobbing quietly. "He's gone!"

Hearing the voice from his left, Qui-Gon turned, moving carefully towards the voice. "Who's gone?" Qui-Gon wanted to know. He had to end the pain, the guilt and the grief. "I want to help you. Where are you?"

"I don't deserve help," sniffed the voice, with such melancholy, Qui-Gon's heart ached. "He is dead and I am still here. I don't deserve help." The voice was much closer, any moment Qui-Gon felt as though he was going to fall over the person speaking.

There was a very dim beam of light, just wide enough to encircle a little human boy was sitting on the ground, skinny legs pulled up to his chest, small arms wrapped around his knees, head bent over them. He was dressed in a tan tunic and leggings, small boots on his feet. Sympathy immediately welling up for the boy, Qui-Gon knelt down slowly, reaching out to comfort the child with controlled movements so not to startle him. "What is wrong little one?" the Jedi asked softly.

The boy raised his head, eyes tremulous, very blue and flooded with tears that were coursing down his cheeks. "Leave me alone. You shouldn't be here. How did you get in here? Go away!"

Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. "Where is 'here'? Do you know where we are?" he asked the child. He watched as the boy's cheeks flushed slightly, ducking his chin and shaking his head as if embarrassed. The movement seemed oddly familiar to Qui-Gon. "Why are you crying?" Qui-Gon tried instead. "What upset you?"

"He's dead!" the boy mumbled, breaking off into sobs, moving away from the totally baffled Jedi Master. "He's dead and it's all my fault!" the voice rose to a strangled shout. The grief was palpable and Qui-Gon was nearly overwhelmed by the emotions flooding off the boy.

Hushing the child, Qui-Gon gently stroked his shaking shoulders as the boy sobbed against him, beating small fists into the Jedi Master's thigh. "It is not your fault young one. How can it be your fault? And who are you talking about?"

"It _is_ my fault," the boy protested, drawing back, his fair eyebrows narrowing. "I did not get there in time. I _let _him die," he pulled away from Qui-Gon forcefully, taking a shuddering breath, drawing himself up to his small height, which could not have passed much beyond Qui-Gon's knee. "I killed him! I am a murderer!"

"No, wait!" Qui-Gon caught the boy's wrist before he could escape. "Tell me what happened. I want to help you. It can't have been your fault. Who died?" As he was speaking, recognition was buzzing in the Master's veins. He recognized this voice, though it was just a young boy's. He was just a frightened, scared, lonely little boy whom Qui-Gon so desperately wanted to help.

"I pushed him…I didn't mean to. He tried to kill my Master…I wanted to save my Master…" The boy choked, tears sliding down his face, a picture of abject misery. "I am a murderer…that's what he said I was! I don't deserve my Master's love or anything else…I don't deserve anything! I deserve to die…" the small child wailed to the darkness. "But I don't want to leave him…Master I failed you!"

Qui-Gon's heart nearly skipped a beat. "Who…?" he whispered.

"I can't say his name!" the child cried. A blur of images suddenly smacked into Qui-Gon's mind, making him reel. He could see a blur of red and blue lightsabers, sweeping at each other, moving along a narrow walkway, sparks flying as they collided. Black cloak fluttered past tan tunic, stained with dirt and blood. Short blonde hair fighting against shortly cropped brown hair. Desperate fighting, stumbling, hitting the side, lunging, crying, accusing, falling, screaming, dying, crumpling…

"I killed him! I tried…I tried to reach him. But it is my fault!"

Qui-Gon looked, really _looked _at the boy. The jumbled, mixed up words of the sobbing child were now beginning to make sense as he pieced the puzzle together. How could he not have seen it? "Padawan…" he whispered to the child.

Tear-stained cheeks turned up to look at the Master, widening. "What did you call me?" he hiccupped, tone slightly suspicious, a single tear clinging to an eyelash, ready to fall at the next blink.

Slowly, Qui-Gon moved closer to the weeping boy. He could not have been more certain. He could feel _something _drawing him to the child and it had to be their bond. "Obi-Wan, it's me, Qui-Gon. I'm here," Qui-Gon hurried to assure the child, taking the small hands in his own. "I am here Obi-Wan. We will get through this."

The tear fell and Qui-Gon gently lifted a hand to brush the tear away. "Feel me through our bond Obi-Wan. I am here with you. I will not leave you. I promise."

"Don't lie to me! My Master would not want me after what has happened! After…after what I did!" the boy yelled, more tears trailing down his cheeks. "Don't lie to me!"

"I would never lie to you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said defiantly. "Concentrate Padawan, reach out with your mind. You know it is me. Concentrate and let go of your emotions. I am here and you will listen." The Master easily slipped back into the teaching role, watching as the boy's small back immediately straightened at his tone, face becoming more serene as he struggled to comply with the instructions. Qui-Gon watched the emotion filled eyes slide shut as the boy focused, small hands resting on his knees. Falling into the same posture, Qui-Gon copied the boy, reaching out towards the child he _knew _was his Padawan. Beyond any doubt was his Padawan. He did not know how, he just knew this child was Obi-Wan. Wherever they were, this was Obi-Wan.

A gasp suddenly rippled through the silence. Small eyes snapped open, blazing blue in disbelief and joy. "Master?" the child whispered. "Qui-Gon!" he cried more confidently and before Qui-Gon could say anything else, the boy flung himself at the Master, short arms trying to close around as much of Qui-Gon's bigger torso as he could. "You're alive, you're here…" Obi-Wan repeated, as though trying to assure himself. Suddenly, the boy was retching, pushing himself away from Qui-Gon. "No! You should not be here! I am unworthy! I should die for what I did!"

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon gasped.

"Master… I have failed you," Obi-Wan sobbed, curling up. "I am guilty of murdering a Jedi!"

"Sony-Da would have killed you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon tried to reason. "It was self-defence Padawan. You are not a murderer. You are _my _Padawan and you are coming back with me."

"I don't – " the boy began.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon moved forward, grasping the small boy's shoulders firmly, tilting his chin up. "You did not kill Sony-Da out of malicious hatred. For that's how he would have killed you. You were defending yourself, defending me. You are not a murderer. Do you understand Padawan?" he shook the shoulders a little, trying to get his message through.

"Not…a murderer?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"Sony-Da is still manipulating you even after death. Do not let him do so Padawan. You are stronger than him in so many ways. He was firmly in the Dark side Obi-Wan, whilst you are so far into the Light…" Qui-Gon hesitated. "Obi-Wan you need to come back. I am here to bring you back. I won't let you die Padawan. You saved me and now I'm saving you. Come back with me."

"I don't know how. Will it hurt?" grey tremulous eyes locked with his, making his heart clench. The colour Obi-Wan's eyes went when he was unhappy.

"I don't know either. But we must go back. Everyone is waiting to see you. Master Yoda is there, Master Y'Chiryō, Master Mace and I'm sure all your friends want to see you too. What about your friend Bant?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Bant. I want to see Bant," Obi-Wan agreed. "I want to be with you Master. Don't leave me?"

"I have told you I will never leave you. Now, focus again, close your eyes and we will see if we can go back. Are you ready Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said quietly. He could not fail Obi-Wan now. He would bring him back and he would fight to his last breath to do so.

Without warning, he felt a sudden _tug._ He could not pinpoint its origin, nor who had instigated the touch, but it was there nonetheless. And very persistent. Qui-Gon's brows narrowed. What was going on? He turned back to Obi-Wan, reaching for his Padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly widened. "Master- you're disappearing!" he cried, throwing himself backwards from Qui-Gon, fear in his eyes. "You promised you would never leave me Master! Master please don't go! Please Master!" he begged.

Looking down at his hands, Qui-Gon saw they were turning translucent, he could see Obi-Wan's panicked face through them. The tugging was growing stronger even as Qui-Gon struggled against it. "Obi-Wan listen to me," Qui-Gon said urgently. "Concentrate. Feel. You can come back. I will be waiting for you, I'm not leaving you. You must follow behind me." The pulling was too strong to ignore and Qui-Gon suddenly felt very dizzy, his eyes sliding shut, the torn cry of Obi-Wan ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>"Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon!"<p>

Very slowly, Qui-Gon opened his eyes, at a complete loss as to where he was. Gradually, his senses began to flicker to life as he looked around. He was slumped over on a bed, seated in a wheelchair. He was in the Healers' Wing? Why was he there? What was going on?

"Qui-Gon can you hear me?"

He recognized that voice. Turning towards it and squinting slightly, the person came into focus; a worried looking Y'Chiryō crouching beside him. "Qui-Gon can you hear me?"

Qui-Gon nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Thank the Force," Y'Chiryō muttered. "His vitals look steady again Master Yoda. He's back." The healer drew back; giving Qui-Gon space to look around and try to understand what in Sith was going on. He felt as though he had been asleep for at least a week.

"In a deep trance you were. Slowing your heart rate was- lost you we would have had I not acted. Brought you out of the trance I did. Lose you I would _not_." Master Yoda's voice filtered into Qui-Gon's consciousness as he began to sit up straighter. There was only one thought in his mind.

"Obi-Wan!"

"There's still no response from his body," Y'Chiryō said quietly. "He's slipping away even faster."

"No! If you had waited a few more moments…I was…speaking to him. I saw him! He's coming back," Qui-Gon shook his head, ignoring the dizzy wave that shot through him. He reached for Obi-Wan's clammy hand, grasping it tightly.

"You what?" Mace demanded from his left. "You were speaking to Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know where we were…in his mind I think," Qui-Gon explained. "There was a small boy, he was crying. I know it was Obi-Wan. It _was _Obi-Wan. He recognized me. He was scared and alone but he said he would come back. I was bringing him back…" Qui-Gon broke off. "I said I wouldn't leave him…and I left him alone…"

Mace and Y'Chiryō shared concerned looks. "Qui-Gon…" Mace began.

"Heard you he did Qui-Gon. Have more faith in your Padawan you should," Yoda comforted the distraught Master.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's shifted on the bed and there was a whimpered choking noise as lungs tried to breathe for themselves around a machine as the monitors on the other side of the bed blazed into life, stunning the four masters by the Padawan's bedside.

* * *

><p><strong>*Breathes a sigh of relief* Wow that was long and emotional! But it looks like Obi-Wan is not giving up without a fight! Yay! I bet Qui-Gon's going to have a mini heart attack! Obi's got all those punishments to look forward to! Hope you enjoyed it and I shall try my best to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can manage.<strong>

**Remember reviews are love :D I treasure each one- they make me so happy and really do brighten up my day, when everything else around seems very dull and grey...(rhymes :D hehe)**

**Review :D See ya soon!**

**AldabaranFox**


	14. Chapter 14

***Peers around corner and shuffles over* Can't believe how long this has taken me. My sincerest apologies for making you all wait this long- especially with the lovely reviews you gave me for the previous chapter- the most any chapter in this story has received! 16! I thank each and every one of you who reviewed and you know who you are. You all made me feel so happy reading your thoughts :D So thank you, thank you! Love to you all! **

**Basically Uni got crazy towards the end of term (just survived!) and for the first week of holidays I was back at work to get money (poor student that I am). Also- as my beta reader DarthUmbreon will know - this chapter gave me a severe beating. I tried and tried and it just would not write. I near gave up - though thanks Div for the support and words of wisdom! It is thanks to her this is now as it is! So I hope you enjoy (and I promise not to make you wait as long for the next chapter!)**

**There should be another chapter and a short epilogue just to wrap things up I think. We shall see how it goes. Ideally I would like to have this finished before Uni starts again which is in a couple of weeks. Then I do exams and shall then be free to contemplate new messes our lovely Jedi pair can get themselves into :D **

**Disclaimer: As usual...no ownership here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Dawn Breaks<strong>

"Heard you he did Qui-Gon. Have more faith in your Padawan you should," Yoda comforted the distraught Master.

As Yoda finished speaking, Qui-Gon felt something move in his mind as Obi-Wan's body simultaneously stirred back to life, lungs finally doing their job, only to find a strange machine blocking his throat. Wearied, dim blue eyes cracked open and Qui-Gon could feel the confusion, pain and exhaustion radiating off his Padawan in waves.

"Obi-Wan, calm down, it's alright," Y'Chiryō was already beside the young teenager, two healers flanking him. "You've got a machine that's helping your breathe. We're going to remove it now," he explained quietly, soothing waves of the Force brushing over Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan blinked in recognition, too weary to even move his head in a nod. As Y'Chiryō busied himself in helping the newly awakened Padawan to breathe, Obi-Wan's eyes flicked around the room before sliding sideways to where Qui-Gon was seated in his hovo chair, settling on the sight of his Master. It was a miniscule movement but his fingers twitched in Qui-Gon's direction as though reaching for him, but the exhausted Padawan obviously had no strength left to move. A wave of various emotions battling through him, relief and joy battling to become the main contender, Qui-Gon took the offered hand, holding it firmly but gently as the ventilator was removed from Obi-Wan's throat, allowing him to breathe by himself.

"You did well Obi-Wan. I am proud of you, you were very brave," Qui-Gon managed to say around the lump in his throat, tenderly brushing back the gingery-brown hair from the boy's forehead. It looked to be a herculean effort just Obi-Wan to keep his eyes open. "Sleep now Padawan, you need to rest. You are safe Obi-Wan; I will be here when you wake up." His words had the right effect and one corner of Obi-Wan's lips lifted into a tiny smile as his eyes fluttered shut, body sinking into sleep and not coma-related darkness as Y'Chiryō nudged the Padawan towards a healing trance.

The four Jedi Masters around the bedside seemed to deflate after those brief minutes of frantic movement upon Obi-Wan's awakening. There were no words for a moment; all seemed content to bask in the Healing Force that swirled around Obi-Wan's recovering body.

At last the Master Healer looked up. "He's out of danger now Qui now he's breathing unaided. Brain signals are normal, vitals holding, not as high as I would like, but far better than a few minutes ago. Now he is conscious again his injuries should recover quickly, teenagers are remarkable in that way," Y'Chiryō smiled at his patient's relieved looking Master, before his brows narrowed. "But I think you should take your own advice in this case. You need rest as well Qui-Gon Jinn and I am going to make sure you get it. You should not be up at all. You'll undo all my good work."

"I'm fine-" Qui-Gon immediately began to protest.

"I will be the decider of that," the Master Healer put his hands on his hips. "And if I say you need bed rest, then bed rest you shall have. Although… I suppose it would not hurt to set up another bed in here. I'm not going to get you to leave this room willingly am I? And if I do, you're more than likely to come back before you are ready."

"Stubborn Qui-Gon always has been," Yoda agreed, blinking serenely, Mace nodding emphatically.

Grumbling but relieved he could stay to watch over his healing Padawan, Qui-Gon allowed the healers to manoeuvre another bed into the room and he settled down with minimal complaints on his part. Though Y'Chiryō still rolled his eyes at the other master's occasional gripes.

"There will be healers checking on Obi-Wan regularly, just to make sure," Y'Chiryō said as he powered down the lights to a dim level to allow the Master and Padawan to sleep relatively undisturbed. "Sleep Qui-Gon, before I have to sedate you. You are on your last legs as it is."

"I will, I will," Qui-Gon muttered, shutting his eyes as he slipped into a light sleep. Even though his eyes were closed, his mind stayed alert, monitoring the bond attaching him to Obi-Wan, watching and keeping the sleeping boy company.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon was not quite sure of the time when he woke next. He had not even been aware he had fallen asleep, but had a growing sneaky suspicion that an aged green master had something to do with it. Blinking lethargically, the Master immediately looked over to his left where his recovering Padawan was lying, still sleeping. With simple satisfaction, Qui-Gon watched as the boy's body breathed for itself, no longer needing machines to do the work for it.<p>

"Padawan…" Qui-Gon whispered. How often did Obi-Wan end up in the Healers? They had only been together less than two years and the count was already rising rapidly. How was it that after every mission Obi-Wan was somehow invalided home? Qui-Gon's brow creased as he thought about this. He would definitely need to have a conversation with his Padawan over his reckless behaviour. The anger was beginning to surface again. How could Obi-Wan throw away his concerns for his own life so easily? How could he risk everything for Qui-Gon? His self-sacrificing nature was well…going to get him killed. And Qui-Gon honestly did not think he would be able to recover if that happened.

A shift in the Force across the room snapped Qui-Gon from his thoughts. Obi-Wan was moving on the bed, his hand on top of the blankets tucked securely around him was twitching, clenching and unclenching. His smooth brow wrinkled as his head moved slowly from side to side, eyes screwed tightly shut, sweat dotting his forehead.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called, not too loudly, in case it attracted outside attention. "Obi-Wan!"

Their link in the back of Qui-Gon's mind was churning with anguish, the Master could quite clearly pick up on his Padawan's thoughts- as though the boy was shouting them at him, rather than unable to control his mental abilities and side of their shared bond at that moment.

/_ Dead…no…please…I didn't mean…don't…no…my fault…too late…please!_ /

His Padawan was muttering now, lips moving soundlessly as his shivers continued. Qui-Gon debated what to do and sat up, vision swimming as the sudden movement threatened to knock him unconscious. Cursing his own limits, Qui-Gon took a few deep breaths.

/ _Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan I am here. You are dreaming. Wake up Padawan, you will hurt yourself. Please Padawan- can you hear me? OBI-WAN! _/ Qui-Gon called out across the bond, only to be flooded with a barrage of emotions, grief, sorrow, fear, anger, misery- all a deadly whirlpool threatening to drag him under, submerging him in hopelessness.

"Right…that does it," Qui-Gon muttered to himself, before moving the blankets and easing his body off the bed. He knew Y'Chiryō would disapprove, but the hovo chair that had been in the room before had vanished. Qui-Gon had no choice, he realised grimly: he would have to walk over to his Padawan. If Obi-Wan would not listen to his mental thoughts, he would have to physically shake him awake.

Legs shaking, but held up by his infamous sheer determination alone, Qui-Gon wobbled across the room, the short distance tiring him beyond belief, the Force aiding him as he moved. '_This is a bad idea_!' The rational part of his brain was stating rather obviously as Qui-Gon staggered towards Obi-Wan's bed. Hands shaking, he grabbed the side of the bed as his legs gave out, landing gently on the edge of the bed and not on the floor to his utmost relief or on top of Obi-Wan.

"O…Obi…" Qui-Gon managed to whisper, his lungs heaving with his exertions of crossing the room.

Obi-Wan's body shuddered beneath the blankets and a quiet whimper of grief reached Qui-Gon's ears. Forcing his hands to steady, Qui-Gon laid one on the boy's shoulder, shaking it gently, painfully aware of the drips and machines still attached to his Padawan's healing body, mindful of the tightly wrapped bacta laced bandages around the laceration across Obi-Wan's chest. He would have to be careful not to aggravate anything. "Obi-Wan. Wake up. It's alright, you're safe…it's alright my Padawan…"

Obi-Wan could hear a voice close by and feel something on his shoulder. The grief was cloying, all-consuming and inescapable. _Why? Why was he too late? Why had he been unable to save his Master? Why was he such a failure? _

"_You're safe…it's alright my Padawan…"_

No…it could not possibly be…that voice…Eyes suddenly snapped open, as Obi-Wan started awake, tears leaking down his cheeks, glinting on his eyelashes. His breath came in short wheezes, chest tight with grief, completely at a loss as to where he was. Through the haze of tears, the confused Padawan could make out a shape hunched by his side and as he blinked the figure solidified and became recognizable. Obi-Wan felt his mouth drop in complete surprise.

"M-m-mas…w-wha- y-y-you…" he could not form the words, his throat raw from the ventilator earlier and his earlier trauma on Rhasta.

"It's alright Obi-Wan. I'm here," Qui-Gon's voice was calming, like cool water and Obi-Wan let it wash over him. He could feel the familiar Force presence of his Master in his mind and through the Force for the first time in what seemed like forever. Carefully, Qui-Gon manoeuvred his body so he was mostly sitting on the bed, his legs unable to support him if he stood beside Obi-Wan. He was exhausted but did not let that deter him away from comforting his distressed Padawan.

"A…alive…." Obi-Wan whispered, relief clearly colouring his words. /_Master…thought you were…dead_/ the Padawan switched to talking through their bond, revelling in the comfort, warmth and security Qui-Gon was sending back along.

/ _I'm fine Obi-Wan. You saved me. You are alive, I am alive and everything is alright. You don't need to have any more bad dreams Padawan_/ Qui-Gon soothed, slowly raising a hand to brush back Obi-Wan's hair from his forehead in an affectionate gesture. Obi-Wan needed as many reassurances that they were both alive as possible. /_How do you feel Young One? _/ the Master asked, reverting back as though Obi-Wan was a child again.

Drawing comfort at the name Obi-Wan settled back down onto the pillows. How long had it been since Qui-Gon had called him Little One? Far from being irritated, Obi-Wan's lips twitched weakly into a semi-smile. / _Tired Master…so tired…and what about…you? Master? Are you…alright? _/ the selfless Padawan asked insistently.

/_Don't worry yourself over me Padawan _/ Qui-Gon gently chastised. / _I'm not the one who was in a coma until very recently. _/ Immediately the Master froze. How much did Obi-Wan remember? How much of their deep bonding deep inside Obi-Wan's subconscious did the boy remember?

/_ Master? _/ Obi-Wan could sense Qui-Gon's trepidation and it worried him. What was wrong? Had he done something wrong? He had been in a coma?

/ _Obi-Wan how much do you remember from my last mission? Do you know why you are in the Healers? _/ Qui-Gon asked carefully.

/_I remember Master…I remember the warehouse. I remember… _/ the Padawan's mental voice choked and wobbled, breaking off as the boy shivered in his Master's arms. Qui-Gon could tell what Obi-Wan had been about to say. / _I remember…in my head…I saw you, it was you? I don't know. It is…jumbled. _/ the boy admitted, face creasing in confusion.

/_It's alright Padawan. He can no longer harm you. No longer harm either of us. We are safe on Coruscant. You will heal and you will get better. _/ the Master's voice rang with enough conviction for both of them. Shakily, Obi-Wan nodded.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" an un-amused voice said from behind the two Jedi, breaking through their mental connection.

"Y'Chiryō," Qui-Gon greeted the Master Healer as serenely as possible as he stalked into the room, glancing menacingly at both Master and Padawan. "I think it's… quite obvious that Obi-Wan and I were just talking."

"You, Qui-Gon are meant to be resting in bed. How you possibly managed to get over there…never mind. I knew you were stubborn Qui-Gon Jinn but moving in your state across the room was reckless," Y'Chiryō scolded. "Now, lean on me, I'm putting you back to bed."

Qui-Gon nodded, there was no arguing with Y'Chiryō when he was in that sort of mood. He did agree he had been reckless- but for a just cause. If Obi-Wan had awakened and Qui-Gon not been there…the Master leant on his Mirialan friend, pushing his pride aside for this moment. Once he was settled in his bed again, Y'Chiryō fussing over the monitors by his bed with a _"_Look Qui- your stats are all over the place_" _as Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan. The young boy had a slight smile on his face as he watched his usually stubborn Master be bossed around.

"You too Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sleep. You need _rest_. How many times do I need to stress this?" Y'Chiryō demanded, crossing the room towards the meekly nodding Padawan, eyes already heavy with sleep. "Good. Now- sleep, both of you."

* * *

><p>It was over a week later when Qui-Gon was released from the Healers care. He had been given physiotherapy sessions for his damaged shoulders and short dips in the bacta tank had removed much of the lacerations from his back and he was slowly returning to his usual self. He had yet to broach the topic of his latest mission with Obi-Wan. Inside, his feelings still roiled. Why had Obi-Wan left the Temple without telling anyone? How could he have been so reckless? Qui-Gon had spent many fruitless hours in meditation trying to find his serenity before talking to his Padawan but the attempts had been in vain. So they had not talked. Qui-Gon wondered how long they could put it off for. The boy had broken several rules and endangered his life.<p>

Obi-Wan on the other hand was still in the firm clutches of the Master Healer. For the first few days since he had awoken, the Padawan had borne this patiently, too weak to argue with the healers or his Master. As his strength began to return though, so did the restless young boy who _hated _being cooped up and made to stay in bed.

"Obi-Wan, it's for your own good. You need to heal and you're not strong enough yet," Qui-Gon tried to appease his grumpy Padawan, standing at the foot of Obi-Wan's bed, arms folded. The medication the boy was on was also contributing to Obi-Wan's bad mood as his Master patiently reminded himself. Obi-Wan's Force control was still scattered; he was being helped by Qui-Gon and Master Yoda to try and regain control. Mostly for his Padawan's privacy, Qui-Gon had put up shields to prevent the constant stream flowing from Obi-Wan's mind as the boy struggled to gain control over his shields and Force presence, having expended so much in keeping Qui-Gon alive on the catwalk in the warehouse.

"I feel better Master. I've been sitting here for days. The healers won't even let me get out of bed and walk to the window!" Obi-Wan groaned. "If they'd just let me show them…"

"I know it is hard Padawan but you don't want a setback in your healing," Qui-Gon pointed out. Time for a distraction technique. "Didn't Bant come and see you yesterday?"

"_Obi-Wan!" Bant's elated voice had rung through the room as she had popped into the Healers to visit her childhood friend, once Y'Chiryō had decided Obi-Wan well enough to receive visitors. The Mon Calamari beamed as Obi-Wan returned a fraction of her smile._

"_Hey Bant," Obi-Wan greeted her as she moved quickly over to his bedside. "How have you been?"_

"_Shouldn't that be my question?" Bant replied, casting an eye over Obi-Wan's bandages and assortment of bruises. "Honestly Obi, I let you out of my sight for a minute and this is what happens to you. You scared me to death! I mean- you just disappeared- you didn't tell anyone, you just vanished! I had no idea where you had gone- there was a rumour that you had run away! And then I hear you've been brought back with your Master…in a coma!"_

_Obi-Wan bit his lip. "I know… I'm sorry Bant…I just..." _

_At the look on her friend's face, Bant softened, feeling slightly guilty at her words, realising Obi-Wan was probably beating himself up about the situation enough as it was. "Obi-Wan…we just care about you. Qui-Gon cares about you- he loves you, anyone can see that. I love you Obi- you're my best friend. You've got to look after yourself too you know. You can't go saving the galaxy by yourself."_

"_I couldn't tell anyone!" Obi-Wan sat up straighter. "He…he said…Bant- he would have killed Qui-Gon. I couldn't let that happen. I had to go. You don't think I agonized over what to do? I had to save Qui-Gon- even if it was at the cost of my own life. It was my fault that…that _he _captured Qui-Gon. If I hadn't…if I had just…" _

_Bant wrapped her arms around him. "You can't dwell on the 'ifs' Obi-Wan. You are back and alive and that is what matters now. Just heal and come back to being good old Obi-Wan Kenobi. You understand me?"_

"_I could feel his anger…" Obi-Wan whispered, staring at his hands, which were trembling slightly. "He was angry at me. He thinks I should not have come. That I was wrong…"_

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi, listen to me. Your Master loves you. He was scared for you- you taking on a Dark Jedi by yourself. You killed a Sith, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was probably terrified for you…and bringing you back in a coma…" Bant reassured the miserable Padawan. "You should talk to him Obi. I bet he is probably hurting inside as much as you are- but as a Master- of course he's not going to show it. You should help each other."_

_Obi-Wan chuckled thickly. "When did you become so wise?" he asked wryly, looking up at her._

_Bant smiled, "Obviously when you weren't looking," she grinned. "Now heed my words Obi-Wan. Talk to Master Qui-Gon. Now- an update on Temple gossip…"_

"She…gave me a lot to think about." Obi-Wan said quietly, after emerging from his thoughts, his previous grumpy mood morphing as he remembered what his best friend had said. "Master…I… I need to apologise. I understand if you don't want to talk to me again, if you don't want such a disobedient Padawan…if you don't want…but I have to tell you that I am truly sorry for what I have done. I left the Temple without telling anyone. I lied to Tarin. I have not thought about your injuries on Rhasta, or how you are healing. I have been selfish Master and I am also sorry for that. I am sorry for being reckless and not listening to you or Master Y'Chiryō when it comes to my healing. Please forgive me." Obi-Wan bowed his head.

Qui-Gon blinked at the sudden transformation. He had been prepared to argue his case about keeping Obi-Wan in bed and now his Padawan was spouting apologies like no tomorrow. And what was this about not wanting to talk to him again? Bemused, Qui-Gon moved to Obi-Wan's side, carefully seating himself on the edge of the bed, lifting Obi-Wan's chin with one gentle hand, concerned to see the hot tears glistening in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon sighed. "There is so much that needs to be said before you start apologising. I think it will take time and much meditation to unravel everything. I have not been fully truthful with you and neither you with I, I think too. But let me assure you Padawan, I am not giving up on you as my Padawan – do you understand? Whatever happens- whatever has happened, we are Master and Padawan and so it shall remain. Yes?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan smiled weakly, the tears trailing down his cheeks.

"We must concentrate on getting you better first," Qui-Gon said decisively. "Then we shall worry about what has happened."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan whispered. Neither could say who initiated it, but Obi-Wan was soon buried in Qui-Gon's shoulder, accepting the warm love flowing through the bond as he reflected the emotion back just as strongly towards the older Jedi. "Love you Master."

Master Healer Y'Chiryō smiled in the doorway, before turning away from the sight of the Master and Padawan. He had been about to deliver another round of medicine but that could wait, in his expert opinion. There was a much deeper healing going on in Obi-Wan's room, a healing he would not interfere with. Later he would be needed, to help the younger one with his shields and physiotherapy, but the bond healing which was occurring was up to the two occupants of the room. Smiling widening, knowing that both his patients were well on the road to recovery, Y'Chiryō left them in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for our team finally on the road to healing. It shall be slightly rocky- Obi-Wan's still in trouble for sneaking off without permission. Qui-Gon's got to instill some sort of sense into young Obi-Wan that he can't just go running blindly into danger. And hands up who wants another Tarin appearance? I'm sure the busy Senator can squeeze in a quick hello :) <strong>

**I'd love to hear what you think of this (apologies again for it being...well a month late :/ eep!)**

**AldabaranFox**


	15. Chapter 15

**I almost feel like a stranger posting...ahem, anyway. I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting. It must have felt like I'd disappeared off the face of the Earth or something. Actually felt like I did for a bit- I've just finished my 2nd year at Uni and come through some grueling exams. Even when they were all over my muse deserted me- I blame the stress. Now I'm finally home I've been able to write again. **

**I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with me and reviewing and sending encouraging messages - even with my erratic updating! I know how frustrating it is to find a story which feels like it's been abandoned before it's finished. But now the wait is over and the final chapter is here! (I think. If I find it needs more I might had a small epilogue.)**

**To cheer you all up- the next story is in the works. Most of it is planned and just needs to be written. I think it'll be good to move onto a new piece, this chapter was so hard to write and get motivated for! So I promise the new story will be up pretty soon! **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing in the Star Wars franchise. But I introduced my sister to the first Star Wars film today- great fun!**

**Anways- onwards! Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Dawn Finally Breaks<strong>

"Obi-Wan?"

Dropping the scrubbing brush at the hesitant sound of his name, said Padawan turned around in surprise to find a taller figure with a familiar accent standing behind him. Before he could say anything else, he was engulfed in a tight embrace, blinking at the shock as the wind was knocked out of him. At length the person disengaged themselves and took a step back.

"I'm so glad to see you alive and well!" the older man exclaimed. "When I last saw you…I haven't hurt you have I? I shouldn't have hugged you so hard…"

"Senator Elam," Obi-Wan managed to get a word in edgeways once he had recovered his breath. "I am much better thank you."

Obi-Wan had been out of the Healers for the last few days, finally having been grudgingly discharged by Master Healer Y'Chiryō and released to his quarters under the eagle eye of his Master who was also recovering well, thank the Force. However, conversation between the pair had not yet turned to the events that had transpired on Rhasta and Obi-Wan was still waiting, albeit nervously.

Tarin shook his head. The young delegate was wearing a red patterned knee-length tunic over a white long sleeved shirt and dark trousers with black boots. A folded cloak hung over one arm as it was warm in the Temple Gardens. Two Temple guards, more escorts for the Senator stood a little way off "Senator Elam is far too formal. And it's Tarin that's come to see Obi-Wan, not the Senator," Tarin gently corrected his young friend. "But first tell me…. what on Kambah's name areyou _doing_?"

Obi-Wan was dressed in a loose old tunic and trousers, his cloak left in his quarters. At his feet was a scrubbing brush and bucket of soapy water. "I'm scrubbing the rocks in this meditation garden," the Padawan replied, watching his confused friend try to work out the reason why he was working on such a task. "Master Qui-Gon thought it would be… beneficial… for me in the light of… what happened recently," he trailed off. "I'm trying to gather my thoughts."

Tarin nodded, casting a quick eye over the many rocks scattered about the garden. It seemed like his friend was going to be in the garden for an awfully long time. "I see," he said quietly at length.

"I wanted to see you…Tarin. I need to apologise," Obi-Wan continued, stepping close before bowing deeply. "I abused the trust and friendship between us and manipulated you into taking me to Rhasta and then left without a word. I should never have put you in such a situation. It was very un-Jedi like of me; I have betrayed your trust and my training. I…I was told that you led Master Windu and the others to find Master Qui-Gon and I. I cannot thank you enough for that. I am forever in your debt for saving my Master's life."

Tarin blushed faintly, staring at the Padawan who was still bowed, bent at the waist in front of him. "Obi-Wan," he muttered. "Please don't bow." He took a step forward and gently taking Obi-Wan's shoulder raised the young boy back to his original height. "I should have realised something was wrong, I should have done more. I shouldn't even have let you leave by yourself. When I saw you and Master Jinn on the catwalk just lying there…I thought you were both dead…"

"I am very sorry," Obi-Wan said quietly. "But I am eternally grateful. My Master is alive because of you."

"From what I hear, it was _you_ Obi-Wan that saved him. I only arrived in time to get you both help- you are the one who saved your Master," Tarin disagreed. Watching the healers try to revive an unconscious, no longer breathing young Padawan had shaken the Senator to his very core. Why only a few hours ago, Obi-Wan had been alive and well on his ship and now the boy was fighting for his life. "I now see you would do anything for your Master."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It is his safety that is most important. Not mine. I'm just a Padawan- he's a Jedi Master. He's much more valuable than I am. I am replaceable," the Padawan whispered at the end.

Tarin looked shocked. "Obi-Wan! Don't you dare say that!" he gasped in horror. "You have no idea how broken your Master would be if you had not survived! I saw the despair when he thought you would die on Sytenar after we were rescued from the jungle. I'm sure it was worse after Rhasta- the guilt your Master would have felt… If you had died then I'm sure Qui-Gon would have died of grief! He _loves_ you Obi-Wan! You are like a son to that man! Everybody can see it, so why can't you?"

Obi-Wan could only gaze in complete astonishment, his heart pounding as Tarin finished his heated rant. He could not think of anything to say in return, the Senator's words had stunned him. Of course he knew that Qui-Gon cared for him, he sometimes spied it in his Master's eyes when the older Jedi was proud of him for something…but Qui-Gon die if he did? That was absurd. Qui-Gon was one of the best Masters in the Order (Obi-Wan was_ not_ biased) and he would survive.

"So…just think about that ok?" Tarin seemed to get himself under control, embarrassed that he had shouted in the meditation gardens. Luckily, no one else seemed to be around. "You mean so much to your Master. Don't throw your life away needlessly. You can't even begin to realise the repercussions it will have."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Tarin….I don't know what to say. I will meditate on it, I promise."

Tarin drew himself together. "Well, I guess that means for a Jedi you'll think about it."

"I will," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good. Obi-Wan…I'm just glad you're better. Now, just… stay out of trouble, will you? And leave me out of your escapades next time- yes? I always seem to get dragged along into whatever adventure you plan on having!" Tarin smirked.

"It must be the will of the Force my friend," Obi-Wan grinned back. "But I will never purposefully endanger you. If you ever need anything, or my help- don't hesitated to ask. After all you have done for me Tarin."

"I will hold you to that Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who knows when it might be useful to have a Jedi alongside?" Tarin chuckled.

"Padawan?"

Both young men whipped around to see the tall figure of Master Qui-Gon Jinn emerge from the bushy foliage behind them, walking towards them. He did not seem surprised to see Tarin there and bowed his head respectfully to the Vendovian Senator. "Senator Tarin, it's nice to see you," the Master acknowledged.

"Likewise Master Jinn. I'm relieved to see you are looking much better than when I saw you last," Tarin bowed back politely.

"I did not thank you sufficiently the last time we met," Qui-Gon said, "I believe my Padawan and I owe you a great deal of gratitude."

Tarin shook his head quickly. "As I told Obi-Wan, Master Jinn, you owe me nothing. I was glad to help you and am relieved that my two friends are recovering well." He glanced between the two Jedi; he was not a fool. Some things clearly still needed to be sorted out between the two of them. "I must take my leave. I'm expected back at the Senate within the hour," he said, checking his chrono. "But I will hopefully speak to you soon. If you need anything, I'll only be too glad to help. As long as it's not one of your crazy adventures Obi-Wan," the young Senator warned.

"Of course Tarin," Obi-Wan gave a small smile. He was taken off guard when the Senator swooped forwards and pulled him into another friendly hug.

"Remember what I told you," Tarin whispered as they embraced. He pulled back, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "I am happy to see you recovered Obi-Wan. Master Jinn, a pleasure. Now where have my escorts gone? Your Temple is a maze to get out of…"

* * *

><p>After the Senator disappeared, Obi-Wan looked down at the ground, where the bucket and scrubbing brush were set a little behind him. His Master had not yet moved. Biting his lip, Obi-Wan bent down to pick up the bucket. He still had quite a few rocks to finish scrubbing.<p>

"Obi-Wan."

The Padawan froze, reaching for the bucket and brush. Slowly he straightened, careful not to make eye contact with his Master. He did not want to see the disappointment that he knew would lie in those blue depths.

"Look at me Padawan," his Master's voice was quiet.

With trepidation, Obi-Wan raised his eyes to look his Master in the eye. To his surprise, he did not see the disappointment he had expected. He could not quite label the one emotion in the older man's eyes, for there were many swirling around.

"Let's go and sit," Qui-Gon indicated to a small stone bench positioned beneath a small willow tree. He led his Padawan to the bench and they sat, for a while not speaking. Obi-Wan concentrated on the little brook that ran past the bench, water tumbling over the small waterfall, swirling in the pool and rippling over smooth stones. Where did he even begin to speak? At length, his Master stirred.

"There is much we need to talk about," Qui-Gon acknowledged at length. "I think now is the time."

Obi-Wan nodded mutely in agreement.

"Starting with an apology. I am sorry Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's head shot up. "Master? What do you have to apologise for? You have done nothing wrong! It should be _me_ apologising for all the things_ I_ have done wrong- I killed a man…" he stopped as Qui-Gon laid a hand on his arm, quietening him.

They had already discussed the death of Sony-Da a few days back, after Obi-Wan had awoken from a particularly viscous nightmare. To his Master's grief it seemed that even in death, Sony-Da still had a hold over his Padawan. Obi-Wan had awoken one night, hoarse cry waking Qui-Gon. It had taken much coaxing and soft words to calm the distraught apprentice but slowly, Obi-Wan was getting over the guilt that wracked him. With Qui-Gon's support and the healers' was beginning to see how he was not to blame for the fallen Jedi's death.

"Obi-Wan. I put you in danger because I did not share all my information with you. I knew that Sony-Da had escaped confinement a few weeks before my mission to Rhasta. If I had shared this information with you, we could have taken steps to prevent what occurred two weeks ago."

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "You knew?"

Qui-Gon nodded, resting his hands on his knees. "In my foolishness, I believed you would be safer not knowing. I believed the authorities would apprehend him before anything happened. And I thought you would be safe in the Temple even while I was gone."

Obi-Wan flushed, shame and remorse filling him. He had left the safety of the Temple, where there were plenty of Masters to look out for him. Sony-Da would not have dared risk entering the Temple. So he had drawn Obi-Wan out into the open, using his Master as bait. Obi-Wan had fallen spectacularly into his trap. "Master…I was the foolish one. Worse than foolish. I didn't even think- he told me you would die. I had to save you Master- it was my fault you were caught by…him."

"There were failings on both our sides," Qui-Gon said eventually. "But Obi-Wan…you must realise your actions have serious consequences. You left the Temple without telling anyone, worried Master Vena and the other Masters looking after you. I see that Tarin has forgiven you though. As grateful as I am to you for saving me, you should not have gone alone. If you had died…"

Obi-Wan hung his head.

"I would not have survived Obi-Wan, had I survived Rhasta and you had not," Qui-Gon said quietly but sincerely.

Obi-Wan's head shot up, shaking in protest. "No Master! You mustn't think that. You are a Jedi Master, I'm just a Padawan," he insisted.

Qui-Gon turned to face his Padawan, putting his hands firmly on the young boy's shoulders and looking him directly in the eye. "You are not _just _a Padawan Obi-Wan, you are _my _Padawan. And I don't want to see you waste your life by rushing into situations without thinking them through. You could have died Obi-Wan, on several occasions you nearly did. Without you, Padawan… I will cease to be the person I am."

Obi-Wan blinked back sudden tears. "Master…"

"It's true Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon looked uncharacteristically emotional for a moment, the despair at nearly losing his Padawan shining through his eyes in a brief flash. "You must not be so reckless."

"But Master I _couldn't _lose you," Obi-Wan whispered. "I saw it, over and _over _again in my nightmares. I'd seen it before Master…the warehouse. I had to save you, even if I risked my life."

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon sighed, placing a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "You know there is no death-"

"There is only the Force, yes Master. That doesn't make it any easier," Obi-Wan finished the age old mantra. It was true, that did not make the thought of losing his Master any easier.

"I know Padawan, I know. But if you do not start realising your worth and own importance to me- you shall be scrubbing rocks for the rest of your training. Believe me Padawan, you will be by my side for many years still," Qui-Gon warned lightly. "You are young, my Padawan and have much ahead of you."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan agreed, managing to smile as he hastily blinked, determined not to shed any tears. Suddenly, he was pulled forwards to his surprise, towards the broad chest of his Master and wrapped in two strong arms, holding him close.

"Never doubt my love for you Obi-Wan," the Master said quietly, so only his Padawan could hear. What he had accidentally overheard between Tarin and his apprentice earlier had made Qui-Gon's heart ache. How, after all they had been through together, could Obi-Wan not realise the love Qui-Gon had for him? The Senator had been right- losing Obi-Wan would have destroyed him. He would have reverted back to the mere husk of a man he had been before Obi-Wan had brought light back into his life. He was not going to let go of Obi-Wan so easily.

Obi-Wan stiffened and could not keep the tears back at that statement and two trickled down his cheeks as he relaxed and hugged the older Jedi tightly. "I love you too Master. Thank you," he murmured back.

Gently, Qui-Gon extracted himself from the hug, surveying his Padawan. "I think it's time for dinner," he decided, noticing the time.

Obi-Wan glanced at the bucket by the rocks. "But Master what about-"

"I think the rocks can look after themselves for the moment," Qui-Gon smiled. "Right now, I want to have dinner with my Padawan. We have not spent any time out of training together for some time now."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes Master. As long as you don't cook," he added cheekily.

"Actually Padawan I think you missed some rocks over there."

"Master!"

"What was that insinuation about my cooking then?" Qui-Gon demanded, lightly poking the younger Jedi's side, producing a giggle from the ticklish Padawan.

"Nothing Master."

"Are you sure Padawan?" a sternly raised eyebrow.

"No Master," Obi-Wan grinned.

"I'm sure the other gardens need some cleaning as well, my eager Padawan. What say you now?"

"Whatever you want to cook is fine Master. Just warn Master Y'Chiryō that I may be visiting the healers wing tonight," Obi-Wan shrugged nonchalantly, delighted that their relationship was heading back to normal and they were back to teasing and playfully arguing.

"I never said that I was going to cook anything Obi-Wan. I just wanted you to take back what you said about my cooking skills," Qui-Gon leant back, a smile tugging at his lips as he folded his arms. Was it only a week and a half ago when his Padawan's life hung in the balance?

"Skills," Obi-Wan scoffed under his breath and then grinned cheekily at the mock- stern look on his Master's face. "I mean, whatever you say Master. Does that mean that I'm cooking then?"

"Why don't we head to the commissary?" Qui-Gon suggested, standing up and straightening his cloak. Best to find some neutral ground- the Master knew all too well that his cooking skills were lacking but did not want to concede that point with his apprentice. "And you may have desert."

"You're so generous Master," Obi-Wan replied, following his Master and rising.

"You'll do well to remember that Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon informed his Padawan as they left the gardens together. "And you can't complain about my cooking until you've tasted Master Yoda's. Count yourself lucky Padawan."

"I do Master."

"Sarcasm is not becoming of you Obi-Wan."

"Threatening is not becoming of you either Master,"

"Rocks Padawan," the Master reminded his young apprentice.

"Yes Master," a sigh of long suffering from the apprentice before a smile was shared between the pair. With that, the two Jedi entered the Temple hallways, joining the throngs of Jedi making their way to the commissary for their evening meal, blending in with the sea of brown and beige clothed coloured beings.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, another Star Wars story has come to a close. It's had its ups and downs and I can't believe it's taken me over a year to finish. I hope you enjoyed Dark before the Dawn :D I had fun writing it (while my muse was around) and I'm so grateful for everyone's support. Just because you're all so lovely...a sneak peak at the story to come...I still need to think of a title. Promising more Obi-bashing, hurtcomfort and bonding between our two favourite Jedi!**

_It was meant to be a simple mission, negotiations between a village and a bigger city for rights to land wanted for by the city for mining. Seemingly a routine mission and the chance for some new Padawans to gain some off-world experience -according to the Jedi Council. Three Masters and three Padawans on a Republic planet but when the Padawans are split from their Masters- how are they meant to survive on their own against hostile forces? Will their Masters find them in time? Can Obi-Wan as the oldest Padawan keep the other two safe?_

**There we go. I hope that has wet your appetite for more! Expect the first chapter pretty soon- possibly by the end of the week, if not very early next week!**_  
><em>

**Thanks for all your support and please make my day and review :D Love to you all!**

**AldabaranFox**


End file.
